NPU: Breaking the Titan's Curse
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: The Prince of Underworld returns in the third book. Watch as Naruto once again helps Percy and friends save the world by defying Cronus and and his main minion Luke. All while convincing a certain hunter that men are not all that bad.
1. The Fresh Prince of the Underworld!

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 1**

**Yes, i am back and the next part of this series is finally up. Seriously, you guys really seem to like this story. A lot of people asked for it.  
**

True to his world, Hades or sometimes known as Minato, trained Naruto for the summer and it was getting to the time were Naruto would return to Camp Half Blood and the rest of his friends. Naruto had grown some and he was more lean and muscular. Something his girlfriends would love.

That was another thing that baffled him. He had three girlfriends, that knew about each other, and they didn't mind. Well, they fought occasionally but that was expected. There was Thalia, daughter of the Thunder God, Zeus. A punk style girl that he got along with rather well with her brave personality. Clarisse, the daughter of the War God, Ares. She was pretty cool and tough, that was why he liked her. Something though, she could be a bit over bearing and he was just fine with that. Finally, there was Silena, daughter of the Love Goddess, Aphrodite. She was not like the other daughters of his Grandmother, she was down to earth and real nice, which was a welcome personality in his books.

However, right now, Naruto was not training. He was indulging in one of his favorite past times. What would that be? Well singing of course! What? He had to stay sane somehow down here in the Underworld.

Naruto stood on the dead ground with what seemed to be ghosts all around him. He was wearing a black suit and when he looked up, he smirked as the music began to play.

"A Minotaur's my butler, a Cyclops my valet, A Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way" Naruto began as he made clones to show each thing before they all turned into skeletons. "Through a river made of fire to a street that's paved with bones, I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne."

"In the Land of the Dead. Heck boy, ain't it grand? I'm the Prince of the Underworld. Cause I hold Horror's Hand. In the Land of the Dead, I'm darkside royalty. I'm far renownd in the underground and you can't take that from me." Naruto sang as his suit changed and he had a king's costume on, much like the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's.

"Whoa! _Whoa!_" Naruto chorused while ghosts played their part.

"Whoa! _Whoa!_"

"Whoa! _Whoa!"_

However, another character, someone Naruto recently met and considered a very sadistic sister, appeared. Her name? Melinoe. She smirked cruelly as she stared at the blond before bashing him on the head. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!"

Thankfully, Naruto managed to get away and made his way to the Underworld's Palace and continued his singing, but he stopped at the giant dog and started rubbing her giant stomach. "Cerberus my lap dog is loyal as can be." He then black flashed to his room. "My bed is made of skulls; I'm in the lap of luxury. I've got a Dragon's Blood jacuzzi; the Gorgons think it's cool. And a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool." He black flashed away just as said Hydra came out to take a bit out him and ended up in the throne room.

"In the Land of the Dead. Heck boy, ain't it grand? I'm the Prince of the Underworld, cause I hold Horror's Hand." He said as he took Melinoe's hand, who looked pissed and just about crushed it, making him grimace. "In the Land of the Dead, I'm darkside royalty. I'm far renowned in the underground, and you can't take that away from me. No you can't take that from me." He ended dramatically, much to his step sister's annoyance.

"Oh please, I have been around longer than you, so yes I could by killing you." Melinoe replied with her arms crossed.

Naruto stared at his half dark, half-light step sister and asked with a goofy grin, "You wouldn't do that, would you dear sister?"

Melinoe's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. It figured he would do that just to annoy her. However, another cruel smirk appeared on his strange face. "Well dear brother," She began as she put a hand on his face, "I could just have my fun with you by torturing you, making you wish you were dead and then having my way with you."

Naruto paled and backed up. "Sorry, but I am not into bondage and that type of stuff….or sex with you, and I didn't think you were either."

If possible, her smirk grew. "I'm not, I just wanted to screw with your mind." She ended with dark sadistic laughter.

Naruto sighed dramatically. She always got one on him, but damn that was scary. "Alright, that's enough you two." came a voice behind him. They looked to see Persephone smiling at them. She was another one of Naruto's relatives and like Nyx and Aphrodite, she had him call her mom as well.

She was a tall, beautiful, young woman with pale skin, flowing, and curled black hair, and wore a white dress, that due to Naruto's presence, was actually colorful like the summer…even though it was nearing winter.

Next to her was a red haired woman in a blue kimono with orange for the outlines. This was Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's birth mom. "Hey moms….man that is still weird to say. So what is up?"

"You father wants to talk with you. He thinks it is time for you to return to your friends." Kushina said with a smile.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "That time already."

"Apparently so, little brother." Melinoe replied with a smirk as they walked to their father's throne, which was still huge. They looked up and saw that Hades was in his menacing giant form.

Naruto looked up boredly and replied, "Yo! How's the weather up there?"

Hades just rolled his massive eyes. "Son, it is time for you to return to Camp Half-Blood. Zues may not be happy that I trained you….with some help from your mothers and sister, but I don't care what he thinks anymore." Naruto snickered at this. "However, you will not return directly to there. I think you should help your friends out in Maine first."

"Maine? Why the hell did they go there?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, to pick up your brother and sister." Hades replied.

"You mean the two from the Casino?"

"The very same, but they have not aged that much. I think you friends ran into trouble, that is why I am sending you there. Plus, I made a short cut so you can get there quickly via you Hell Bike." Hades replied, mentioning the motorcycle Naruto had been working on. He had finished it and now was the time to use it. "Also, Lady Artemis will be making her way there as well. Please be respectful."

"Sweet, I am ready!" Naruto replied as seals appeared over his body and his clothes changed. He now wore black pants, black biker boots, a black wife beater under a black leather jacket, black fingerless gloves, and in his hands was a black helmet, with a picture of a skull on it. "I'll go get Tear and be on my way."

"Yeah, seya later little brother…it is going to be a lot more boring without you here." Melinoe stated, almost sadly.

"Don't worry sis, I'll be back." Naruto replied as he walked out of the room with a kind smile.

XXX

Dr. Thorn laughed at the small group of Demi-Gods and a satyr. Percy knew they were in deep. He looked to Thalia, Annabeth, he Satyr friend Grover, and the two new half bloods, Bianca and Nico de Angelo. He knew he should rely on his friend, but he really wished Naruto was here. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes."

They were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. They had no chance.

Then Percy heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods.

The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades.

"No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be—"

His sentence was cut short when something shot past Percy's head like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder.

He staggered backward, wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two, but Percy felt like his eyes must've been playing tricks on him. No one, not even Apollo's kids at camp, could shoot with that much accuracy. Well, maybe Naruto could deflect projectiles that fast, but…

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. Percy tried to swipe at him with his sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged Percy's attack and slammed his tail into the boy's shield, knocking him aside.

Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like Percy. They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Annabeth cried.

Next to the water boy, Thalia muttered, "Oh, wonderful." Percy didn't have a chance to ask what she meant.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess. "Permission to kill, my lady?"

They couldn't tell who she was talking to, because she kept her eyes on the manticore.

The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws."

"Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younger than Percy, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was so beautiful it made the water boy catch his breath, but her expression was stern and dangerous. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted."

The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He lunged at Thalia and Percy, knowing they were weak and dazed.

"No.'" Annabeth yelled, and she charged at the monster.

"Get back, half-blood!" the girl with the circlet said. "Get out of the line of fire!"

But Annabeth leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered.

"No!" Percy screamed.

But the Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The manticore staggered backward, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!"

And before anyone could react, the monster, with Annabeth still on his back, leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled.

Percy started to run after her, but their enemies weren't done with them. There was a _snap-snap-snap_ from the helicopter—the sound of gunfire.

Most of the Hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at their feet, but the girl with auburn hair just looked up calmly at the helicopter. "Mortals," she announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt." However, before she could do anything, the earth started to shake a voice that sounded like it was coming from the earth itself called out.

"Please, allow me my Lady!" it said, and Percy had a feeling he knew that voice. It sounded a lot like his blond friend.

The auburn haired girl seemed annoyed at first before she sighed, "Very well, just make it quick."

"Thanks!" The voice replied as the earth broke open and a motor cycle flew out. It was a black Chopper like bike with elements from Ghost Rider in it. On the bike was a black leather bound person. His identity was hidden, but Percy just knew, with an entrance like that, that this was Naruto. He then used the bike as a spring board and jumped higher into the sky, above the helicopter. The bike landed safely on the ground without a scratch on it and if they looked closely, they would see a small black puppy on the bike.

Suddenly, silver chains burst from his person, wrapping themselves around the blades and the body of the helicopter. There was a sudden shift in the wind and the biker spun in midair, spinning the copter around him before releasing it, sending it soaring it to the ocean in the distance, making it skip some before disappearing altogether.

The biker then took off his helmet to reveal the head of Naruto Uzumaki, then asked, "Anybody see how many times that skipped?"

Percy put on a dead panned looked before he face palmed himself. _Yep, only Naruto could do something that crazy and then ask such a stupid question._

Bianca stared at the blond in shock. This was same person who gave her the kunai! Sure he was a bit older, but that was expected from her and her brother being in the casino for so long. He said he was her family. If that was so, she would how they were related…but later. She did not want to make a fool of herself.

The Hunters then advanced on them. Some of them looking impressed, while other just glared at him. Naruto sweat dropped and said, "Sorry about that, I just wanted to trying something my mom taught me, didn't mean to upstage you."

The auburn haired girl stared at the boy, like seeing if he was trustworthy before replying. "It is no problem Naruto Uzumaki. I gave you permission to do so. Besides, I wanted to see for myself why the other gods and goddess are so interested in you. Now I see why. You are not the usually emotional type of the children of Hades. I can respect that."

Naruto blinked, not expecting an answer like that. He was half expecting to get chewed out. He bowed and said, "Thank you my Lady."

"Glad to see you Naruto." Thalia said as she came up to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"You too." Naruto replied with a bright smile, which of course made her smile as well…until one of the Hunter's came over.

The one called Zoe stopped short when she saw Thalia. "You," she said with distaste.

"Zoe Nightshade." Thalia's voice trembled with anger. "Perfect timing, as usual."

"Something I miss?" Naruto asked, but Thalia just waved it off for the moment.

Zoe scanned the rest of them, pausing to glare at Naruto because saying. "Five half-bloods and a satyr, my lady."

"Yes," the younger girl said. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled, the gravity of what happened came back. "You have to let us save her!"

The auburn-haired girl turned toward the Son of Poseidon. "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help."

Percy tried to struggle to his feet, but a couple of the girls held him down.

"You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," the auburn-haired girl said.

"Let me go!" Percy demanded. "Who do you think you are?" Naruto face palmed himself at that.

Zoe stepped forward as if to smack Percy, but was saved from the other girl. "No," the other girl ordered. "I sense no disrespect, Zoe. He is simply distraught. He does not understand."

The young girl looked at her, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I am

Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."

Naruto smiled, "Oh, so I was right and not making a fool of myself. I am glad Persephone told me about you." Artemis simply nodded. He then gained a thoughtful look. "So, sis you have some of the sharpest eyes, being the Goddess of the Hunt, do you happen to know how many times that copter skipped?"

XXX

**In case anyone was wondering. The song was called Land of the Dead by Voltaire. So yeah, this story is back in action and as you can see Kushina trained him in the art of her Chakra Chains. And yes, Tear is that small puppy. Can anyone guess where I got the name from?**

**Review!**


	2. It's Bianca's Choice

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 2**

**So glad this was well received. My internet has been faulty as of late and i guess i am lucky i have it at all. Anyway, Here is the next chapter.  
**

"Ow!" Naruto cried as Thalia smacked her boyfriend on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Don't ask the Goddess of the Hunt such a stupid question." Thalia replied, a little annoyed but still smiled at her boyfriend.

"Alright." Naruto sighed. Zoe saw this and merely raised an eyebrow, but said nothing for the moment. However, the blond swore her heard Grover mention that he was whipped.

"Um…Okay." Percy replied as he stared at Artemis in disbelief. It was odd for him to see a Goddess as a kid. However, his brain was still trying to process everything that was going on.

However, before he could say anymore on getting Annabeth back, Naruto stopped him. The blond put a hand on his shoulder and said, "I am sorry I was late, but I promise you, we'll get our friend, no matter what. We'll just ask to get a quest back at camp."

"And if we can't?" Percy asked.

"Then we'll see if we can tag along with who even does get a quest." Naruto replied nonchalantly before he noticed the state Grover was in. "Uh, Grover? You ok buddy?"

Grover's face was red and he knelt on the ground in front of Artemis. "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so…you're so…Wow!" Naruto shook his head at that because Artemis looked a little uncomfortable.

"Get up, goat boy!" Thalia snapped. "With Annabeth, gone we have to find a way to save her!"

"Whoa," Bianca di Angelo said. "Hold up. Time out."

Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of them in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?"

Artemis's expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are _you_! Who are your parents?"

Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis. Then her eyes went to Naruto, something that Artemis picked up on.

"Our parents are dead," Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…" She paused as she took out a kunai, which made them gasp. "However, back in the casino, Naruto gave this to me."

The other looked in shock. The bank thing was odd enough, but the kunai? That was different. Bianca seemed to pick up on this.

"What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth."

"Yeah, I gave it to her while saying that family should stick together." Naruto said with a shrug. However, most thought he was talking about the camp in general. Not a Brother/Sister thing. Bianca was hoping that was the case though, however Zoe spoke.

"You are a half-blood," Zoe Nightshade said. Her accent was hard to place. It sounded old fashioned, like she was reading from a really old book. "One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian."

"An Olympian…athlete?"

"No," Zoe said. "One of the gods."

"Cool!" said Nico.

"No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!"

Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom. "Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—"

"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!"

"Eh, Nico…I am not sure about the points system, but Zeus' toy of mass destruction is like setting off multiple nuclear explosions."

"Whoa…" Nico replied in awe while everyone sweatdropped at how casually Naruto had said that.

However, Percy saw how badly Bianca was talking this and felt sorry for her. However, Thalia was in the same boat and spoke. "Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous."

"Dangerous," Bianca said, "like the girl who fell."

Thalia turned away. Even Artemis looked pained. Naruto wisely stayed quiet.

"Do not despair for Annabeth," the goddess said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her."

"Then why won't you let us go look for her?" Percy asked.

"She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished." Artemis replied.

"I am with Artemis on this one." Naruto replied sadly. "When I was high in the air, I didn't see them down below. Think about it, if she was in the water, wouldn't you be able to feel that?"

Percy looked out on the water below and sighed. The blond ninja was right, like usual. "Yeah, you're right and I guess you would know if she was dead."

"Got that right." Naruto replied and many understood what they meant…except for Nico and Bianca, the former of which didn't really catch on.

"Oo!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?"

"He was a manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear."

"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia said.

Bianca di Angelo shivered. "That explains…Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?"

"And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I _told_ you that was real."

"That's why Grover has been watching you," Percy said. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods." He then looked at Naruto. "Although Naruto seemed to be already in the know."

"What? I had a feeling." Naruto replied. Zoe saw the look in the blond's eyes. He was nto telling the whole truth, but she left it alone…for now.

"Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?"

"Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat looked like she was going to faint right there.

"Grover, put your shoes back on," Thalia said. "You're freaking her out."

"Hey, my hooves are clean!" Grover replied.

"Yeah, but she is still trying to process all of this." Naruto offered, making the Satyr sigh.

"Bianca," Percy said, "we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp."

"Camp?" she asked.

"Camp Half-Blood," I said. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like."

"Sweet, let's go!" said Nico.

"Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't—"

"There_ is_ another option," Zoe said. "No, there isn't!" Thalia said. Thalia and Zoe glared at each other. Naruto looked that them and could tell what happened between them. He knew what Artemis did…with girls only. Thalia must have rejected her in such a way to piss of the raven haired girl.

"Oh boy." Naruto sighed and Artemis seemed to share his thought.

"We've burdened these children enough," Artemis announced. "Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school."

"Yes, my lady."

"And, Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

"What about me?" Nico asked.

Artemis considered the boy. "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while…as a favor to me?"

Grover just about tripped over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!" Nico and Grover walked off toward the woods, talking about hit points and armor ratings and a bunch of other geeky stuff.

Naruto inwardly chuckled at that before he looked to Artemis and asked, "Lady Artemis, I know what you will ask of her, but may I speak with her for a moment?"

Artemis considered the boy and saw that his eyes were telling the truth. He just wanted to speak with the girl and let her make her own choice. "Very well. Just don't be too long Son of Hades."

Naruto bowed in thanks as he then lead the girl a little away from the main group. He could tell the groups were not happy. The girl named Zoe seemed to be very weary of him. It looked like she wanted to bar Bianca from him for a moment. Her eyes spoke of deep mistrust. From him or men in general, he was not sure.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Bianca asked.

He looked the girl over for a moment. She was a cute girl, around 12 while he was 16. He had heard the story from his father and felt sorry for her. Being that casino for that long while the world changed completely while you were gone. He could also easily tell that her and Nico were children of Hades. He wanted to hug his sister but settle for putting on the girl's shoulder.

"Ok listen. I know what Artemis will ask of you. I may not like it but it is your choice. It is your life after all." Naruto stated.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked the girl, though she had a feeling as to what it was. Her suspicions were proven correct when he whispered something in her ear, making her eyes widen.

_Back with the others_

The Hunters began unpacking their knapsacks and making camp. Zoe gave Thalia one more evil look, then left to oversee things.

As soon as she was gone, Thalia stamped her foot in frustration. "The nerve of those

Hunters! They think they're so…Argh!"

"I'm with you," Percy said. "I don't trust—"

"Oh, you're with me?" Thalia turned on the seaweed brain furiously. "What were you thinking back there in the gym, Percy? You'd take on Dr. Thorn all by yourself? You _knew _he was a monster!"

"If we'd stuck together, we could've taken him without the Hunters getting involved.

Annabeth might still be here. Did you think of that?"

Percy clenched his jaw. He thought of some harsh things to say, and he might've said them too, but then he looked down and saw something navy blue lying in the snow at his feet. Annabeth's New York Yankees baseball cap.

Thalia didn't say another word. She wiped a tear from her cheek, turned, and marched off, leaving him alone with a trampled cap in the snow to wait for Naruto to get done talking with Bianca.

Said blond came over to the girl a few minutes later and saw that she was upset. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Percy is an idiot." Thalia replied.

"I know, but he is learning." Naruto sighed. "He may be stubborn at times, but he will learn soon enough to calm down and think."

"Yeah well, it better be soon." Thalia replied with a scowl before she looked at the blond and smiled. He was leaning on a tree, observing the scene before them. "I missed you."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I got a boyfriend and then a few weeks later, he leaves to train. Of course I missed you and I know Clarisse won't admit it, but so did she. Hell, Silena did too." Thalia replied.

Naruto smiled. "I am sorry, but I did it to better fight better to protect and fight with you all."

"I figured as much you idiot." She said before she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

XXX

The Hunters set up their camping site in a matter of minutes. Seven large tents, all of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. One of the girls blew a silver dog whistle, and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods. They began circling the camp like guard dogs. The Hunters walked among them and fed them treats, completely unafraid. Falcons watched the group from the trees, their eyes flashing in the firelight obviously keeping watch as well. Even the weather seemed to bend to the goddess's will. The air was still cold, but the wind died down and the snow stopped falling, so it was almost pleasant sitting by the fire.

However, Percy didn't feel that way. He was feeling guilt about Annabeth. Naruto did say that they would get her back, but he had his doubts. He just felt down about it all. he couldn't believe Annabeth was gone. And as angry as he was at Thalia, he had a sinking feeling that she was right. It _was _my fault.

What had Annabeth wanted to tell him in the gym? Something serious, she'd said. Now he might never find out. He thought about how they had danced together for half a song, and my heart felt even heavier. Stupid school dance.

He peered over at Thalia and Naruto. They were both fearless and brave in his opinion and it sort of made him jealous. He saw as they kissed and he sighed. He still didn't know if he felt that way with Annabeth. She was a good friend and it was confusing. However, he couldn't help but be happy for them. Thalia was tree for so long and then Naruto came around. He usually helped everyone he could. He watched as they walked with the wolves without fear.

However, his attention was cut off as one of the hunters came over and dropped his bag in front of him. The Grover and Nico came over to tend to his wounds. While that was going on, Nico rummaged through his own bag, which the Hunters had apparently packed for him, though how they'd snuck into Westover Hall unseen, no body knew. Nico laid out a bunch of figurines in the snow—little battle replicas of Greek gods and heroes. Percy recognized Zeus with a lightning bolt, Ares with a spear, Apollo with his sun chariot.

"Big collection," Percy said.

Nico grinned. "I've got almost all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones."

"You've been playing this game a long time?"

"Just this year. Before that…" He knit his eyebrows.

"What?" Percy asked.

"I forget. That's weird." Nico looked unsettled, but it didn't last long. "Hey, can I see that sword you were using?"

Percy decided to show him Riptide, and explained how it turned from a pen into a sword just by uncapping it.

"Cool! Does it ever run out of ink?"

"Um, well, I don't actually write with it."

"Are you really the son of Poseidon?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you surf really well, then?"

Percy looked at Grover, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Jeez, Nico," Percy said, exasperated. "I've never really tried."

After about…fifty more question of random nonsense, in which Percy was slowly losing his mind and seriously wanted to throw the kid in a sack and throw him to the wolves. However, he didn't and was rewarded with another question.

"So, what's the story with that Naruto guy? He is awesome!" Nico shouted.

Percy and Grover laughed nervously. "Well, would you believe us if we tell you he is a ninja?"

Nico stared at them blankly before he exploded with enthusiasm. "THAT IS EVEN MORE AWESOME!" He shouted before going off about what the blond could do and such.

The two boys looked at the younger one in disbelief. _What have we done?_

Thankfully, someone came over. However, it was Zoe Nightshade. "Percy Jackson." She had dark brown eyes and a slightly upturned her silver circlet and her proud expression, she looked so much like royalty that Percy felt that he had to resist the urge to sit up straight and say "Yes, ma'am." She studied him distastefully, like he was a bag of dirty laundry she'd been sent to fetch. "Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

XXX

Zoe led Percy to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved him inside.

Bianca di Angelo was seated next to the auburn-haired girl, who he still had trouble thinking

of as Artemis. Then there was Naruto, who was sitting off to the side. Zoe didn't seem very happy that Percy was there and it showed the same with Naruto as well. Still, Percy wondered how Zoe got Naruto away from Thalia.

In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others they didn't recognize. Percy figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack looking at all those rare skins, but maybe since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot. There was a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis's lap. Odd.

"Join us, Percy Jackson," the goddess said.

He sat across from her on the tent floor. The goddess studied him, which made him uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young girl.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh…a little."

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" Percy asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh."

Artemis' attention then shifted to Naruto. "I, along with many others, are put off with your attitude."

"Really, are all of Hades's kids that bad?" Naruto asked, a bit annoyed.

Artemis looked a little pained at that. "Some are not even given a chance because of their siblings' history. Some are already that bad by the time we meet them. However, after all that we have heard that you have been through, you are the exact opposite of the norm. Also, we also thought you would be worse because you came from the other world."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, now that I can see from some of the people I have met. Orochimaru being one of them. So, you have been there before?"

"Yes, but all recruits replied in the negative. Saying they had something to prove or wanted to achieve. Your mother being one of my top future recruits." Artemis replied, gauging his reaction.

Percy looked at Naruto in worry, wondering what he would feel about that. He was kind of afraid now. Sometimes Naruto had a temper.

However, all the tension was brought to a halt when Naruto spoke. "Really? My mom was that bad ass as a kid?"

That made everyone in the group blink. "You are not mad?" Artemis asked, curious as too why.

"Why should I be? You can't change what's been done in the past, you got to keep moving forward or you'll regret everything you done and go insane. Besides, my mommade her choice, so I don't feel I should be mad." Naruto replied.

Zoe eyed Naruto with narrowed eyes and could find no deceit. He was telling the truth and it baffled her. "So…you respect women?"

"Yep!" Naruto replied happily. "Back in my world, our Hokage, the strongest ninja in our village was the Tsunade of the Sennin. You could say she had Hercules' strength and the bed medic around. Don't mess with you or she mess with your insides, in more ways than one. Then there is Anko. The Snake Mistress. Kurenai, our Genjutsu master, now she can really mess with your mind!" Went off tangent to other women he meet like Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari. He was truthfully for each one and most would think that was fear, but it was respect for them that he went on about. "Finally, there is Hinata. She is part of the Hyuuga clan. She may be shy, but, I see great things from her."

Zoe and Artemis were impressed, but now was not the time to dwell on that. They had other things to do and Artemis feared that there was a possibility that Zoe could fall for the blond one. Yes, she lost some good hunters to men, but Zoe was among one of her best. Still, all good things come to an end, but she hoped that this lasted longer.

Zoe didn't know what to think at the moment. This _male_ had actually gain _some_ of her respect for actually respecting women, but she knew he was with Thalia. Still, he was a good person and she like that. However, Percy had not gained any respect from her. So she settle with glaring at him. But Naruto had caught some of her attention and she felt that she needed to watch him.

Artemis had noticed that her hunter, Zoe in particular, still hated men. "You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?"

"That boy in Colorado," Zoe said. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah, yes." Artemis nodded, satisfied. "I enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the…mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

Percy nodded and Naruto kept quiet. He did not want to turn into some rabbit with horns….at least that was what he thought a jackalope was. _Why are all women to scary…well I guess woman could think the same about us…but still!_

Percy explained his run in with the Manticore and what it had spoke of, making Artemis' fears come true.

Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer."

Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" Both boys asked, completely lost.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at Percy intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'"

"No, no. After that."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoe's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that._ Who is this General again? I don't remember, but it had Zoe concerned._

"Go on, Percy," the goddess said.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—"

"Stirring," Bianca corrected.

"Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

The goddess was so still she could've been a statue. Naruto groaned. "Great, I read something about that back at Yancy. This'll be fun." He said, confusing Percy.

However, Percy didn't really know how important it was, so he shrugged it off. "Maybe he was lying," He said.

Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis—"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As…as you wish, my lady."

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" I asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddesses pray?" Percy asked, wondering about that absent mindedly, making Naruto chuckle.

A flicker of a smile played across Artemis's lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki, I have a small task for you two."

"Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?"

"Sadly, no. I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return."

"_What_?" Zoe' blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—"

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down."

Zoe muttered something about foolish campers.

"I don't have a problem with that." Naruto replied with a shrug. "Having more people in camp we be fun. So you girls burned down a cabin. I practically tortured Tanalus when he was there. Ah, pranks are always fun."

Zoe and Artemis bristled when they heard that man's name, however, they were glad Naruto made his life a living hell after what he did. "He is not still there is he?" Zoe asked.

"On no. He is long gone and is being tortured by my mom." Naruto nonchalantly, making Artemis smile when he mentioned Kushina.

"And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?"

Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Wait," Percy said. "Thinking about what?"

"They…they've invited me to join the Hunt."

"What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive." Percy nearly shouted.

"It is not the only way for a girl," Zoe said.

Percy couldn't believe what he was heating and we even more enraged when he saw that Naruto wasn't saying anything. "Bianca, camp is cool! It's got a pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and… I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?"

"To begin with," Zoe said, "immortality."

Percy turned his to Artemis in shock. "She's kidding, right?"

"Zoe rarely kids about anything," Artemis said. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal…unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath."

"What oath?" Percy asked.

"Love. They won't be able to fall in love with men. I mean. They are not allowed." Naruto replied, breaking his silence to answer his friend. "It is a choice they because of this and their immortality, they never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally." He then paused. "Think of it like the girl version of the Lost Boys in those Peter Pan movies."

Percy seemed to think of that before he looked back to Artemis. "So they will be like you?"

"Like you?"

The goddess nodded.

Percy tried picturing it….he couldn't. "So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods—"

"Not just half-bloods," Zoe interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals—"

"Which are you, then?" Percy dumbly asked and she glared at him.

"Uh Percy, Not all questions are that great to ask." Naruto stated, trying to pull his friend's ass out of the fire. "Just like with asking an older lady's age." Percy widened his eyes at that and nodded. Zoe, still glaring at Percy, nodded at Naruto slightly.

"That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Bianca may join if she wishes. It is her choice." Zoe stated.

"Bianca, this is crazy," Percy said. "What about your brother? Nico can't be a Hunter."

"Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do."

"Hey!" Percy protested, however Naruto rolled his eyes, not bothering to argue. It wouldn't do him any good this time around anyway.

"You can see him from time to time," Artemis assured Bianca. "But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us."

"A new family," Bianca repeated dreamily. "Free of responsibility."

"Percy, I know you don't like this choice, but it is not yours to make." Naruto stated. "I knew what this was about Percy. I remember some of our reading back in Yancy. So, we can't influence her. After all, it is her choice in the end.

Bianca looked at Zoe. "Is it worth it?"

Zoe nodded. "It is."

"What do I have to do?"

"Say this," Zoe told her, " 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.' And then 'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'"

Bianca looked to be in deep thought. Wondering whether or not she should do this or not. If she was honest with herself, she wanted this. She wanted to be free of taking care of her little brother all the time. She wanted to be free! But, with the arrival of Naruto….her brother. Her older brother! She could actually say that now Now, she was not sure she wanted that. He could help her take care of Nico, but she would not act all dependent on him.

There was also the oddness of it all. Their father, while having people take care of them, didn't want to reveal them to other people as he kids. Something some old pact of not having any more kids. However, all three of them were technicality. They were all conceived BEFORE the pact.

Naruto was something to her and while not revealing it out right, he promised to take care of them like an older brother should. And the thing is, she believed him. She could actually see them as a family and if what Artemis said was true about the children of Hades, Naruto could be the one to keep them out of the darkness.

With her mind made up, he looked straight at Artemis and said, "I am sorry, but there are things that I am needed for and family is important to me, no matter if I would lei some freedom form my brother. I feel that I would regret it later if I said yes to your answer."

Artemis looked at the girl for a moment and nodded. She knew how she felt, having a brother of her own. She also knew that Hades was their father, effectively making her Naruto's younger sister. Now if she knew that, she was good at keeping that hidden for now. "I can understand that. It is your choice after all."

That choice didn't sit well with Zoe, but she accepted it. At least it was not the Thalia rejection. Still she wondered if Naruto had a hand in this at all.

Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. Zoe, break camp. You must get to Long

Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother."

Zoe didn't look real happy about this idea, but she nodded and left the tent. Bianca turned to her secret brother and said, I hope I will not be too much of a burden at camp."

Naruto smiled. "I doubt you will, but don't worry, we got your back, right Percy?"

"Yeah. I am also glad you chose to stay with us." Percy said. Bianca just shrugged.

"Yes, now you all get to see my irresponsible twin, Apollo." Artemis replied with a gleam in her eyes.

"I do wonder what he is like." Naruto replied airheadedly, making Percy wonder how his friend was so knowledgeable about things and then dumb about others. Oh well. Naruto was Naruto after all.

XXXX

**And we are done. I am getting the feeling that Naruto and Apollo will get along nicely in the next chapter.  
**

**Review!  
**


	3. Dangerous Driving

**Breaking the Titans Curse**

**Chapter 3**

**Ok i fixed a few mistakes. Just to let you ALL know that Biance didn't join the hunters. I know i messed up. Now, i have more important stuff to do...like take all the crappy lemons that i make out of my stories until this crap blows over.**

Artemis assured the group that dawn was coming, but it was just hard to tell. It was colder and darker and snowier than ever. Up on the hill, Westover Hall's windows were completely lightless. Percy wondered if the teachers had even noticed the di Angelos and Dr. Thorn were missing yet. He didn't want to be around when they did.

The Hunters broke camp as quickly as they'd set it up. Percy stood shivering in the snow (unlike the Hunters, who didn't seem to feel at all uncomfortable), and Artemis stared into the east like she was expecting something. Bianca sat off to one side, talking with Nico. The boy looked wide eyed before hugging his sister forcefully before he looked towards Naruto with a smile.

That was another thing, Percy just could not understand the situation there, but he felt that it was not his time to know just yet. He just wished that he knew what was up. Oh and the guy didn't look cold at all with his biker wear on. It was just nuts! Then there was the small dog that was playing with eh hunters. That little dog was on Naruto bike.

Naruto noticed him looking at him so he walked over along with Thalia and Grover, the former of which was leaning on the blond ninja. Those two wanted to know what happened in the tent, so Percy told them. Grover paled before looking to the girl with her brother in shock. Thalia looked as well before saying. "What did you say to make her refuse, Naruto?"

"What makes you think I said anything?" Naruto asked with a smile, making the girl roll her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me." Thalia said with a devious smirk. She knew he had said something to the girl to make her stay with her brother, she just didn't know what. Still… "The last time the Hunters visited camp, it didn't go well."

"How'd they even show up here?"Percy wondered. "I mean, they just appeared out of nowhere."

"And Bianca didn't joined them," Thalia said with a smirk. "Looks like Zoe didn't get her claws into another one."

"Still," Grover said. "Eternity with Artemis?" He heaved a big sigh.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You satyrs. You're all in love with Artemis. Don't you get that she'll never love you back?"

"But she's so…into nature," Grover swooned.

"You're nuts," said Thalia.

"Nuts and berries," Grover said dreamily. "Yeah."

Naruto laughed at that. "Man Grover, I don't know if you would survive in my world or not. Nothing but trees and nature…although the trade off is all the dead because we are ninja's."

Grover looked nervous. "I am not sure I want to go there."

XXX

Finally the sky began to lighten. Artemis muttered, "About time. He's so-o-o lazy during the winter."

"You're, um, waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked.

"For my brother. Yes." Artemis replied, a little irritated

"Hmm, I wonder if we'll get along." Naruto wondered aloud while Percy still could not believe that Apollo could drive the sun!

Artemis seemed to pick on Percy's skepticism and ignoring Naruto for the moment. "It's not exactly as you think," Artemis said.

"Oh, okay." Percy started to relax. "So, it's not like he'll be pulling up in a—"

There was a sudden burst of light on the horizon. A blast of warmth.

"Don't look," Artemis advised. "Not until he parks."

_Oh? That should be interesting." _Naruto thought as they did as they were told. The light and warmth intensified until Percy's winter coat felt like it was melting off of him, hell Naruto was pretty sure his leather coat was melting too him. Then suddenly the light died.

Percy looked first while hearing Naruto whistled. He couldn't believe it. It was _his _ , the car he wanted, anyway. A red convertible Maserati Spyder. It was so awesome it glowed. Then he realized it was glowing because the metal was hot. The snow had melted around the Maserati in a perfect circle, which explained why they were now standing on green grass and their shoes were wet.

The driver got out, smiling. He looked about seventeen or eighteen, and for a second, Percy looked uneasy because he almost thought it was Luke, his old enemy. Thankfully, Naruto put his hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him. Percy took a better look. This guy had the same sandy hair and outdoorsy good looks. But it wasn't Luke. This guy was taller, with no scar on his face like Luke's. His smile was brighter and more playful. (Luke didn't do much more than scowl and sneer these days.) The Maserati driver wore jeans and loafers and a sleeveless T-shirt.

"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"Well, he IS the sun god." Naruto deadpanned.

Thalia smirked, seeing that Naruto was a little jealous, but she would never leave him for some pretty boy god that would dump her for the next piece of ass that walked his way. No, she was in love with Naruto, but that does not mean she liked messing with him sometimes. "No…that's not it." She replied. Naruto seeing what she was doing, just rolled his eyes.

"Little sister!" Apollo called. If his teeth were any whiter he could've blinded them without the sun car, but Naruto idly wonder if he was the one to teach Guy from his world that technique. "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!"

Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your _little_ sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue—"

"So what's up?" he interrupted. "Got the girls with you, I see. You all need some tips on archery?"

Artemis grit her teeth. "I need a favor. I have some hunting to do, _alone_. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-Blood."

"Sure, sis!" Then he raised his hands in a 'stop everything' gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

The Hunters all groaned. Apparently they'd met Apollo before.

He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically.

_"Green grass breaks through snow._

_Artemis pleads for my help._

_I am so cool."_

He grinned at them, waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables," Artemis said.

Apollo frowned. "Was it?"

"Yes. What about I am so big-headed?"

"No, no, that's six syllables. Hmm." He started muttering to himself.

Zoe Nightshade turned to the group of demi-gods…and a satyr. "Lord Apollo has been going through this haiku phase ever since he visited Japan. 'Tis not as bad as the time he visited Limerick. If I'd had to hear one more poem that started with, _There once was a goddess from Sparta_—"

"I've got it!" Apollo announced. "_I am so awesome_. That's five syllables!" He bowed, looking very pleased with himself.

_Not really creative, but it works. _Naruto thought_._

"And now, sis. Transportation for the Hunters, you say? Good timing. I was just about ready to roll."

"These demigods will also need a ride," Artemis said, pointing to Naruto's group. "Some of Chiron's campers."

"No problem!" Apollo checked us out. "Let's see…Thalia, right? I've heard all about you."

Thalia blushed. "Hi, Lord Apollo."

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"Uh, I think we should go soon." Naruto deadpanned.

Apollo looked at Naruto before a giant smile came on his face. "SO! The ninja boy is here! You know, i have agree with most on Olympus that you are ok. Also, I have been to your world before."

"Really? What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"I met this one guy called Killer Bee. Taught me about rap." Apollo said, making Naruto smirk. He kind of liked rap. "However, the guy was a little off. So wanna do a rap battle, hell, it might be my knew thing!"

"Well, I am not great at it but…I can try my hand at it." Naruto said with smirk.

"But we don't have time for that." Artemis stated hastily, hoping to avoid something catastrophic. "You should get going."

"Oh, right." Then he looked at the water boy, and his eyes narrowed. "Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah. I mean… yes, sir." It seemed weird calling a teenager "sir," but he'd learned to be careful with immortals. They tended to get offended easily. Then they blew stuff up.

Apollo studied him, but he didn't say anything, which Percy found a little creepy.

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

Percy looked at the Maserati, which would seat two people max. There were about twenty of them.

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo said.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…" He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. _Chirp, chirp_.

For a moment, the car glowed brightly the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by one of those Turtle Top shuttle buses like we used for school basketball games.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

Zoe ordered the Hunters to start loading. She picked up her camping pack, and Apollo said, "Here, sweetheart. Let me get that."

Zoe recoiled. Her eyes flashed murderously.

"Brother," Artemis chided. "You do not help my Hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my Hunters. And you do _not _call them sweetheart."

Apollo spread his hands. "Sorry. I forgot. Hey, sis, where are you off to, anyway?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"I'll find out. I see all. Know all." Apollo said before he looked to Naruto and winked, telling he knew about Naruto's little harem, which made the blond chuckle.

Artemis snorted. "Just drop them off, Apollo. And no messing around!"

"No, no! I never mess around."

Artemis rolled her eyes, then looked at us. "I will see you by winter solstice. Zoe, you are in charge of the Hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe straightened. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis knelt and touched the ground as if looking for she rose, she looked troubled. "So much danger. The beast must be found."

She sprinted toward the woods and melted into the snow and shadows.

Thalia then choose that moment to speak to Naruto. "Hey, are you coming with us? What about your bike?"

"Right, my bike." Naruto scratched his head before a smile broke out and he snapped his fingers and the bike glowed brightly before it jumped into his hand, turning into a snow globe. "See? Travel size!"

Thalia laughed before a pout came to her face. "But I wanted to have some alone time before we got to camp and Clarisse and Silena notice your there."

Zoe rose an eyebrow at that, but shook it off. She didn't know if she wanted to know.

"Oh, you want some alone time?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "I can think of a few ways for that to happen."

Nico rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise. "Gross! Quit being all lovey dovy!" Bianca smiled before she rapped the kid on the head.

Apollo just chuckled and asked, "So, who wants to drive?"

XXX

The Hunters piled into the van. They all crammed into the back so they'd be as far away as possible from Apollo and the rest of the highly infectious males, as Percy put it with a smile and Naruto just laughed at that. However, since Bianca didn't join the hunters, she still wanted to be friends, so she sat next to Zoe to try and make conversation.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!"

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair. "That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun…er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

Nico shook his head. "No."

"Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car."

"Can I drive?"

"No. Too young."

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

"Mm, no," Apollo said. "Too furry." He looked past Percy and focused on Thalia and Naruto. "Oh! Thalia, Daughter of Zues. Lord of the sky. Perfect! While she is driving, Me and Naruto can do our best at a rap battle."

Everyone in bus looked at the Sun God like he had gone insane. However, all Thalia didn't care about the rapping. She didn't thimk she could or should drive. "Oh, no." Thalia shook her head. "No, thanks."

"C'mon," Apollo said. "How old are you?"

Thalia hesitated. "I don't know."

It was sad, but true. She'd been turned into a tree when she was twelve, but that had been seven years ago. So she should be nineteen, if you went by years. But she still felt like she was twelve, and if you looked at her, she seemed somewhere in between. The best Chiron could figure, she had kept aging while in tree form, but much more slowly.

Apollo tapped his finger to his lips. "You're fifteen, almost sixteen."

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm the god of prophecy. I know stuff. You'll turn sixteen in about a week."

"That's my birthday! December twenty-second."

"Which means you're old enough now to drive with a learner's permit!"

Thalia shifted her feet nervously. "Uh—"

"Thalia, I think you can do it." Naruto said with a smile as he put an arm around the girl. "And since when do back down from a challenge like this?"

Thalia looked to her boyfriend who had the utmost confidence in her and smiled. Zoe, who had been watching this, rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She didn't know how to make this relationship. Thalia nodded. "I'll do it!"

Apollo smiled brightly again at that. Naruto really knew how to push buttons to make things work. "Don't sweat it!Maine to Long Island is a really short trip, and don't worry about what happened to the last kid I trained. You're Zeus's daughter. He's not going to blast _you_ out of the sky."

Apollo laughed good-naturedly. The rest of group didn't join him. He hit a button on the dashboard, and a sign popped up along the top of the windshield. They looked and saw that while backwards it read: WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER.

"Take it away!" Apollo told Thalia. "You're gonna be a natural!"

"You know, I am pretty excited about this." Naruto said with a big smile, but he did notice Percy's look of jealousy. He needed to learn that not everything was going to go his way. For while, Apollo advised Thalia on her first time driving skills. After a while, he had Naruto create a clone while he and the original began their rap battle.

Apollo looked nervous for a second and asked, "Hey, I am really rusty with my rap skills, so how about you just rap?"

Naruto smirked, thinking that Apollo was just scared he would lose, but nodded none the less. "Drop me with a beat!" The sun god smiled as he hit another button and the speaks started booming music, and Naruto swore he heard some of it before. He shrugged and sang his song. "Go Ramen, Go Ramen, Go Ramen! Fingers off my sempai or you'll mess with a Kekkei genkai. Mess with me and I'll have cook you with something called Fuck off no jutsu!"

Percy and Grover looked at each other before they cracked up. That sounded something that Naruto would do. Thalia smirked to herself despite her still freaking out about driving. Apollo laughed thinking that Naruto was way better than him, that was for sure. The Hunters just continued to glare that the blond, but some of them did tap their feet because the beat was catchy.

"Feel just like I won the lotto, Respect to Masashi Kishimoto! Trust me, this is all day. Just holla wassup at the cosplay! Look inside and you won't find me thanks to hundred million Kage Bunshin! Still all these monsters try and harm him! One for the Ra Ra RAMEN! Orochimaru came at me and still could not defeat me! If you think he can beat my old friend Sakura, then I'll put on my forehead protecta!"

The music stopped after that because he stopped. "Yeah…that's all I got."

"Still, a lot more than I could have rapped." Apollo replied with a bright smile as he slapped Naruto's back.

"Well that's great and all but I am freaking out here!" Thalia growled.

"We need to veer south for Long Island," Apollo said. "Hang a left." Thalia jerked the wheel. "The other left," Apollo suggested.

Percy looked outside and saw that they were high in the air. That made him a little sick. "Ah…" Apollo said, "A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."

Thalia tilted the wheel. Her face was chalk white, her forehead beaded with sweat. Something was definitely wrong. Naruto had replaced his clone and was trying to keep the girl calm, but that was easier said than done.

The bus pitched down and somebody screamed. Maybe it was me. Now we were heading straight toward the Atlantic Ocean at a thousand miles an hour, the New England coastline off to our right. And it was getting hot in the bus.

Apollo had been thrown somewhere in the back of the bus, but he started climbing up the rows of seats.

"Take the wheel!" Grover begged him.

"No worries," Apollo said. He looked plenty worried. "She just has to learn to—WHOA!"

Down below them was a little snow-covered New England town. At least, it used to be snow-covered. Percy and Naruto could not believe their eyes as they watched the snow melted off the trees and the roofs and the lawns. The white steeple on a church turned brown and started to smolder. Little plumes of smoke, like birthday candles, were popping up all over the town. Trees and rooftops were catching fire.

"Pull up!" Percy freaked.

There was a wild light in Thalia's eyes. She yanked back on the wheel. Percy and Grover had to hold on to their seats for dear life while Naruto just stood in place thanks to his chakra while a giant smile the whole time.

"There!" Apollo pointed. "Long Island, dead ahead. Let's slow down, dear. 'Dead' is only an expression."

Thalia was thundering toward the coastline of northern Long Island. There was Camp Half-

Blood: the valley, the woods, the beach. Hell, Naruto could see the dining pavilion and cabins and the amphitheater.

"I'm under control," Thalia muttered. "I'm under control."

They were only a few hundred yards away now.

"Brake," Apollo said.

"I can do this."

"BRAKE!"

Thalia slammed her foot on the brake, and the sun bus pitched forward at a forty-five degree angle, slamming into the Camp Half-Blood canoe lake with a huge FLOOOOOOSH! Steam billowed up, sending several frightened naiads scrambling out of the water with half-woven wicker baskets.

The bus bobbed to the surface, along with a couple of capsized, half-melted canoes.

"Well," said Apollo with a brave smile. "You were right, my dear. You had everything under control! Let's go see if we boiled anyone important, shall we?"

"Oh yeah. Like I said, you could do it." Naruto said with a big smile as he helped his girlfriend up out of the seat.

"Just don't make me do that ever again." Thalia said quietly.

"Not making any promises." Naruto joked, getting a dirty look from the girl. "Still, it makes me wonder HOW the mortals with perceive the torched landscape."

"I though you said I did good!" Thalia freaked.

"You did!" Naruto smiled. "We're alive aren't we?"

XXX

**There my stab at rap. I know I suck at it but I am also watch E3 on spike at the moment. Tell me what you think.**

**Review!**


	4. Getting Back into Camp

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 4**

**Well, with the recent shit storm going on in this site, I thought I would wait to update. So I passed the time by playing Heavy Rain for the PS3….bad idea. I want to rip my FUCKING hair out damnit! One damn mistake and I fucked up the damn game….GOD! So yeah, I might as well do this to calm my nerves.**

It was weird walking into camp. Why? Well, it had been a few months since he was there because of his training in the Underworld. Plus, it was winter and there was actual snow on the ground! Now that was surprising

See, the camp had the ultimate magic climate control. Nothing gets inside the borders unless the director, Mr. D, wants it to. Naruto thought it would be warm and sunny, but instead the snow had been allowed to fall lightly. Frost covered the chariot track and the strawberry fields. The cabins were decorated with tiny flickering lights, like Christmas lights, except they seemed to be balls of real fire. More lights glowed in the woods, and weirdest of all, a fire flickered in the attic window of the Big House, where the Oracle dwelt, imprisoned in an old mummified body. He honestly didn't want to even think what that thing was doing up there. It freaked the hell out of him….and he was in the Underworld for a few months!

"Whoa," Nico said as he climbed off the bus. "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah," Percy said.

"Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron." Naruto stated with smirk. He looked over to Zoe and said, "I can assume you've been here before and met Chiron?"

She nodded stiffly. "I have. Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

"Will-" Naruto started to say, only to be interrupted by Grover.

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

"We know the way."

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't"—he tripped over a canoe and came up still talking—"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Zoe rolled her eyes while Naruto shrugged with look saying 'Can you please just humor him? She didn't know why, but just nodded and let the Satyr lead her and the other hunters. The Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins.

Bianca smiled at Zoe as they left and Zoe actually smiled back. Naruto wondered what Thalia had said to make them hate each other. Bianca seemed ok with Zoe after all….eh, it was a mystery to him. Oh well.

"He's going to drive them up the wall, isn't he." Naruto said with a wide smile, feeling a little sorry for the hunters."

"Oh yeah." Thalia replied with a sly smirk. Any satyr would try and get on Artemis' good side and Grover is no different. She then looked at Naruto and smiled knowingly.

"What?"

"You know." Thalia said, but after seeing the boy's clueless look, she decided to elaborate. "I saw how Zoe looked at you. You actually caught the ultimate Ice Queen's interest." Naruto's eyes went to dinner plate sizes. Now that was worth it. "But just so you know, it will take more than being respectful to get her, but when you do, I can finally say I told you so to her!"

The blond put a dead panned look on his face. "Ok…I am not even sure I want to know anymore."

Before she could ask anything, Apollo's voice rang out. "Take care, sweethearts!" he said, before winking at Percy. "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Instead of answering, he hopped back in the bus. "Later Naruto and Thalia, uh be good." He shouted with a knowing wink at them, making them blush.

He gave them a wicked smile, as if he knew something they didn't. Then he closed the doors and revved the engine. They all had to turn aside as the sun chariot took off in a blast of heat. When they looked back, the lake was steaming. A red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

"Well, that was interesting." Bianca stated, still perplexed about all this.

"Hey, who Chiron?" Nico interrupted. "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director," Percy said. "He's…well, you'll see.

"If those Hunter girls don't like him," Nico grumbled but stopped when he saw his sister smile at him. "Oh well. Not everyone is likeable to them I guess."

"No, but don't worry about that." Naruto said with a smile as he walked up to the kid and put a hand on his shoulder and he lead them all into camp. Nico didn't know why, but he really really liked Naruto.

XXX

There another thing that threw Naruto and judging by Percy's expression, him too. There was barely ANYONE in camp during winter! Just the year-rounders were there—the ones who didn't have homes to go to, or would get attacked by monsters too much if they left. But there didn't even seem to be many of them, either.

Charles Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin stoking the forge outside the camp armory. The Stoll brothers, Travis and Connor, from the Hermes cabin, were picking the lock on the camp store. A few kids from the Ares cabin were having a snowball fight with the wood nymphs at the edge of the forest. Naruto noticed that Clarisse wasn't around….so that menat she had gone home. Not surprising to him. She could take care of herself in any tough situation. However, he noticed that Percy was just fine with that. Those two still didn't get along. However, Naruto did notice that Silena was there and she smiled him as they passed. Yeah, he would be seeing her soon.

The Big House was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch but didn't seem to catch anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth. The air smelled like hot chocolate. Mr. D, the camp director, and Chiron were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor.

Chiron's brown beard was shaggier for the winter. His curly hair had grown a little longer. He wasn't posing as a teacher this year, so that meant he could afford to be casual. He wore a fuzzy sweater with a hoof print design on it, and he had a blanket on his lap that almost hid his wheelchair completely.

He smiled when he saw us. "Percy! Thalia! Naruto! Ah, and these two must be—"

"Nico and Bianca Di Angelo." Naruto replied with a knowing smile, something Chiron picked up on and nodded slightly to himself.

Chiron breathed a sigh of relief. "Percy's team succeeded, then."

"Well…" Percy said nervously while Naruto looked sad.

Chiron smile melted. "What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, dear,"Mr. D said in a bored voice, "Not another one lost."

Naruto glared at Mr. D at that point. The Wine God was wearing a neon orange leopard-skin warm-up suit and his purple running shoes. A golden laurel wreath was tilted sideways on his curly black hair, which must've meant he'd won the last hand of cards.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Who else is lost?"

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark. "The Hunters are all moved in!"

Naruto snorted when he looked at the Satyr. He looked like he had too much fun….even though he got his ass kicked.

Chiron frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico and Bianca. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young friends to the den and show them our orientation film."

"But… Oh, right. Yes, sir."

"Orientation film?" Nico asked. "Is it G or PG?"

"Yeah, I don't usually let him see anything higher than that." Bianca stated seriously. She had to keep the kid in line somehow. She eyed Naruto a bit and wondered how he would handle that.

"It's PG-13," Grover said.

"Cool!" Nico happily followed him out of the room, Bianca rolled her eyes as she smiled at Naruto as they left.

"Now," Chiron said to the demi-gods of the big three, "perhaps you three should sit down and tell us the whole story."

XXX

When the story was done, Chiron turned to Mr. D. "We should launch a search for Annabeth immediately."

"I'll go," The three demi gods said at the same time.

Mr. D sniffed. "Certainly not!"

The three started complaining, but Mr. D held up his hand. He had that purplish angry fire in his eyes that usually meant something bad and godly was going to happen if they didn't shut up.

"From what you have told me,"Mr. D said, "we have broken even on this escapade. We have, ah, regrettably lost Annie Bell—"

"Annabeth," Percy snapped. She'd gone to camp since she was seven, and still Mr. D pretended not to know her name. That was so irritating to him!

"Yes, yes," he said. "And you procured a small annoying boy and his over protective sister to replace her. So I see no point risking further half-bloods on a ridiculous rescue. The possibility is very great that this Annie girl is dead."

Percy wanted to strangle Mr. D. It wasn't fair Zeus had sent him here to dry out as camp director for a hundred years. It was meant to be a punishment forMr. D's bad behavior on Olympus, but it ended up being a punishment for all of the campers.

"Annabeth may be alive," Chiron said, but Percy could tell he was having trouble sounding upbeat. He'd practically raised Annabeth all those years she was a year-round camper, before she'd given living with her dad and stepmom a second try. "She's very bright. If…if our enemies have her, she will try to play for time. She may even pretend to cooperate."

"That's right," Thalia said. "Luke would want her alive."

"Right and that is why as her friend, I can't leave her to whatever fate he has for her." Naruto said seriously.

"In which case" said Mr. D, "I'm afraid she will have to be smart enough to escape on her own." Naruto growled at that, getting as irritated as Percy was now. However, Percy just got up and left the table.

"Percy." Chiron's tone was full of warning. In the back of his mind, he knew Mr. D was not somebody to mess with. Even if you were an impulsive ADHD kid like him, he wouldn't give you any slack. But Percy was so angry he didn't care.

"You're glad to lose another camper," Percy said. "You'd like it if we all disappeared!"

Mr. D stifled a yawn. "You have a point?"

"Yeah," Percy growled. Naruto stood off to the side, staying quiet, not sure what to say. Thalia seemed to be in the same situation. "Just because you were sent here as a punishment doesn't mean you have to be a lazy jerk! This is your civilization, too. Maybe you could try helping out a little!"

For a second, there was no sound except the crackle of the fire. The light reflected in Mr. D's eyes, giving him a sinister look. He opened his mouth to say something—probably a curse that would blast the kid to smithereens—when Nico burst into the room, followed by Grover and Bianca.

"SO COOL!" Nico yelled, holding his hands out to Chiron. "You're…you're a centaur!"

"I am not sure how to take that, but I am getting used to all this weirdness." Bianca replied as she walked.

Chiron managed a nervous smile. "Yes, Mr. di Angelo, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."

"Thank you." Bianca said, getting a smile from the man.

"And, whoa!" Nico looked at Mr. D. "You're the wine dude? No way!"

Mr. D turned his eyes away from Percy and gave Nico a look of loathing. "The wine dude?"

"Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine."

"My figurine."

Bianca grimaced. "It is part of a game based on the so called Mythology."

"Mythomagic!" Nico boosted. "And a holofoil card, too! And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!"

"Ah."Mr. D seemed truly perplexed, which probably saved Percy's life. "Well, that's… gratifying."

"Percy," Chiron said quickly, "you, Naruto and Thalia go down to the cabins. Inform the campers we'll be playing capture the flag tomorrow evening."

"Capture the flag?" Percy asked. "But we don't have enough—"

"It is a tradition," Chiron said. "A friendly match, whenever the Hunters visit."

"Yeah," Thalia muttered. "I bet it's real friendly."

"Why do I feel like this is going to end in disaster?" Naruto deadpanned.

Chiron jerked his head toward Mr. D, who was still frowning as Nico talked about how many defense points all the gods had in his game while Bianca looked on nervously. "Run along now," Chiron told us.

"Oh, right," Thalia said. "Come on boys."

She hauled the two out of the Big House before Dionysus could remember that he wanted to kill one of them.

XXX

"You've already got Ares on your bad side," Thalia reminded Percy as the three of them trudged toward the cabins. "You need another immortal enemy?"

She was right. Percy's first summer as a camper, he and Naruto had gotten in a fight with Ares, and now Percy and all his children wanted to kill him, which was strange because Naruto got the opposite treatment. It just didn't make much sense to the water boy. Hell, he really didn't need Dionysus as a real enemy. He wasn't sure Naruto could protect him from that.

"Sorry," Percy said. "I couldn't help it. It's just so unfair."

She stopped by the armory and looked out across the valley, toward the top of Half-Blood Hill. Her pine tree was still there, the Golden Fleece glittering in its lowest branch. The tree's magic still protected the borders of camp, but it no longer used Thalia's spirit for power.

"Percy, everything is unfair," Thalia muttered. "Sometimes I wish…"

She didn't finish, but her tone was so sad Percy felt sorry for her. With her ragged black hair and her black punk clothes, an old wool overcoat wrapped around her, she looked like some kind of huge raven, completely out of place in the white landscape. Naruto was no different with his biker clothes, that was actually kind of funny. They were perfect for each other in his eyes.

Naruto put a hand on the girl's shoulder, a knowing smile on his face. Thalia smiled as well and hugged the blond. They both wanted to put all the crap they went through behind them. How Naruto stated sane with what he went through, Thalia would never know and it will driving her insane. He seriously was not like other children of Hades.

"We'll get Annabeth back," Percy promised. "I just don't know how yet."

"First I found out that Luke is lost," she said. "Now Annabeth—"

"Don't think like that." Percy stated with a frown.

"You're right." She straightened up. "We'll find a way."

"Of course we will. We always do after all." Naruto replied with a laugh. "There is always a way." Thalia and Percy nodded at that. They were demi gods and some of the strongest in a long time. Yeah, they would do their best!

Over at the basketball court, a few of the Hunters were shooting hoops. One of them was arguing with a guy from the Ares cabin. The Ares kid had his hand on his sword and the Hunter girl looked like she was going to exchange her basketball for a bow and arrow any second.

"Oh no." Naruto deadpanned.

"Me and Naruto will break that up," Thalia said. "You circulate around the cabins. Tell everybody about capture the flag tomorrow."

"Wait, why me?" Naruto asked, completely caught off guard.

"All right. You should be team captain." Percy offered, ignoring the biker blond.

"No, no," she said. "You and Naruto have been at camp longer. One of you do it."

Percy took on a thoughtful look on his face and then said, "Naruto then."

"Um, don't I have a choice in this?" Naruto asked.

"Not really." Thalia replied with a smirk.

"How about we all be captain, co-captain it!" Naruto offered, trying to get out of doing on his own. Thalia nodded, though the thought of her leading made her a bit uneasy. Percy seemed to be in the same boat, but he nodded as well.

Percy then turned back to Thalia and said, "Hey, Thalia."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened at Westover. I should've waited for you guys."

'"S'okay, Percy. I probably would've done the same thing." She shifted from foot to foot, like she was trying to decide whether or not to say more. "You know, you asked about my mom and I kinda snapped at you. It's just…I went back to find her after seven years, and I found out she died in Los Angeles. She, um… she was a heavy drinker, and apparently she was out driving late one night about two years ago, and…" Thalia blinked hard while gripping Naruto's hand for a moment. He seemed to already know.

Actually he did! To test out his bike before he went to the Underworld, he took Thalia for a ride. The end was not a great experience for Thalia when she found out about her mom.

"I'm sorry." Percy said.

"Yeah, well. It's… it's not like we were ever close. I ran away when I was ten. Best two

years of my life were when I was running around with Luke and Annabeth. But still—"

"That's why you had trouble with the sun van."

She gave him a wary look. "What do you mean?"

"The way you stiffened up. You must've been thinking about your mom, not wanting to get behind the wheel, even if Naruto was giving you his support." Percy replied.

Naruto grimaced about that comment and Percy wished he never said that because the look she was giving him made him nervous and fearful for his life. Why? Well she was giving the water boy the same look Zeus. The same look when he was angry, like her eyes would shoot a million volts.

Naruto got a random thought at that. Could she have a power like that?

"Yeah," she muttered. "Yeah, that must've been it."

She trudged off toward the court while dragging Naruto with her, where the Ares camper and the Hunter were trying to kill each other with a sword and a basketball. However, she wanted to cool off her own way, so she sent Naruto with Percy in the end.

XXX

"I messed up, didn't I?" Percy grimaced as they walked around the cabins. The cabins were the weirdest collection of buildings you've ever seen. Zeus and Hera's big white-columned buildings, Cabins One and Two, stood in the middle, with five gods' cabins on the left and five goddesses' cabins on the right, so they all made a U around the central green and the barbecue hearth. Then the really out of the place cabin was Hades'. It looked like one of those haunted houses and Naruto was supposed to live in that. Charming.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it for now. She just needs to cool off." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"What happened anyway?" Percy asked.

"Sorry Percy, but I am not telling you that, you'll have to ask her yourself." Naruto stated seriously and Percy got the hint to leave it alone for the moment.

They made the rounds, telling everybody about capture the flag. Percy woke up some Ares kid from his midday nap and he yelled at poor kid to go away. When percy asked him where Clarisse was he said, "Went on a quest for Chiron. Top secret!"

"Really? Wonder what it could be." Naruto said stiffly as he walked to the cabin, catching attention away from Percy, much to his relief. "She ok?"

"Haven't heard from her in a month. She's missing in action. Sorry man, I can't help you there." The Ares kid replied, actually liking Naruto.

Naruto grabbed Percy and drug him away, letting the Ares kid get some sleep. Percy wasn't sure, but he though he heard Naruto mention something about killing Chiron.

Soon, they made it to Percy's cabin. It was a low gray building hewn from sea stone, with shells and coral fossils imprinted in the rock. "Listen, I'll let the Aphrodite and Artemis cabin know what is going on, get some rest." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Percy replied with a smile before walked in.

Naruto nodded to himself and walked over to his usual cabin, the Aphrodite Cabin, because he usually didn't stay at the Hades Cabin where he was usually alone. Walking in, he smiled when he saw his other girlfriend standing before him with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Silena said before she flung herself at him in a kiss. "I missed you."

"I did too. We basically lived together and we never went out until….well you know. But when we did get together, I had to leave." Naruto said regretfully.

Silena smiled gently. "Don't worry about it, you back now and that is all that matters. So what's new?"

Naruto smiled and debated whether to tell what he knew or not. "Ok, you can't tell this to anyone." Naruto said seriously.

Silena widened her eye before nodding and lead them to her room. There was no one else in there, so they were safe. "So what?"

"Ok listen, those two half-bloods that Percy and Thalia were told to get, they are actually my brother and sister. Yet, they don't know yet…well Bianca knows but until dad 'claims' them, we can't say anything at the moment." Naruto said.

Silena knew who those two newbies were. She had seen them when they came after all. "Now that is new, but I will keep it on the down low for now. Still, a brother and sister, great isn't it?"

"Yeah, I was always alone back in Konoha, it is nice to have a bigger family." Naruto replied.

"Bigger?"

"Yeah, I have you girls and now some blood family."

Silena smiled brightly at that and kissed him again. "Glad to know that."

"Yeah and I am going to see if they can get into the Hades Cabin before the claiming, if not, they go to the Hermes Cabin."

Silena frowned at that. "That's going to be hard. Chiron is going to be a hard ass about it."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Naruto chuckled a bit. "But he also has the Hunters to deal with. And speaking of them, I have to inform them of the future Capture the Flag game the camp will play. I swear though, Thalia has a plan for their little leader, Zoe….i just don't know what."

Silena rose an eyebrow at that before saying, "Well, you better get cracking…see you later." She walked out of the room with a noticed sway in her hips, catching the blond's attention.

"Man…" Naruto said once she was gone. He really needed to get to know his girls a lot more. He had a good handle on Thalia, but Silena and Clarisse needed more attention. Only…Clarisse wasn't here, something he would pick with Chiron about.

XXX

Naruto was actually nervous. He was not Grover, who didn't mind getting scratched up by the hunters. Now, that doesn't mean he was a coward and wouldn't fight back, but he was not sure how to go about this. I mean, the hunters were all man hating and he was a man….not good.

"Why couldn't Thalia have done this?" Naruto grumbled to himself as he knocked. "Oh right, Thalia and Zoe hate each other."

The door swung open and a beefy girl answered the door. At the first look at him, she glared at him before asking, "What do _you _want."

"Well." Naruto answered uncomfortably while rubbing the back of his head, "I was hoping to speak with Zoe about this since she seems to be your leader when Lady Artemis is not around."

"You would be correct." Zoe's voice said as she came to the door and the other girl left, but not before glaring again at Naruto. "Now, what do you want?"

"Well, Chiron is setting up a Capture the Flag game tomorrow evening." Naruto replied with a smile, a little calmer now that he was talking to someone he was already knew within the hunter ranks.

Zoe had a dangerous look in her eye as she smiled. "Good, then we can win yet again with these campers."

"Seems like you already have this in the bag." Naruto said with a serious look as he crossed his arms.

"I already know we will win because we do every time." Zoe replied with a smirk.

"We'll see." Naruto replied in kind.

"Is that a challenge?" Zoe asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah! I'll show you that I can lead these campers to victory."

Interest showed in her eyes at that. He didn't seem to be bluffing. "Yes, we'll see about that."

"You're on. May the best group win."

"I am sure we will." Zoe replied. However, neither of them notice until then that their faces were inches apart. She quickly backed away and closed the door with a scowl on her face. However, she did think he had nice blue eyes.

Thalia saw this and smirked evilly. Naruto looked confused like usual, but she had to set him straight somehow and Zoe was going to get it as well. Thalia was going to be right!

XXX

Dinner was ok in Naruto's opinion. While he sat with the Aphrodite kids, which there wasn't much during this time of the year. He was still kind of pissed that Chiron wasn't budging on his stance that Nico and Bianca couldn't join him at the Hades table and cabin. It was complete bull, but whatever.

Oh he could still get to know his new family, but not living in the same place and eating them is not the same. Oh well, it wasn't a total loss either. The Centaur did give him some info on Clarisse. It wasn't great, but at least he knew where she was. He just hoped she got out ok.

Looking around, she saw that Percy looked depressed at his own table. The boy liked to think himself a social butterfly, so Naruto could understand why he was depressed. Thalia seemed to be in the same boat. It wasn't always easy being the kid of one of the big three. At least the Hephaestus, Ares, and Hermes cabins had a few people each. Nico sat with the Stoll brothers, since new campers always got stuck in the Hermes cabin if their Olympian parent was unknown. The Stoll brothers seemed to be trying to convince Nico that poker was a much better game than Mythomagic. Naruto wondered if they were pranking Nico or what. Either way, he was going to lose some cash…unless Nico has his luck, then the Stroll brothers would be losing money…again.

The only table that really seemed to be having a good time was the Artemis table. The Hunters drank and ate and laughed like one big happy family. Zoe sat at the head like she was the mama. She didn't laugh as much as the others, but she did smile from time to time. Her silver lieutenant's band glittered in the dark braids of her hair. Naruto smiled at that, she smile was nice, which made him wonder why didn't do it that often.

When they were finished eating, Chiron made the customary toast to the gods and formally welcomed the Hunters of Artemis. The clapping was pretty halfhearted. Then he announced the "good will" capture-the-flag game for tomorrow night, which got a lot better reception.

A lot of the campers cheered that and even said that if Naruto led them, they could win this time. Naruto sighed; he really shouldn't have made that challenge because Thalia, Percy, and the rest of the camp basically went with it.

Afterward, they all trailed back to their cabins for an early, winter lights out. Yeah, it a good thing too because they were all extremely tired. However, the dreams were just more info for the blond…and Percy as well.

XXX _The Dream_

Annabeth was on a dark hillside, shrouded in fog. It was kind of like the underworld because it seemed like there was no sky. Percy felt claustrophobic while Naruto sniffed, he was used to it.

Annabeth struggled up the hill. Old broken Greek columns of black marble were scattered around, as though something had blasted a huge building to rums.

"Thorn!" Annabeth cried. "Where are you? Why did you bring me here?" She scrambled over a section of broken wall and came to the crest of the hill.

She gasped.

There was Luke. And he was in pain.

He was crumpled on the rocky ground, trying to rise. The blackness seemed to be thicker around him, fog swirling hungrily. His clothes were in tatters and his face was scratched and drenched with sweat.

"Annabeth!" he called. "Help me! Please!"

She ran forward.

Percy tried to cry out: _He's a traitor! Don't trust him_!

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Yeah, that'll work…_ Because they could not hear the boys' voices. Yet they could hear each other.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. She reached down like she wanted to touch Luke's face, but at the last second she hesitated.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They left me here," Luke groaned. "Please. It's killing me."

The two boy's couldn't see what was wrong with him. He seemed to be struggling against some invisible curse, as though the fog were squeezing him to death.

"Why should I trust you?" Annabeth asked. Her voice was filled with hurt.

"You shouldn't," Luke said. "I've been terrible to you. But if you don't help me, I'll die."

Percy growled on that. Luke and tried to kill him a few times.

Then the darkness above Luke began to crumble, like a cavern roof in an earthquake. Huge chunks of black rock began falling. Annabeth rushed in just as a crack appeared, and the whole ceiling dropped. She held it somehow—tons of rock. She kept it from collapsing on her and Luke just with her own strength. It was impossible. She shouldn't have been able to do that.

Luke rolled free, gasping. "Thanks," he managed.

"Help me hold it," Annabeth groaned.

Luke caught his breath. His face was covered in grime and sweat. He rose unsteadily.

"I knew I could count on you." He began to walk away as the trembling blackness threatened to crush Annabeth.

"HELP ME!" she pleaded,

"Oh, don't worry," Luke said. "Your help is on the way. It's all part of the plan. In the meantime, try not to die."

The ceiling of darkness began to crumble again, pushing Annabeth against the ground.

XXX _Back to reality_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and growled. He looked at the clock to see that it was just after midnight. He sighed and thought, _Great, Luke is still a jackass and Annabeth is in trouble. Well, looks like we better find a way to get out of camp._

XXXXXXXX

**And we're done! I had a hell of a time on this. Also, in case you all are wonder, I am not updating Ninja of the Dead because of the recent Shit Storm going on. So, I'll wait because of there is going to be quite a few lemons…oh well.**

**Anyway…I finally finished Heavy Rain. I managed to get a good ending…yay.**

**So review…**


	5. A Little Game of the Capture the Flag

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 5**

**Well, this is what I get for procrastinating. The very DAY I want to write this, a fucking 20 minute storm comes a long and screws EVERYTHING up. Serious, more the half the city of Fort Wayne lost power. More than 80,000 people. And that is not counting me, I live on the fucking outskirts and that was out too. In the dark, it looked like NOTHING was there. No air conditioning or power….or internet. So hot. Oh and like no forget the damage that was dealt to us other than the power. 90 mile an hour winds blew up my little shed and blew trees down all over the city. They said there was a tornado…..**

**Also, when I write Zoe's speech, I will be using regular English. I can't for the life of me figure out how to fucking talk the way she does most of the time.**

The next morning after breakfast, Naruto and Percy reiterated their dream to Grover. It seemed that like usual Naruto and Percy were getting help from the dream god. They weren't even phased by the fact that they both had the same dream anymore.

Currently, they sat in the meadow watching the satyrs chase the wood nymphs through the snow. The nymphs had promised to kiss the satyrs if they got caught, but they hardly ever did. Usually the nymph would let the satyr get up a full head of steam, then she'd turn into a snow-covered tree and the poor satyr would slam into it headfirst and get a pile of snow dumped on him. Naruto would chuckle to himself every time that happened.

When the two demi-gods told their satyr friend about their dream, he started twirling his finger in his shaggy leg fur. "A cave ceiling collapsed on her?" he asked.

"Yeah. What the heck does that mean?" Percy asked.

"Hell if I know, but are you sure we were in a cave?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"It just seemed that it was dark to me and it was night time for us. Maybe it a tree or something." Naruto replied, making Percy think on that.

Grover, however, shook his head and said, "I don't know. But after what Zoe dreamed—"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Did she dream something like we did?"

"I…I don't know, exactly. About three in the morning she came to the Big House and demanded to talk to Chiron. She looked really panicked." Grover offered.

Naruto's eye twitched while Percy looked at this friend oddly. "Ok, I am afraid to ask that, but how do you know this?"

"Good question….3 in the morning." Percy shook his head.

Grover blushed. "I was sort of camped outside the Artemis cabin."

"What for?" Percy asked warily.

"Just to be, you know, near them."

Naruto sighed as he held the bridge of nose. "So you were doing the stalker thing….great."

"You're a stalker with hooves." Percy deadpanned.

"I am not! Anyway, I followed her to the Big House and hid in a bush and watched the whole thing. She got real upset when Argus wouldn't let her in. It was kind of a dangerous scene."

_I bet._ Naruto thought, wondering how close it was to a fight. Argus was the head of security for camp—a big blond dude with eyes all over his body. He rarely showed himself unless something serious was going on. _I wonder who would win that fight…_

"What did she say?" Percy asked.

Grover grimaced. "Well, she starts talking really old-fashioned when she gets upset, so it was kind of hard to understand. But something about Artemis being in trouble and needing the Hunters. And then she called Argus a boil-brained lout… I think that's a bad thing. And then he called her—"

"Whoa, wait. How could Artemis be in trouble?" Naruto asked seriously. He was thinking about how Ares was being mind controlled by Kronos. So…was it possible to kidnap a Goddess?

"I…well, finally Chiron came out in his pajamas and his horse tail in curlers and—" Grover continued.

"He wears curlers in his tail?" Percy asked. Grover covered his mouth.

"Oh man…the Stroll Brothers are going to love this." Naruto said with a sly smirk, alarming Grover somewhat. "Anyway, go on."

"Well, Zoe said she needed permission to leave camp immediately. Chiron refused. He reminded Zoe that the Hunters were supposed to stay here until they received orders from Artemis. And she said…" Grover gulped. "She said 'How are we to get orders from Artemis if Artemis is lost?'"

"What do you mean lost? Like she needs directions?" Percy asked

"No. I think she meant gone. Taken. Kidnapped." Grover replied, making Naruto narrow his eyes. Things were getting…fishy."

"_Kidnapped_?" I tried to get my mind around that idea. "How would you kidnap an immortal goddess? Is that even possible?"

"I thought the same." Naruto mumbled. "But remember what happened to Ares?" Percy froze at that, remember their battle.

"Well, yeah. I mean, it happened to Persephone." Grover stated.

"But she was like, the goddess of _flowers_." Percy stated.

Naruto sighed as he smacked his head on the back of the head. "Springtime Percy, Springtime."

Percy rubbed that back of his head with pout until he saw the glare from Naruto and the offended look from Grover. Oh yeah, they would know more about that than him. "Whatever. Artemis is a lot more powerful than that. Who could kidnap her? And why?"

"Now that's the question." Naruto said as he pounded his fist.

Grover shook his head miserably. "I don't know. Kronos?"

"He can't be that powerful already. Can he?" Percy asked.

"Doubtful." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

The last time any of them had seen Kronos, he'd been in tiny pieces. Well… they hadn't actually _seen_ him. Thousands of years ago, after the big Titan—God war, the gods had sliced him to bits with his own scythe and scattered his remains in Tartarus, which is like the gods' bottomless recycling bin for their enemies. Two summers ago, Kronos had tricked the group to the very edge of the pit and almost pulled them in. Then last summer, on board Luke's demon cruise ship, Percy and his friends saw a golden coffin, where Luke claimed he was summoning the Titan Lord out of the abyss, bit by bit, every time someone new joined their cause. Kronos could influence people with dreams and trick them, but they didn't see how he could physically overcome Artemis if he was still like a pile of evil bark mulch.

"I don't know," Grover said. "I think somebody would know if Kronos had re-formed. The

gods would be more nervous. But still, it's weird, you two having a nightmare the same night as

Zoe. It's almost like—"

"They're connected," Percy said.

Over in the frozen meadow, a satyr skidded on his hooves as he chased after a redheaded tree nymph. She giggled and held out her arms as he ran toward her. Pop! She turned into a Scotch pine and he kissed the trunk at top speed. Naruto didn't know why, but he thought that was pretty hilarious, as seen by his hysterical laughter.

"Ah, love," Grover said dreamily.

"No, no, that's not love. That's more like the fan girls back with Sasuke." Naruto chuckled, making Percy shake his head before he thought about Zoe's nightmare, which she'd had only a few hours after theirs.

"I've got to talk to Zoe," Percy said.

"Um, before you do…" Grover took something out of his coat pocket. It was a three-fold display like a travel brochure. "You remember what you said—about how it was weird the Hunters just happened to show up at Westover Hall? I think they might've been scouting us."

"Scouting us? What do you mean?" Percy asked, losing Naruto a bit, who thought it was just a right time, right place type of deal.

Grover gave Percy the flyer and Naruto looked over the younger boy's shoulder. It was about the Hunters of Artemis. The front read, AWISE CHOICE FOR YOUR FUTURE! Inside were pictures of young maidens doing hunter stuff, chasing monsters, shooting bows. There were captions like: HEALTH BENEFITS: IMMORTALITY AND WHAT IT MEANS FOR YOU! and A BOY-FREE TOMORROW!

"I found that in Annabeth's backpack," Grover said.

Percy stared at him. "I don't understand."

"Well, it seems to me… maybe Annabeth was thinking about joining."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked in disbelief, wondering why she would do that. Looking at Percy, he could tell the boy was hurting because he had a crush on the girl. Putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, he said, "Let me talk to Zoe."

XXX

The problem was, he was not sure how to talk to the girl about this….or to help her with Artemis. Of course when he started talking with the girl, it would come to him, just like in his pop fly plans in battle.

Shaking his head, he when back to feed the baby dragon at Thalia's tree. He had stepped in for Argus, saying he needed to do something to clear his head and it turned out that he and the reptile got along.

After a while, Naruto sat down with is back against the tree with the dragon laying its head on his lap. Closing his eyes, he thought about what he missed. What had he missed that would make Annabeth want to leave their group for the Hunters. Not that they were bad, it is just an odd move for her.

"Ahem." Came a voice. Opening an eye, he saw Zoe standing over him, looking a bit nervous with the dragon on his lap. "Can I talk to thee?"

"That's what you are doing right now." Naruto replied with a smirk, trying to ease the tension that he felt.

Zoe's eye twitched at that before a smile came to her lips that Naruto thought was cute. "I guess so. I need some advice."

Opening both eyes, Naruto stared at the girl for a moment and said, "Why me? I thought you would ask another girl for advice."

Zoe blushed while looking the other way. "Well, obviously one thy hunters got on the bad side of Silena and me and Thalia are not on good terms."

"What about the other hunters?" Naruto asked.

"They are just as lost as I am." Zoe said dejectedly. That look on her face showed Naruto that she was just like another person. She was a girl was hurting without her role model around to help her.

"Ah." Naruto replied seeing the problem. Not a lot of normal girls at camp that actually like the Hunters. Go figure. "So, I am guessing this is about Artemis."

Zoe blinked at that. "How did you know?"

Naruto gave her a deadpanned look and said, "Your new stalker with hooves told me."

Zoe pinched the bridge of her nose at that. That figured. "So he told you about my dream?"

"Yeah and I am sure Morpheus had a good reason to warn you about Lady Artemis." Naruto said nonchalantly. "Besides, the same happened to me and Percy about Annabeth. I think there could be a connection there, but I am not sure."

Zoe seemed to like that answer, but was thrown off when she heard about Annabeth. "What happened?"

"Luke tricked her into holding something that was way too heavy for him and he left it to her to hold. Question is…what?"

Zoe nodded. That was indeed the question and if those two dreams were connected in some way, she was not getting it. Maybe she needed to back off for a second and cool down.

Naruto saw the contemplation and said, "If you really want leave camp to find her, you could get a quest from the Oracle. I doubt Chiron would say no to that."

Zoe's eyes widened at that. Why did she or the other hunter not think of that! "That's great idea!"

"Alright then, but I would wait until after game tonight. Chiron seems pretty dead set on that and it is hard to change his mind." Naruto replied with a sigh, something that Zoe knew too well and nodded. She didn't like it, but she agreed.

For a few minutes, the two sat in silence. It was both comfortable and yet, a bit uncomfortable. Finally, Naruto came right out and asked, "So, were you in Maine at the right place, right time type of deal?"

"No, we were scouting. Annabeth contacted us and we wanted to see what she was capable of and she passed." Zoe replied honestly, making Naruto wince. "However, we could see that she like that Percy boy somewhat and that could have affected her future decision to eventually join us."

"Heh, I guess that is a problem since you Hunters are the female version of the Lost Boys." Naruto said, getting a completely confused look from the girl. So, Naruto elaborated. "They are part of a movie made by Disney about a group of lost boys with their leader being Peter Pan and they basically stay in Neverland to never grow up. So in a sense, you and the Hunters are using Artemis' magic to stay young forever. However, the trade off is that you can never fall in love."

Zoe blinked owlishly at the explanation. That was surprisingly accurate. "I wonder if that was a copied idea from us."

The blond demi-god shrugged. "Probably was, not much originality in the movie department."

Zoe nodded and it got quiet again, however, she got up a minute later and said, "Well, I best be getting back to the Hunters. Thank you for the advice."

"No problem." Naruto said with a smile.

Zoe quickly left so that he didn't see her sad expression. _The trade-off huh? Was Thalia right?_ This feeling was new to her, but she guessed even she could fall to her emotions…especially after last time. Shaking her head, she cleared those thoughts out of her head. They were not good for her! Still, it made her wonder.

Walking further away, she heard loud snort and then a scream coming from where Naruto was.

"AH! HOT PANTS! HOT PANTS!" He yelled as he ran past her with his pants on fire. He was heading straight toward the lake. "SCREW THE ROOF! I DO NEED THE MOTHER FUCKING WATER!"

Zoe blinked at that and looked back at the baby dragon to her that it had a confused look on its face and smoke coming out of it nostrils. Finally, she could not take it and giggled madly. However, she quickly stopped that, hoping no one heard her.

XXX

By the time dinner was over, Percy was ready to beat the Hunters. He tried talking with the Oracle himself, but she never responded. Especially AFTER he looked around the attic and found the Love Scarf Annabeth took from him after they rode the Love Tunnel of Death. Still the creepiness of the place really got to him and he was seen running out of there. Unfortunately, he never saw Naruto's little problem.

Zoe Nightshade looked pretty upset. She kept glancing resentfully at Chiron, like she couldn't believe he was making her do this. However, he did notice that that she was sending a grateful glance towards Naruto before it turned challenging. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw that Thalia was smirking and looking pleased with herself.

The other Hunters didn't look too happy, either. Unlike last night, they weren't laughing or joking around. They just huddled together in the dining pavilion, whispering nervously to each other as they strapped on their armor. Some of them even looked like they'd been crying. He guessed Zoe had told them about her nightmare. Still, getting a better look, some of them seemed happy, like they came up with a solution. Ugh, that was all confusing for him.

Changing his thought process, Percy look over to his team, where the year long campers were looking at Naruto, hopeful that he had a plan. Hell even he hoped the blond had a plan, but he was kind of a jealous. Everyone looked up to the blond and not to him…maybe he just had to prove himself. Meh…would deal with that later.

On their team, they had Beckendorf and two other Hephaestus guys, a few from the Ares cabin, the Stoll brothers, Nice, and Bianca from Hermes cabin, and a few Aphrodite kids. It was weird that the Aphrodite cabin wanted to play. Usually they sat on the sidelines, chatted, and checked their reflections in the river and stuff, but when they heard we were fighting the Hunters, they were raring to go.

"I'll show them 'love is worthless,'" Silena Beauregard grumbled as she strapped on her armor. "I'll pulverize them!"

Then there was him, Naruto, and Thalia, the children of the big three.

Naruto smiled seeing that his group was all revved up for this. "Ok, I got a plan." He said aloud, catching their attention.

"Whatcha got boss?" one of the Ares kids asked.

"Simple, I talked to Chiron during dinner to see what the camp had done in the past. Quite simply, the Hunters always play our biggest weakness against us every time." Naruto replied with a serious look.

"What's that?" Silena asked.

"Our teamwork." Naruto answered. "They always play on that one weakness because we are all used to being on opposite teams that we can't work together that well. This time, I want you all to put our past grievances behind us and deal with each other. I know we can win and with the basic principle from my home village, teamwork! Now, let's show them our teamwork, let's show them our…" He paused for a second to make it dramatic while also creating a small ball of fire in his hends. "Will of Fire!"

"YEAH!" The campers all yelled in an uproar, startling the Hunters a bit. Chiron's eyes twinkled in amusement and hope that this time they would win. Naruto seemed to know what he was doing after all. Bianca smiled from her spot next to the Stroll Brothers. It seemed that her elder brother was a natural leader. She giggle when she saw Nico looking at Naruto in awe.

"So how are we going to do this?" Percy asked once they calmed down.

Naruto smiled and said, "Well, I was thinking this. Since I mentioned my home village, will will be doing this is groups of 3 or 4. Ares and Aphrodite cabins, I need you to stay near the Flag. The best offense is a good defense. That is why I am making you guys the protectors. Ares kids are great at fighting and if they have something to fight for and defend, this will be great for you. For Aphrodite kids, since you have something to prove to the Hunters, this is it. Back up the Ares kids."

Said campers nodded with hard looks. "Right, now don't just stand next to it, stay around, but do go too far and use the environment to your advantage. Next, Travis, Conner, I need you two to show Nico and Bianca the ropes and don't get them killed. Do this for me and I tell you a little secret Grover let slip about Chiron." Percy's eye twitched at that, but he could help but smile. Something like that would be enticing to them.

"Heh, you got it boss." Travis said with a sly smirk of his own.

"What do you need us to do?" Conner asked.

"Simple, Your team and the Hephaestus kids will be setting up traps for the Hunters. Make sure they don't get near the flag. I am sure children of the God of Thieves and the Blacksmith God can think of something."

By the look in their eyes, they were already thinking of some great things.

"Finally." Naruto spoke, "We have the team that will be actively searching for the Hunter's Flag. That will be me, Percy, Thalia. They won't expect that and it will give them pause that the children of the Big Three are coming after them." The response to that was sly smiles. Oh yeah, this was going to be good.

"Oh this will be so awesome!" Nico shouted. His blue-feathered bronze helmet was falling in his eyes, and his breastplate was about six sizes too big. It was…just a funny looking site. Nico lifted his sword with effort. "Do we get to kill the other team?"

"No." Naruto responded. "This just a game….that some people do take way to seriously."

"Like you?" Bianca asked, making her blond brother smile.

"In a way. But this is serious. Don't kill."

"But the Hunters are immortal, right?" Nico asked curiously.

"That's only if they don't fall in battle. Besides—" Percy answered.

"It would be awesome if we just, like, resurrected as soon as we were killed, so we could keep fighting, and—"

"Nico, this is serious. Real swords. These can hurt." Naruto interrupted the young boy. He looked a little hurt but Naruto smiled sadly as he went eye level with the boy. "Nico, killing another person, is not a fun experience."

"How would you know?" Nico asked curiously.

"I am a ninja remember? It is kind of in the job description." Naruto explained, making Nico understand.

"So you are just trying to protect me?" Nico asked.

Naruto smiled as he nodded, seeing something in the boy's eyes. It told him that he needed to hear this and that the boy needed a friend to look up to. Right now, that seemed to be him and Percy. "Come on, it looks like Chiron is about to say something." Nico nodded as he the rest of the group turned to face the Centaur, Bianca flashing the blond a smile.

XXX

Chiron's hoof thundered on the pavilion floor.

"Heroes!" he called. "You know the rules! The creek is the boundary line. Blue team— Camp Half-Blood—shall take the west woods. Hunters of Artemis—red team—shall take the east woods. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. No intentional maiming, please! All magic items are allowed. To your positions!"

"Sweet," Nico whispered next to Percy. "What kind of magic items? Do I get one?"

"Eh, maybe later." Naruto replied, not sure to tell Nico how he would get one. Seeing the opportune moment, Naruto lead the campers deep into the forest, ready for anything as they tried to find a place to hide their flag.

XXX

They set the flag at the top of Zeus's Fist. It's this cluster of boulders in the middle of the west woods that, if you look at it just the right way, looks like a huge fist sticking out of the ground. If you look at it from any other side, it looks like a pile of enormous deer droppings, but Chiron wouldn't let them call the place the Poop Pile, especially after it had been named for Zeus, who apparently doesn't have much of a sense of humor. Go figure.

Anyway, it was a good place to set the flag. The top boulder was twenty feet tall and really hard to climb, so the flag was clearly visible, like the rules said it had to be, and it didn't matter that the guards weren't allowed to stand within ten yards of it. Still, Naruto knew that if the Hunters were that determined to get it, they would with ease.

"You guys all ready?" Naruto asked aloud and nodded to himself at their loud confirmation. "Good. You know your roles in this. Hit them hard and protect the flag. Percy, Thalia, a question before we start this. How well can you manipulate your special elements?"

"Uh….ok I guess." Thalia replied, not entirely sure where the blond was going with this.

"I haven't practiced much." Percy replied honestly.

"Well today you two are getting a crash course…in the heat of battle. Percy, when the Hunters attack us, shield us with water and then use that to push them away."

"Huh? How?" Percy asked in disbelief. How did Naruto expect him to do that?

"Simple." Naruto said as he picked up a hand full of snow. You can control water and while it may be frozen, it is still water, make it work to your will like you do with normal water."

"Ok, I'll try." Percy replied, thinking that he could do this, but was a bit unsure.

"No, don't try, do!" Naruto stated.

"Ok Master Yoda, but how does this help me?" Thalia asked.

"Well, how have you used your powers so far? Naruto asked as they made their way into the forest.

"Well, I can shock people with a touch and call down a bolt of lightning to my spear."

Naruto smiled at that. "Oh? Then this idea of mine might actually work." Naruto said with a smirk as he made his ANBU armor appear over his street clothes. "Ok here is what we are going to do."

XXX

Naruto was running along the tree tops while Percy and Thalia ran on the forest floor. Their plan was set, new he just hoped that it worked. Percy seemed so unsure of himself, but he knew the boy could do it. After all he had a prophecy to fulfill.

Soon, he felt a few presences ahead of him and they seemed to be waiting on something. That meant they were heading in the right direction. Whistling, he signaled from them to stop.

"What's up?" Thalia asked.

"We are not alone. The Hunters are dead ahead." Naruto stated.

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

Naruto looked at the water boy and smile. "Percy, I am the son of death, I can sense when nearby people are alive or dead."

"Uh…ok." Percy replied, a bit unnerved.

"Proceed with caution." Naruto ordered before jumped back into the trees. The two remaining demi-gods nodded at each other and ran forward. A mere few seconds later, the Hunters attacked, trying to trip them up and immobilize them.

Thalia smirked as she jumped over a trip wire shot at her feet. Percy quickly dodged to the side to avoid the arrows, but thankfully, Naruto had thrown a few kunai to deflect them.

Finally, with multiple cuts, the two entered a clearing were the Hunters' Flag stood. It was too easy, they knew that much, but Naruto had a plan. And just like he planned, the Hunters jumped out of the wood work, and blocked their path to the Flag.

Naruto smirked from his position atop a tree. "I hope the wood Nymphs don't hate me too much for this." He whispered as he threw kunai all around the Hunters guarding the flag. This threw them off guard but, Phobe was it, shouted at him.

"Great aim!" That made the other Hunters laugh. "What are you going to so now?"

"This." Naruto voice rang out through the clearing, much like Zabuza's did in the mist. He made a hand sign and all the kunai exploded. Yep, they all had explosive tags attached them.

Luckily…depending on one's point of view, the Hunters all jumped back and ended up together. It was then they noticed how much trouble they were in. It would seem that while they were distracted Percy was working his magic. He had used the surrounding snow and brought the water in the air. There was a huge blob of water hovering just above him.

Percy himself looked amazing at the feet of power he had just done and Thalia looked impressed, but now it was her turn. Percy threw the blob of water right at the hunters. Thalia concentrated on the feeling it took to make a bolt of lightning strike down and it worked with a bit of effort since she was not in that state of mood at the moment. The lightning struck the blob just as it hit the Hunters.

The effect was instantaneous. It shocked them all into a stunned state.

"Well, that was easy." Naruto said as he jumped down to take the flag. As soon as he took the flag. One of the Hunters tried to stop him.

"Zoe…has most…likely got your flag already." The girl said.

"Well, then, it would seem that I need to get to our side in a hurry." Naruto said nonchalantly before turning his attention to Percy and Thalia. "Looks like I finally get to use these." He said point to his red shoes that he got from slaying the 'uncatchable' fox. "See you at finishline." With that, he was a yellow haired blur as he took off.

"Doesn't he know I could have used that Flying Thunder God jutsu of his?" Percy asked.

Thalia's eyes widened before she smacked her head. "Sometimes, he doesn't think things through."

XXX

The blur known as Naruto sped through the forest at top speed, however, he didn't have to travel for very long because it seemed he was already within their borders. Seeing this, he pulled to a stop just in time for someone to crash into him.

That someone was Zoe Nightshade. Throughout this game, she thought she had this game in the bag like she always did. Seriously, she played against this camp so many times that it was not even funny anymore. They always used the same tactics against them.

However, this time was different. It was a real surprise when she found the flag guarded by Ares and Aphrodite kids. Yes they got along thanks to their parents, but when them actually guarding the damn thing, it made no sense. Usually the Aphrodite kids would stick to the side lines and cheer. They were actually fighting her Hunters! Then there were the Ares kids, she half expected them to actively go after the flag themselves or to just go look for a fight. To her it seemed Naruto knew what he was doing.

The she had a thought. Who was the defending the surrounding area? There weren't mant camper during this time of year so it must of have been the children of the God of Thieves and the Smith God. Oh gods, that was a bad combination for anybody on the opposite side. Yeah, she felt sorry for her Hunters.

So that meant…the team going after their flag was Naruto's.

That's why she was in such a hurry to get back to her side of the forest. Who knows what happened while she was gone. She was so into her own thoughts that she never saw the Blond Enigma appear in a rather flashy blur. It was like running into a brick wall!

Grimacing, she look up to see Naruto looking worriedly at her. "Hey, sorry about that." He said as he held out a hand to help her up. She wanted to scowl and hit the hand away and get up herself, but he was not like the other guys and defiantly not like _him_. She wanted to keep to her normal ways so much, but he was melting away her icy shields. So she took the hand and he helped her up.

"How…did you get here so fast?" she asked.

"Uh…shoes made from the uncatchable fox." Naruto said sheepishly.

Zoe gave him a deadpanned look. Of course, the enigma would do what a godly dog could not. "So what now?"

"I think we won." Naruto said as he showed off the flag he got with the help of Percy and Thalia.

"Hmm, it would seem so." Zoe replied a bit irritated that she lost. This was the first time she and her Hunters had lost to this camp. It was a new experience…she didn't like it. And now came the gloating. Especially with the whole camp converging on them.

"Good game." Naruto said while holding out his hand.

Zoe blinked stupidly at that. Ok this was getting ridiculous. He was a good sport now too? The hell! Hesitantly taking the offered hand she blushed lightly while looking the other way. "Yes….good game."

"Camp Half-Blood Wins!" Chiron boomed happily. He truly looked happy at this and so did the campers as indicated by their cheering. "For the first time in years!" he added while crying happily.

"NARUTO!" yelled two voices as they glomped him to the ground.

Zoe watched with mixed feelings as she saw Silena and Thalia tackle Naruto and then give him a few kisses. She was confused by this until she remembered the old days where kings would take multiple wifes. It would seem like Naruto was like that.

As he laughed with the girls and the other campers, she felt a little jealous, but turned and walked away with her Hunters….that is until someone gasped.

Someone…something was approaching. It was shrouded in a murky green mist, but as it got closer, the campers and Hunters gasped.

"This is impossible," Chiron said. Naruto eyed the man at that, he never heard him sound so nervous. "It… she has never left the attic. Never."

And yet, the withered mummy that held the Oracle shuffled forward until she stood in the

center of the group. Mist curled around our feet, turning the snow a sickly shade of green. If possible, she was looking at both Zoe and Naruto. They tested that and the Oracle would just look between them when they walked apart a bit.

None of the other campers dared move. Then her voice hissed inside my head. Apparently everyone could hear it, because several clutched their hands over the ears.

_I am the sprit of Delphi_, the voice said. _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python_.

The Oracle regarded Percy with its cold, dead eyes. Then she turned unmistakably toward Zoe

Nightshade and Naruto Uzumaki. _Approach, Seeker, and ask_.

Zoe looked nervous at that. She was used to this type of thing. Naruto smiled at her despite the situation. "Well, looks like this problem has fixed itself, go ahead and ask."

"But what about you?" Zoe whispered.

"It has been happening a lot lately. Just asked her what you need." Naruto replied kindly.

Zoe nodded. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The Oracle's mouth opened, and green mist poured out. They all saw the vague image of a mountain, and two girls standing at the barren peak. One was Artemis, but she was wrapped in chains, fettered to the rocks. She was kneeling, her hands raised as if to fend off an attacker, and it looked like she was in pain. The other was a big surprise for Naruto as it was Hinata! She had her Byakugan active and it looked like she was trying to defend the Goddess. The Oracle spoke:

_Six shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Teamwork of Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand_.

_The Underworld's Prince who's will breaks the ties of fate shall save others from their fate_

Then, as the whole camp was watching, the mist swirled and retreated like a great green serpent into the mummy's mouth. The Oracle sat down on a rock and became as still as she'd been in the attic, as if she might sit by this creek for a hundred years.

XXXX

**Aaaaand done! What a pain that was, but I got it. Hope the game was good enough. I was debating on how to do that.** **I also hope you all like the progression of Zoe's interest in Naruto. And…damn I forget your penname, but you know who you are, thanks for the help for the last line of the Prophecy.**

**Review!**


	6. Time to Make the Team

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 6**

**Ok, I am explaining this only once since you all keep getting confused. That Hinata you all saw was the smoky illusion that the Oracle usually does with her Prophecies! For example, in the first book, I had 'Tsunade' playing poker with Gabe and his friends in Percy's first quest prophecy. HOWEVER. I do have an idea for her now. I am trying to get a way for Hinata be in the Olympian world BEFORE the Eclipse. Said eclipse is at the end of the 4****th**** book, just so you know. If I do have her in this story, she will NOT be part of the harem. She will be Zoe's replacement within the Hunters.**

"We win and this happens." Percy grumbled as he, Naruto, and Grover were told to bring the Oracle back to the Big House's attic. The least the Oracle could've done was walk back to the attic by herself. But no, she froze up and went back to being a frozen dead corpse.

So, even though the won, Chiron told them to do it. Oh well. "Watch her head!" Grover warned as they went up the stairs. But it was too late.

_Bonk!_

Percy grimace as he whacked her mummified face against the trapdoor frame and dust flew. "Oh, way to go water boy." Naruto coughed.

"Ah, man." Percy set her down and checked for damage. "Did I break anything?"

"I can't tell." Grover admitted. In all honesty, it was hard to tell.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens when she delivers her next prophecy. Don't want some poor camper running scared because she fell apart." Naruto joked, getting freaked out looks from both Percy and Grover before they quickly put her in her place. By the end of it they were all huffing and sweaty. For basically being dead, she was heavy.

"Well," Grover said, "that was gross."

"True." Naruto stated.

"Wait, didn't you deal with this back in the underworld." Percy asked. He knew they trying to keep things light for him. After all, they knew Percy was still freaking out over Annabeth and with the Oracle not giving him a quest, well that burned. He just hoped Zoe would allow him to go on her quest. After all, he couldn't ask Naruto.

"What will Chiron do?" Percy asked Grover.

"I wish I knew." He looked wistfully out the second-floor window at the rolling hills covered in snow. "I want to be out there."

"Searching for Annabeth?"

"No Percy, not just her." Naruto stated as he looked out the window as well. As the boy's confused stare, he said, "You forget he has to find Pan as well."

"Oh right…" Percy grimaced at that. He had forgotten about that.

Grover sighed. "What the Manticore said still bugs me. Something about the Great Stirring. I can't help but wonder…if all those ancient powers are waking up, maybe… maybe not all of them are evil."

"Well, I hope not." Naruto said as he patted the Satyr's shoulder. "You still have your life's ambition, so I am sure you'll find Pan."

"I've let the trail go cold," Grover replied sadly. "I feel restless, like I'm missing something really important. He's out there somewhere. I can just feel it."

Before anyone could respond, Thalia tromped up the stairs. She stared at the three boys and stated, "Naruto, Percy, you need to get downstairs."

"Why?" They asked in unison. She did not seem panicked at all, so thing really bad was happening…right?

"Dionysus is calling a council of cabin leaders to discuss the prophecy," she said. "And since you, Naruto, are technically the Leader of the Hades cabin, you need to get there as well."

XXX

The council was held around a Ping-Pong table in the rec room. Dionysus waved his hand and supplied snacks: Cheez Whiz, crackers, and several bottles of red wine. Then Chiron reminded him that wine was against his restrictions and most of kids were underage. Mr. D sighed. With a snap of his fingers the wine turned to Diet Coke. Nobody drank that either.

Mr. D and Chiron (in wheelchair form) sat at one end of the table. Zoe took the other end. Thalia, Grover, Percy, and Naruto sat along the right, and the other head councilors—Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll brothers—sat on the left. Under Naruto's request, the Stroll Brothers took Bianca with them as well. The Ares kids were supposed to send a representative, too, but all of them had gotten broken limbs (accidentally) during capture the flag, courtesy of the Hunters. They were resting up in the infirmary. Still, they put up a good fight.

Zoe started the meeting off on a positive note. "This is pointless."

"Cheez Whiz!" Grover gasped. He began scooping up crackers and Ping-Pong balls and spraying them with topping.

"There is no time for talk," Zoe continued. "Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately."

"And go where?" Chiron asked.

Naruto decided to answer. "According to the Oracle, we need to go west. _Six shall go west to the goddess in chains_. That's what she said anyway."

"Yes," Zoe agreed, which was surprising since she was agreeing with a boy, but it seemed that Naruto was getting to her. "Artemis is being held hostage! We must find her and free her."

"You're missing something, as usual," Thalia said. "_Campers and Hunters combined prevail_. We're supposed to do this together."

Zoe looked annoyed at that. "Fine! I'll take Naruto since he is in the prophecy! There! A camper with the Hunters!"

"I fear the prophecy says you _do _need our help," Chiron said. "Campers and Hunters must cooperate."

"Or do they?"Mr. D mused, swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like it had a fine bouquet. "_One shall be lost. One shall perish_. That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail _because _you try to cooperate?"

"Mr. D," Chiron sighed, "with all due respect, whose side are you on?"

Dionysus raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, my dear centaur. Just trying to be helpful."

"To be honest…that is no help at all." Naruto deadpanned, making the god just shrug his shoulders, not really caring.

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia said stubbornly. "I don't like it either, Zoe, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?"

Zoe grimaced, but anyone could tell Thalia had scored a point.

"We must not delay," Chiron warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice."

"Oh, joy," Dionysus muttered. "Another dull annual meeting."

"Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoe said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations."

"Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Dionysus asked.

"Yes, Lord Dionysus."

Mr. D nodded. "Just checking. You're right, of course. Carry on."

"I must agree with Zoe," said Chiron. "Artemis's presence at the winter council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest."

"Three and Three?" Naruto offered.

"Three Hunters and three campers. That seems fair." Percy said, agreeing.

Thalia and Zoe exchanged looks.

"Well," Thalia said. "It does make sense."

Zoe grunted. "I would prefer to take all the Hunters. We will need strength of numbers."

"You'll be retracing the goddess's path," Chiron reminded her. "Moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear: The bane of Olympus shows the trail. What would your mistress say? 'Too many Hunters spoil the scent.' A small group is best."

Zoe picked up a Ping-Pong paddle and studied it like she was deciding who she wanted to whack first. "This monster—the bane of Olympus. I have hunted at Lady Artemis's side for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast might be."

Everybody looked at Dionysus, he was the only god present and gods are supposed to know things. He was flipping through a wine magazine, but when everyone got silent he glanced up, "Well, don't look at me. I'm a young god, remember? I don't keep track of all those ancient monsters and dusty titans. They make for terrible party conversation."

"Chiron," Percy said, "you don't have any ideas about the monster?"

Chiron pursed his lips. "I have several ideas, none of them good. And none of them quite make sense. Typhon, for instance, could fit this description. He was truly a bane of Olympus. Or the sea monster Keto. But if either of these were stirring, we would know it. They are ocean monsters the size of skyscrapers. Your father, Poseidon, would already have sounded the alarm. I fear this monster may be more elusive. Perhaps even more powerful."

"Great, we're dealing with something small." Naruto groaned. "Why is it always small?" His complaint went mostly unheard.

"That's some serious danger you're facing," Connor Stoll said. "It sounds like at least two of the six are going to die. Well…unless you guys take Naruto."

"One shall be lost in the land without rain" Beckendorf said. "If I were you, I'd stay out of the desert."

There was a muttering of agreement.

"And the Titan's curse must one withstand," Silena said. "What could that mean?"

Naruto and Percy out of the corner of their eyes saw that Chiron and Zoe exchange a nervous look, but whatever they were thinking, they didn't share it.

"One shall perish by a parent's hand," Grover said in between bites of Cheez Whiz and Ping-Pong balls. "How is that possible? Whose parent would kill them?"

"Good question." Naruto said as his eyes darkened at that horrible thought.

There was heavy silence around the table.

Percy glanced at Thalia and Naruto and wondered if they were thinking the same thing he was. Years ago, Chiron had had a prophecy about the next child of the Big Three—Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades—who turned sixteen. Supposedly, that kid would make a decision that would save or destroy the gods forever. Because of that, the Big Three had taken an oath after World War II not to have any more kids. But Thalia, Naruto and Percy had been born anyway, and now they were getting close to sixteen. Well…Naruto already was 16 and had no interest at all in the prophecy, something he voiced to Zeus. That and the blond was born in another world. They were not entirely sure if the prophecy applied to him.

"There will be deaths," Chiron decided. "That much we know."

"Oh, goody!" Dionysus said. Everyone looked at him. He glanced up innocently from the pages of Wine Connoisseur magazine. "Ah, pinot noir is making a comeback. Don't mind me."

"Naruto is right, three campers should go." Silena Beauregard said.

"Oh, I see," Zoe said sarcastically. "And I suppose you wish to volunteer?"

Silena blushed. "I'm not going anywhere with the Hunters. Don't look at me!"

"A daughter of Aphrodite does not wish to be looked at," Zoe scoffed. "What would thy mother say?"

Silena started to get out of her chair, but the Stoll brothers pulled her back.

"Stop it," Beckendorf said. He was a big guy with a bigger voice. He didn't talk much, but when he did, people tended to listen.

"Thank you. Stop with the pointless bickering." Naruto said with a bored look. _I can already it. We are just like our parents…always bickering…_

"Let's start with the Hunters. Which three of you will go?" Charles suggested.

Zoe stood. "I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our best tracker."

"The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?" Travis Stoll asked cautiously.

Zoe nodded.

"The one who put the arrows in my helmet?" Connor added.

"Yes," Zoe snapped. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing," Travis said. "Just that we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a big silver T-shirt that said ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2002, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?"

Zoe just sighed and took the T-shirt. "As I was saying, I will take Phoebe. And I wish Bianca to go."

Naruto mildly glared at the Stroll Brothers but didn't say anything, hoping it was _not_ a prank. "I agree with your choice Zoe. Having a tracker is good, it is just too bad the tracker is not an Inuzuka." He paused for a moment to consider Zoe's other request. "I see your reasoning with Bianca. She was and probably still is in your eyes, a Hunter candidate."

Zoe nodded. She was genuinely surprised Naruto did not bark at her for that. Still, he acted like a brother to the girl and let her make her own choice. That was another thing. However, to see she was still trying to get the girl on her team, he was smarter than he let on.

Then something else hit her. "Inuzuka?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. They are a clan back home that have dog like senses. So combine that with Ninja and Hunter tracking skills….that would make an awesome tracker."

"That is great and all, but do you guys think I am ready?" Bianca asked, somewhat scared due to the prophecy.

"You'll do fine." Zoe commented.

"Yeah and don't worry, we all will have your back, including me." Naruto replied with a smile, making the girl smile as well, relieving her fears somewhat. The other campers who had gone on a quest before smiled at her and nodded while feeling sorry for her. They felt the same way their first time.

"And for campers?" Chiron asked. He eyed Percy for a moment, but said nothing more. Percy did see this and wondered what was going through the man's mind.

"Me!" Grover stood up so fast he bumped the Ping-Pong table. He brushed cracker crumbs and Ping-Pong ball scraps off his lap. "Anything to help Artemis!"

Zoe wrinkled her nose. "I think not, satyr. You are not even a half-blood."

"But he _is_ a camper," Thalia said. "And he's got a satyr's senses and woodland magic. Can you play a tracker's song yet, Grover?"

"Absolutely!"

Zoe wavered. "Very well," Zoe said. "And the second camper?"

"I'll go." Thalia stood and looked around, daring anyone to question her.

Naruto smirked at that. "Alright then you have me." Zoe nodded at that, already expect him. Thalia nodded as well. He had his ninja skills and he was supposed to save the two there were to die.

"Whoa, wait a sec," Percy said, feeling left out "I want to go too." Naruto and Thalia looked nervous at that. They didn't know what to say while Chiron's eyes still studied the boy, his eyes sad.

"Oh," Grover said, suddenly aware of the problem. "Whoa, yeah, I forgot! Percy has to go. I didn't mean…I'll stay. Percy should go in my place."

"He cannot," Zoe said. "He is a boy. I won't have Hunters traveling with another boy."

"You traveled here with me," Percy reminded her.

"That was a short-term emergency, and it was ordered by the goddess. I will not go across country and fight many dangers in the company of another boy. Naruto is enough." Zoe replied.

"What about Grover?" Percy demanded.

Zoe shook her head. "He does not count. He's a satyr. He is not technically a boy."

"Hey!" Grover protested making Naruto laugh.

"I have to go," Percy said. "I need to be on this quest."

"Why?" Zoe asked. "Because of thy friend Annabeth?"

Percy felt himself blushing. He hated that everyone was looking at him. "No! I mean, partly. I just feel like I'm supposed to go!" Nobody rose to my defense. Mr. D looked bored, still reading his magazine. Silena, the Stoll brothers, and Beckendorf were staring at the table. Bianca gave him a look of pity. Naruto's look basically said that was a crappy reason.

"No," Zoe said flatly. "I insist upon this. I will take a satyr and the boy from the prophecy if I must, but not another male hero."

Chiron sighed. "The quest is for Artemis. The Hunters should be allowed to approve their companions." Percy just looked on in disbelief. He felt so left out, but he could meet anyone's eyes.

"So be it," Chiron said as he wrapped the meeting. "Thalia, Naruto, and Grover will accompany Zoe, Bianca, and Phoebe. You shall leave at first light. And may the gods"—he glanced at Dionysus—"present company included, we hope—be with you."

XXX

"Percy…I need to speak to you." Naruto said as he walked out of the shadows. He had followed the boy into his cabin and listened to what Chiron and Percy's mom had to say. Sally was right, Percy's heart was in the right it was just his brain that didn't work.

"What?" Percy asked, not really in the mood to speak to him. It was childish, but oh well. That and Naruto just freaked him out by going ninja.

"She is right you know. Your mom." Naruto replied. "Your heart is in the right place, you just don't actually use that thing in your head….like I used to do back in Konoha."

"Then how do you expect me to help Annabeth?" Percy burst out.

"Simple, let me and Grover get her for you." Naruto said with a smile before he started walking of the room. "But you know. When I said use your brain, I meant it. The Stroll Brothers have something against Phobe and that shirt is a prank…I just know it. Now I would rather them not be pranksters at the moment since according to Zoe, she is out best tracker. So I am giving you a chance to get on this quest. You just have to find a way in yourself."

When he was gone, Percy smacked his forehead. "I am such a dumbass."

XXX

The next morning, while percy was dealing with the hippocampi, Naruto and the others left for their quest and like Naruto predicted, Phobe did not come with them, making Naruto feel guilty that he knew about it.

He just hoped Percy got his ass in gear and got with them in time.

XXX

**Didn't have a lot of time to make a big deal with the ending of this chapter. I'll deal with that next chapter, which should be original.**

**Review**


	7. On the Open Road!

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 7**

**Ok, I realize I took my time updating this story, but I have a few good excuses. One is…Kingdom Hearts 3D finally came out….sue me. Second, I finally got started on a story I have wanted to write for a long time. Grim Reaper of Iwa. I already have one arc done and am almost done with arc two, so you all won't have to wait too long between chapters. Seven seems to be the lucky numbers.**

**Also, as for Uzumaki's Wrath and Ninja of the Dead. Those will be put on hold for the time being. Mostly because ND…was going to have a lot of Lemon scenes and the site is cracking down on that. A similar reason for UW….but I am losing focus on that one, however, there is an alternate story to that story coming out soon. Resetting Fate.**

**Enjoy.**

Naruto felt himself being pulled out of a strange dream. Obviously the same one Percy had. Naruto blinked the sleep out of his eyes and saw that it was Silena that woke him up. She smiled at him and said, "You are going to be late if you don't hurry up." She then gave him a kiss on the lips. "For luck."

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smiled as he made his way through the cabin. He quickly got a shower and did his morning rituals before walking out into the cool morning air. Taking a deep breath, he smiled. He felt today was going to be very interesting. Nodding to himself, he headed over to the Big House, where they were going to meet for the mission.

XXX

Once he was there, he raised an eyebrow at the site. Chiron seemed to be trying to calm down a very pissed off Zoe. "What's up? He asked as he only saw Zoe, Thalia, Grover, and Bianca. He knew that Percy was going to be late.

"Phobe won't be coming because that shirt those _boys_ gave her was rigged with Centuar blood!" Zoe growled.

Ah, that was what the commotion was about. He had been right after all. That also made him feel bad, because he knew this was going to happen. He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "I really wish those two could have settle whatever grudge they had with her after the quest was over."

Chiron nodded at that as he knew how those two where, but had the sinking suspicion that Naruto knew that was going to happen, but didn't say anything on the matter. "Right, I should go get Percy then. He did want to go on this quest."

"NO! We must go now!" Zoe ordered. "The Son of Death and the Satyr are enough for male traveling companions. We go now."

Chiron sighed and from the look Naruto was giving him, he relented. "Fine. Argus has a van waiting for you. You may go."

XXX

As they were heading to the van, Naruto saw someone watching them and chuckled. "Hey, I'll catch up. I have someone I need to talk to." Thalia nodded and led the others away, but Bianca stayed behind, knowing what this was about.

"Nico, come on out."

"Wha! How did you know I was there?" Nico said as he walked up to them

"You forget, I have been trained in the ninja arts." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh…right." Nico replied sheepishly. "What did you need me for?"

"Look, I know you want to come, but I don't think Zoe wouldn't like it too much if another boy came along." Naruto said, making the boy chuckle a bit. "But I gotta asked, why are you up this early?"

"Couldn't sleep, so I walked around camp and heard Zoe going ballistic about Phobe's condition. Apparently, it is not just itching powder. Something centaur blood. And I was hoping to come along."

"I see." Naruto said as he held the bridge of his nose. That prank had gone too far. That blood was bad. "Nico, if you came along, you would have to fight monsters like the Manticore…think you are up for that?"

Nico paled at that and shook his head before his eyes lit up. "I know who could. Percy! You and him are my heroes! I am sure he could help out."

Naruto laughed. "Well, if you could convince him to join us on the road, that's cool with me." He paused before getting eye level with him. "Nico, there is something I need to tell you and dad might kill me for it but I don't care."

By this time, Bianca's eyes widened at the info that her big brother was going to reveal. _So I was right!_ "Naruto, are you sure?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied before turning back to the boy. "Nico…I am your brother."

The boy blinked stupidly at that. "WHAT!?"

"Yeah, but until dad can claim you, don't go yelling it to the heavens. If you want to be like your heroes, be strong like Percy, and have a sense of secrecy like a ninja. I am counting on you."

Nico nodded. "I will do my best." He paused for a moment and then smiled. "You know, I thought you wearing to go all Darth Vader on me and said that you were my father."

Naruto fell on his ass laughing while Bianca giggled a bit. After a few minutes, Naruto regained himself and said, "Nico, I promise I will make sure our sister comes back alive from this."

Nico smiled at that. "Thank you." He said before he hugged them both. "Oh, so I guess you are the one who gave us these." The boy took out a three pronged kunai with strange markings on it.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "You bet, these are for me to be able to get to you when you need it the most. Just throw it and I'll be there."

Nico beamed at that. "Man, ninja's are so awesome!" He gushed before straightening up. "Thanks again, and I'll go tell Percy for you!"

They watched as the boy ran off. Bianca turned to her brother and smiled. "You are a natural at this. That makes you a good big brother."

"Thanks." Naruto replied before he was engulfed in a hug.

"No…thank you. You are the best thing that could have happened to us." Bianca said truthfully.

Naruto smiled as he held onto the girl. "You two are now my most precious people, and just remember that I will do anything to protect you."

Bianca beamed at that before they headed to the van. It was then that a sly smirk grew on her face. "Other than your girls."

Naruto spurted and blushed a bit at that, making the girl laugh at him. In a way, they were already acting like brother and sister.

XXX

While it was still early morning, they had traveled a long ways to get into town and since neither Chiron or Argus filled up the van in a while, they had to get gas. So, pulling up at a gas station, Naruto got out to pump the gas. Hey, had had to do it for his bike and that was a learning experience.

"Ugh, so hungry." Grover whined.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "You didn't eat before we left did you?"

"No." Grover replied sheepishly.

"Good, neither did I." Naruto replied, throwing the satyr off a bit "We'll go and get something to eat after this. Until then, here is some money. Take the girls and see if they want anything as well."

"Ok!" Grover said happily as he got the girls to go with him. Apparently they didn't eat either.

Naruto sighed to himself as he continued to pump the gas. He had made this the perfect diversion so that they were not involved. Apparently they were being watched. "So…you want to come out now or what?"

"Tch, Clever smartass." A thug looking man said as he came out from behind one of the pumps. "Usually people are not that aware in the morning, which is the perfect time to rob them." He paused as he took out a pocket knife. "But you are different it seems. No matter, just give me your money and I'll be on my way."

Naruto gave the man an extremely bored look. Now, it would have been different if the man had taken one of his friends hostage, but that was not the case. He could take his time with this. "You know, I don't care much for robbers."

"Whatever just give me the money! I know you have a lot, I just saw you give some to your friends!" The robber shouted, getting impatient.

While leaning in the van, the blond looked to the dial on the pump and saw that it was almost ready. "How about no?"

"Then I take it by force!" The man screamed just as the blond friend came out. The man came at the blond with the intent to kill, but that blond still had that annoying bored look on his face. Like what he was doing was below him. It was infuriating!

Naruto sighed. This man was so slow. Being a ninja help but geez, it was like child's play. So, Naruto quickly grabbed the arm that held the knife, twisted it to make the man drop the weapon and then slammed the man's head into the side of the van, knocking him out.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" Thalia asked, having barely saw the action. Zoe, having trained with Artemis, saw the quick movement and was impressed.

"Yeah, no problem." Naruto replied as he picked up the pocket knife and pocketed it.

"What was his deal?" Grover asked, a bit nervous.

"Just some guy looking to rob someone. Now, let's go get something to eat." Naruto replied, not at all affected by the events that took place as he took the driver's seat. The others numbly got back to the van, not understanding how he was so nonchalant about it.

XXX

Grover looked at his blond friend as he ate his Mcdonald's food, rapper and all. He just could not understand him most of the time. Sure he was a ninja and ninja were supposed to be secretive. However, the boy was not like the ninja he 'knew' off. Hell, the blond was just an enigma to him and everyone around him.

Finally, he could not take it. "Ok, I might not be an expert in fighting and general goings on in the world, but I got to say this, you didn't even look worried when that guy was trying to rob you."

Naruto looked at this half goat friend and smile. "Why should I worry?" He said and Grover swore he heard the blond say that in a sing song voice.

Giving the blond a dead panned look, he said, "Be serious. Don't give me a song from Oliver and Company."

Thalia, Bianca, and Zoe were listening in, wanting to know the same thing. However, Bianca and Zoe were kind of confused about the song comment. Thalia gave them a look that said she'll explain later.

Naruto sighed as he stared out on the open road. "I knew the guy was there, I could smell the desperation on him and that make men dangerous. However, it also makes them stupid."

"So…is that the reason you sent us all inside the gas station?" Thalia asked, a bit miffed.

"Partially. The reason I sent you all in there was to help him." Naruto replied.

"HUH?!" the group nearly shouted

Naruto chuckled to himself. "Yeah. Thalia and Zoe are both head strong and would have not taken that man's crap…so they would have been the crap out of him." The mentioned girls blinked at that and nodded slowly. Bianca, I am not sure how she would have taken the situation and Grover, you probably would have freaked out trying to protect me and everyone else."

Bianca smiled in thanks. She did not what to deal with a situation like that. Grover nodded at that logic. "So you just took care of him yourself."

"Yep, as expected, my personality got to him and he charged head long. That worked for me as I knocked him out. As for taking his weapon, I figured that was his only one and I didn't need him going after someone else on my conscious, so I took it."

"That was…noble." Zoe said, understand his logic and her interest in him growing. Thalia noted this with a smile but just nodded to Naruto's logic.

After that piece of info was taken care of, Naruto's face grew into a bored look, but Grover voiced his thoughts, "Ugh, I wish Argus fixed the van radio. This is going to be a long trip."

"Mmm…not necessarily." Naruto replied a sly smirk.

Grover narrowed his eyes at the blond as a particular phrase from before. "Oh no, don't sing that song."

Naruto pouted at that. "Oh well, I am sure there are other songs that we can sing while _on the open road_."

"Yeah, I am sure there are." Grover replied with boredom as he looked out his window. However, there were a few things that caught his attention. They were simple noises that keys bang against each other and the tires making odd sounds on the highway. Then it hit him as words from earlier registered and Naruto started to whistle. Grover smiled as he shook his head. "That song…seems perfect for the situation we are in."

"Oh boy." Thalia stated catching the other girls' attention.

Naruto smiled as he began to sing, "Do you need a break from modern livin'? Do ya long to shed your weary load?" As he sang, his driving…began like goofy's, "If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried, just grab a friend and take a ride. Together upon the open road! Come on Grover! HA HA!"

"All in all, I'd rather have detention. All in all, I'd rather eat a toad." Grover sang.

"Yuck! You better not let Gamakichi hear that." Naruto laughed as Grover paled a bit, but sang anyway.

"And the crazy blond drives like such a klutz, that I'm about to hurl my guts. Directly upon the road!" Grover said, smirking at said blond as he drove erratically on purpose. The girls in the back where just trying to hold on to their breakfast.

"There's nothin' can upset me 'cause now we're on our way. Our trusty map will guide us straight and true." Naruto.

Grover could not believe he was going to reveal this, but whatever. "Juniper, please don't forget me I will return someday. Though I may be in traction when I do." Thalia smirked at that as she had a feeling as to who that was.

"Me and Grover relaxin' like the old days."

"This is worse than dragon breath and acne."

"In a buddy-buddy kind of mode."

"I'm so mad, I think I may explode." Grover sang with a mock glare.

"When I see that highway, I could cry." Naruto sang as he wiped a fake tear away, making the satyr roll his eyes.

"Ya know, that's funny. So could I." Grover sang.

"Just bein' out on the open road!" they both sang with grins on their faces.

"I am so confused." Bianca said as she watched from her window as a pickup truck came alongside them, making Grover's eyes widen.

Three Female Country Singers popped out the piano in the back as some smiling guy played on it. "Howdy, boys, is this the way to Nashville?" Both boys shrugged their shoulders as Naruto let the wheel slip a bit.

"Watch it, Mac! Or you'll be gettin' towed." A tow truck driver shouted.

A police car rolled up next. "I'm in no hurry to arrive, 'cause I'll be turnin' sixty-five. The next time I see the open road."

The groups eyes twitched as a small car came up with a very small man driving with a rather large woman sitting next to him. "Just a week of rest and relaxtion."

"YEAH!" the lady shouted.

"And the odd romantic episode." The man sang.

"Very odd." Both Thalia and Zoe said with wide eyes.

They also saw a man running clothes, which Naruto recognized as Hermes, waved and sang, "It's Californ-eye-ay or bust!"

"Look out, you dirtbags, eat my dust. From now on, I own the open road!" A small old lady sang as she ripped up the asphalt to pass them, making Bianca's eyes go wide.

"Just me and little Grover. My pipsqueak pioneer!" Naruto sang as he put an arm around his friend.

What looked like a taxi rolled up near them as nuns sang along. "Their car ventures forever westward ho!"

"Yeehaw!" they all sang.

"Could someone call a taxi and get me outta here. To Beverly Hills 9-0-2-1-0." Grover shouted.

"Every day another new adventure. Every mile another new zip code, and the cares we had are gone for good." Naruto and practically everyone on the road sang.

"And I'd go with them if I could." Bianca sang, not in complete understanding, but it made Grover smile at the blond.

"I've got no strings on me, I'm feelin' fancy-free. How wonderful to be, on the open road!" Naruto closed as everything went back to normal.

Zoe looked around to see that all the other driver just had smiles on their faces despite the odd display. "Ok…someone needs to explain all that too me." She said, making not just the boys, but Thalia too, laugh, confusing Zoe and Bianca.

"Yeah, how about we do that while we take a break at that museum over there." Naruto said. The group looked at the clock and their widened. "heh, time flies when you are having fun."

XXX

**And there's that filler chapter for you. I had a hard time getting that out of my head.**

**Review.**


	8. Double Trouble

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 8**

**I swear, my job hates me. First I get my thumb jammed into the blades of the veggie chopper, and then I look for the Chief's Knife in the soapy water and slice open my pinky, and finally….i was washing the chopper again and while I was lifting it, I was not paying attention to how and sliced open my ring finger. And this is all on one hand!**

Their trip, other than the road bound musical, had been uneventful. They had stopped at a convenience store to get refreshments and by Grover's directions…using some sort of Satyr magic with acorns, they had to go to D.C. And no, Zoe was not convinced but she was out numbered.

That leads us to now, they are at a museum near a mall to rest for a while from Naruto and Zoe's crazy driving. Sure, Zoe had driven since cars were invented, but that did not mean that she was any good, but Naruto was no better, with him being from the Elemental Nations and all.

As they entered the place, Naruto saw the sign that said, NATIONAL AIR AND SPACE

MUSEUM. So basically they were heading into the Smithsonian. That was a nice change of space for Naruto.

Thalia checked the door. It was open, but there weren't many people going in. Too cold, and school was out of session. They slipped inside.

Out the corner of his eyes, Naruto saw Percy with the invisibility cap on. The only reason he could see him was because his eyes were able to see past the magic. Anyway, Percy was following them and that made the blond smile a bit until he noticed what Percy was actually looking at. Dr. Thorn. The monster seemed to be following them before it gave up and turned down a hall, away from them. Percy hesitated for a moment before following.

"Be careful." He whispered.

"What?" Zoe asked aloud.

Naruto nearly cursed at that but quickly covered it up. "I said be careful, I sense that something is off. I don't know what, but just be on guard for just in case." Zoe nodded at that.

After all, if Thorn was here…was else was? Shaking his head, he looked at all the items for viewing with his friends while also trying to get on Zoe's good side.

XXX – With Percy

Thorn crossed the street and climbed the steps of the Museum of Natural History. There was a big sign on the door. At first Percy thought it said CLOSED FOR PIRATE EVENT. Then he realized PIRATE must be PRIVATE.

He followed Dr. Thorn inside, through a huge chamber full of mastodons and dinosaur skeletons. There were voices up ahead, coming from behind a set of closed doors. Two guards stood outside. They opened the doors for Thorn, and I had to sprint to get inside before they closed them again.

Inside, what he saw was so terrible he almost gasped out loud, which probably would've gotten him killed.

Percy was in a huge round room with a balcony ringing the second level. At least a dozen mortal guards stood on the balcony, plus two monsters—reptilian women with double-snake trunks instead of legs. He'd seen them before. Annabeth had called them Scythian dracaenae.

But that wasn't the worse of it. Standing between the snake women—Percy could swear he was looking straight down at him—was his old enemy Luke. He looked terrible. His skin was pale and his blond hair looked almost gray, as if he'd aged ten years in just a few months. The angry light in his eyes was still there, and so was the scar down the side of his face, where a dragon had once scratched him. But the scar was now ugly red, as though it had recently been reopened.

Next to him, sitting down so that the shadows covered him, was another man. All Percy could see were his knuckles on the gilded arms of his chair, like a throne.

"Well?" asked the man in the chair. His voice was just like the one Percy had heard in his dream— not as creepy as Kronos's, but deeper and stronger, like the earth itself was talking. It filled the whole room even though he wasn't yelling.

Dr. Thorn took off his shades. His two-colored eyes, brown and blue, glittered with excitement. He made a stiff bow, then spoke in his weird French accent: "They are here, General."

"I know that, you fool," boomed the man. "But where?"

"In the rocket museum."

"The Air and Space Museum," Luke corrected irritably.

Dr. Thorn glared at Luke. "As you say, _sir_"

Percy got the feeling Thorn would just as soon impale Luke with one of his spikes as call him sir.

"How many?" Luke asked.

Thorn pretended not to hear.

"_How many_?" the General demanded.

"Five, General," Thorn said. "The satyr, Grover Underwood. And the girl with the spiky black hair and the—how do you say—punk clothes and the horrible shield."

"Thalia," Luke said.

"And two other girls—Hunters. One wears a silver circlet."

"That one I know," the General growled before he asked who the other person was.

"The fool who knocked me over the cliff, Naruto Uzuamki, Son of Hades." Thorn replied, however, the General seemed interested in Naruto. That was not good.

"Let me take them," Luke said to the General. "We have more than enough—"

"Patience," the General said. "They'll have their hands full already. I've sent a little playmate to keep them occupied."

"But—"

"We cannot risk you, my boy.

"Yes, _boy_," Dr. Thorn said with a cruel smile. "You are much too fragile to risk. Let _me _finish them off."

"No." The General rose from his chair, and Percy got his first look at him.

He was tall and muscular, with light brown skin and slicked-back dark hair. He wore an expensive brown silk suit like the guys on Wall Street wear, but you'd never mistake this dude for a broker. He had a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could snap a flagpole in half. His eyes were like stone. Percy felt as if he were looking at a living statue. It was amazing he could even move.

"You have already failed me, Thorn," he said.

"But, General—"

"No excuses!"

Thorn flinched. Percy had thought Thorn was scary when he first saw him in his black uniform at the military academy. But now, standing before the General, Thorn looked like a silly wannabe soldier. The General was the real deal. He didn't need a uniform. He was a born commander.

"I should throw you into the pits of Tartarus for your incompetence," the General said. "I send you to capture a child of the three elder gods, and you bring me a scrawny daughter of Athena."

"But you promised me revenge.'" Thorn protested. "A command of my own!"

"_I _am Lord Kronos's senior commander," the General said. "And I will choose lieutenants who get me results! It was only thanks to Luke that we salvaged our plan at all. Now get out of my sight, Thorn, until I find some other menial task for you."

Thorn's face turned purple with rage. Percy thought he was going to start frothing at the mouth or shooting spines, but he just bowed awkwardly and left the room.

"Now, my boy." The General turned to Luke. "The first thing we must do is isolate the halfblood Thalia. The monster we seek will then come to her."

"What about Naruto?" Luke asked with a frown.

"Him too if we can, but as you have told me, he holds no interest in the prophecy and he seems to noble to actually go through with it. Pity." Luke nodded at that.

"The Hunters will be difficult to dispose of," Luke said. "Zoe Nightshade—"

"Do not speak her name!"

Luke swallowed. "S—sorry, General. I just—"

The General silenced him with a wave of his hand. "Let me show you, my boy, how we will bring the Hunters down."

He pointed to a guard on the ground level. "Do you have the teeth?"

The guy stumbled forward with a ceramic pot. "Yes, General!"

"Plant them," he said.

In the center of the room was a big circle of dirt, where Percy guess a dinosaur exhibit was supposed to go. He watched nervously as the guard took sharp white teeth out of the pot and pushed them into the soil. He smoothed them over while the General smiled coldly.

The guard stepped back from the dirt and wiped his hands. "Ready, General!"

"Excellent! Water them, and we will let them scent their prey."

The guard picked up a little tin watering can with daisies painted on it, which was kind of bizarre, because what he poured out wasn't water. It was dark red liquid, and Percy got the feeling it wasn't Hawaiian Punch.

The soil began to bubble.

"Soon," the General said, "I will show you, Luke, soldiers that will make your army from that little boat look insignificant."

Luke clenched his fists. "I've spent a year training my forces! When the Princess Andromeda arrives at the mountain, they'll be the best—"

"Ha.'" the General said. "I don't deny your troops will make a fine honor guard for Lord Kronos. And you, of course, will have a role to play—"

Percy thought Luke turned paler when the General said that.

"—but under my leadership, the forces of Lord Kronos will increase a hundredfold. We will be unstoppable. Behold, my ultimate killing machines."

The soil erupted. Percy stepped back nervously.

In each spot where a tooth had been planted, a creature was struggling out of the dirt. The first of them said:

"Mew?"

It was a kitten. A little orange tabby with stripes like a tiger. Then another appeared, until there were a dozen, rolling around and playing in the dirt.

Everyone stared at them in disbelief. The General roared, "_What is this? Cute cuddly kittens? Where did you find those teeth_?"

The guard who'd brought the teeth cowered in fear. "From the exhibit, sir! Just like you said. The saber-toothed tiger—"

"No, you idiot! I said the tyrannosaurus! Gather up those…those infernal fuzzy little beasts and take them outside. And never let me see your face again."

The terrified guard dropped his watering can. He gathered up the kittens and scampered out of the room.

"You.'" The General pointed to another guard. "Get me the right teeth. NOW!"

The new guard ran off to carry out his orders.

"Imbeciles,' muttered the General.

"This is why I don't use mortals," Luke said. "They are unreliable."

"They are weak-minded, easily bought, and violent," the General said. "I love them."

A minute later, the guard hustled into the room with his hands full of large pointy teeth.

"Excellent," the General said. He climbed onto the balcony railing and jumped down, twenty feet.

Where he landed, the marble floor cracked under his leather shoes. He stood, wincing, and rubbed his shoulders. "Curse my stiff neck."

"Another hot pad, sir?" a guard asked. "More Tylenol?"

"No! It will pass." The General brushed off his silk suit, then snatched up the teeth. "I shall do this myself."

He held up one of the teeth and smiled. "Dinosaur teeth—ha! Those foolish mortals don't even know when they have dragon teeth in their possession. And not just any dragon teeth. These come from the ancient Sybaris herself! They shall do nicely."

He planted them in the dirt, twelve in all. Then he scooped up the watering can. He sprinkled the soil with red liquid, tossed the can away, and held his arms out wide. "Rise!"

The dirt trembled. A single, skeletal hand shot out of the ground, grasping at the air.

The General looked up at the balcony. "Quickly, do you have the scent?"

"Yesssss, lord," one of the snake ladies said. She took out a sash of silvery fabric, like the kind the Hunters wore.

"Excellent," the General said. "Once my warriors catch its scent, they will pursue its owner relentlessly. Nothing can stop them, no weapons known to half-blood or Hunter. They will tear the Hunters and their allies to shreds. Toss it here!"

As he said that, skeletons erupted from the ground. There were twelve of them, one for each tooth the General had planted. They were nothing like Halloween skeletons, or the kind you might see in cheesy movies. These were growing flesh as Percy watched, turning into men, but men with dull gray skin, yellow eyes, and modern clothes—gray muscle shirts, camo pants, and combat boots. If you didn't look too closely, you could almost believe they were human, but their flesh was transparent and their bones shimmered underneath, like X-ray images.

One of them looked straight at Percy, regarding him coldly, and he knew that no cap of invisibility would fool it.

The snake lady released the scarf and it fluttered down toward the General's hand. As soon as he gave it to the warriors, they would hunt Zoe and the others until they were extinct.

Percy didn't have time to think. He ran and jumped with all his might, plowing into the warriors and snatching the scarf out of the air.

"What's this?" bellowed the General.

Percy landed at the feet of a skeleton warrior, who hissed.

"An intruder," the General growled. "One cloaked in darkness. Seal the doors!"

"It's Percy Jackson!" Luke yelled. "It has to be."

Percy sprinted for the exit, but heard a ripping sound and realized the skeleton warrior had taken a chunk out of his sleeve. When he glanced back, it was holding the fabric up to its nose, sniffing the scent, handing it around to its friends. Percy wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Percy squeezed through the door just as the guards slammed it shut behind him.

And then he ran.

XXX – back with the others

Thalia was actually enjoying Naruto's company as she told him things about the museum that she had seen before. He actually seemed interested in what she had to say, but the grin on Thalia's face was irking her to no end. Grover didn't seem to notice or care and Bianca was happily looking around.

They were main part of the museum, which was one huge room with rockets and airplanes hanging from the ceiling. Three levels of balconies curled around, so you could look at the exhibits from all different heights. The place wasn't crowded, just a few families and a couple of tour groups of kids, probably doing one of those holiday school trips.

"Hmm, I honestly wonder what it would be like to fly in one of those rockets. The G-forces must-" Naruto started to say but froze up with a look of dread of his face. The others picked up on his silence.

"What is it? Thalia asked.

"We are in deep shit." Naruto growled as he took out Orochimaru's blade and then grabbed at the air. They thought he was nuts at first but there was a shout of surprise that got Bianca and Zoe to bring out their bows on the invisible 'foe'. Thalia took a fight stance while Grover shouted in surprise.

Naruto growled and he ripped the cap off Percy's head and shouted, "What the hell kind of trouble did you get your ass in this time?"

When Zoe realized who the boy was, she didn't seem anxious to lower her bow and neither did she seem keen on letting him answer. "You! How dare you show thy face here?"

"Percy!" Grover said. "Thank goodness."

Zoe glared at him, and he blushed. "I mean, um, gosh. You're not supposed to be here!"

"Luke," Percy said, trying to catch his breath as he got Naruto's hand off of him. "He's here."

The anger in Thalia's eyes immediately melted. She put her hand on her silver bracelet. "Where?"

Percy told them about the Natural History Museum, Dr. Thorn, Luke, and the General.

"The General is here?" Zoe looked stunned. "That is impossible! You lie."

"Why would I lie? Look, there's no time. Skeleton warriors—"

"What?" Thalia demanded. "How many?"

"Twelve." Naruto growled. "And you basically let the evil death warriors right to us!" That got Zoe to glare heatedly at the boy.

"That's not all. That guy, the General, he said he was sending something, a couple of 'playmates,' to distract you over here. A monster." Percy said.

Thalia and Grover exchanged looks.

"Feh." Naruto said. "And they are probably not the fun kind." That got Thalia to laugh a little before smacking the back of his head. However, Grover looked like he knew what Percy was talking about.

"We were following Artemis's trail," Grover said. "I was pretty sure it led here. Some powerful monster scent… She must've stopped here looking for the mystery monster. But we haven't found anything yet."

"Zoe," Bianca said nervously, "if it _is_ the General—"

"It _cannot_ be!" Zoe snapped. "Percy must have seen an Iris-message or some other illusion."

"Illusions don't crack marble floors," Percy told her.

"Zoe, we might have to accept the fact that he is here." Naruto said softly. Zoe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"If Percy is telling the truth about the skeleton warriors," she said, "we have no time to argue.

They are the worst, the most horrible…We must leave now."

"I agree. Dad mentioned them once and he said to never fight them if I can help it. I am going take his advice." Naruto said as he shivered. He was getting powerful reading from them and it scared him. However, if push came to shove, he would fight to protect his friends.

"I was not including thee, _boy_," Zoe said. "You are not part of this quest."

"Hey, I'm trying to save your lives!"

"You shouldn't have come, Percy," Thalia said grimly. "But you're here now. Come on. Let's get back to the van."

"That is not thy decision!" Zoe snapped.

Thalia scowled at her. "You're not the boss here, Zoe. I don't care how old you are! You're still a conceited little brat!"

"You never had any wisdom when it came to boys," Zoe growled. "You never could leave them behind!"

"ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted in rage. "Knock it off you two! Those things are coming after Percy and he is not equipped or skilled to take those on."

"Gee, thanks." Percy grumbled.

"Shut up Percy." Naruto growled, shutting up the water boy. "So like it or not, he is coming with us because I will _not_ leave a friend to die, _ever!_ And Zoe, according to his story, he saved you the trouble of them coming directly at you so-"

ROAR!

The roar was so loud; one could swear one of the hanging rockets were starting up.

Below the group, a few adults screamed. A little kid's voice screeched with delight: "Kitties!"

Something enormous bounded up the ramp. Make those two somethings. They were the size of pick-up trucks, with silver claws and golden glittering fur. Percy had seen this monster once before. Two years ago, He had glimpsed it briefly from a train. Now, up close and personal, it looked even bigger.

"Fantastic….just was we need." Naruto whispered.

"The Nemean Lion," Thalia said. "Don't move."

The lions roared so loud, it felt like their hair was being parted. Their fangs gleamed like stainless steel. Their eyes stared at the group of teens hungrily as they pawed their way forward.

"Separate on my mark," Zoe said. "Try to keep it distracted."

"Until when?" Grover asked.

"Until I think of a way to kill it. Go!" The group separated. Naruto went to one while Percy the other.

_Percy_

Percy uncapped Riptide and rolled to the left. Arrows whistled past him, and Grover played a sharp tweet-tweet cadence on his reed pipes. He turned and saw Zoe climbing the Apollo capsule. She was firing arrows, one after another, all shattering harmlessly against the lions metallic fur. The lion swiped the capsule and tipped it on its side, spilling the Hunters off the back. Grover played a frantic, horrible tune, and the lion turned toward him, but Thalia stepped into its path, holding up Aegis, and the lion recoiled. "ROOOAAAR!"

"Hi-yah!" Thalia said. "Back!"

The lion growled and clawed the air, but it retreated as if the shield were a blazing fire.

For a second, Percy thought Thalia had it under control. Then he saw the lion crouching, its leg muscles tensing. He'd seen enough cat fights in the alleys around his apartment in New York. He knew the lion was going to pounce. He was also freaking out on how to save Thalia's ass. Naruto would hate it if she died and there was nothing he did to stop it. So, he acted on instinct.

"Hey!" He yelled. Percy don't know what he was thinking, but he charged the beast. He just wanted to get it away from his friends. Percy slashed with Riptide, a good strike to the flank that should've cut the monster into Meow Mix, but the blade just clanged against its fur in a burst of sparks.

The lion raked Percy with its claws, ripping off a chunk of his coat. He backed against the railing. It sprang at Percy, one thousand pounds of monster, and he had no choice but to turn and jump.

Percy landed on the wing of an old-fashioned silver airplane, which pitched and almost spilled him to the floor, three stories below.

An arrow whizzed past his head. The lion jumped onto the aircraft, and the cords holding the plane began to groan.

The lion swiped at the water boy, and he dropped onto the next exhibit, a weird-looking spacecraft with blades like a helicopter. He looked up and saw the lion roar—inside its maw, a pink tongue and throat.

_Its mouth_, He thought. Its fur was completely invulnerable, but if he could strike it in the mouth… The only problem was, the monster moved too quickly. Between its claws and fangs, he couldn't get close without getting sliced to pieces.

"Zoe!" Percy shouted. "Target the mouth!"

The monster lunged. An arrow zipped past it, missing completely, and Percy dropped from the spaceship onto the top of a floor exhibit, a huge model of the earth. Percy slid down Russia and dropped off the equator.

The Nemean Lion growled and steadied itself on the spacecraft, but its weight was too much. One of the cords snapped. As the display swung down like a pendulum, the lion leaped off onto the model earth's North Pole.

"Grover!" Percy yelled. "Clear the area!"

Groups of kids were running around screaming. Grover tried to corral them away from the monster just as the other cord on the spaceship snapped and the exhibit crashed to the floor. Thalia dropped off the second-floor railing and landed across from me, on the other side of the globe. The lion regarded them both, trying to decide which of them to kill first.

_With Naruto_

The blond ninja had rolled to the side and barely managed to get his ANBU armor up as the second beast's claws swiped over him. He yelled for Bianca to cover him. He was thankful for Zoe since she taught the girl the basics in that art and she was actually better than him at it.

As the arrows and kunai broke against its fur like they were cheap plastic toys and Naruto was low on patience right now. He made a mental note to eventually teach her how to channel chakra so that she could use the elements with the arrows. Speaking of which, he channeled wind chakra to his kunai to do their worst.

He knew they wouldn't have done much, but even while weathers metal. So, the wind power knives either sliced along the fur, actually cutting it a bit or they managed to stick in the fur. That was a surprise to him; however, there was not much he could do with that at the moment.

As he carefully observed the creature, he noticed that the eyes were not like the rest. "Bianca! Try and aim for the eyes." It was a lot to ask for, but it was a starting point.

"Yeah, ok!" Bianca said in a panicked voice as she fumbled a bit.

Naruto back flipped as the lion lunged at him. "Stay clam Bianca! I got this thing distracted, so do your best and breathe!"

Bianca smiled at her brother's advice and calmed herself down. From her position on one of the exhibits, she took a deep breath, took aim, and let the arrow fly as she let the arrow fly. She surprised herself when the arrow hit its mark, dead on. The arrow pierced the eye of the Nemean Lion and Naruto cheered.

However, that was short lived as it roared in pain and rage and took a blind swipe at him and got him. The force of the hit slammed him into a wall. With a grunt, Naruto looked down and saw four deep gashed in his armor and going into his skin. Luckily for him, the armor took most of the damage and his healing rate was kicking in.

Bianca gasped at the wound and shouted. "Are you ok?!" She did not want to lose a brother that she just got.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he took on a serious look. "I'll be fine. Though, it is time I use something that mother taught me." The blond demi-god's arms glowed gold as chains made of chakra appeared. With an experimental swig, he whipped it at the lion's face. The force was there as its head was snapped to the side.

"Whoa!" Bianca shouted before she noticed they were still fighting and let a few more arrows fly.

"Back! Back you!" Naruto shouted as he whipped at the lion and let a deadpanned expression appear on his face. "Ugh, I feel like a circus performer." He then vaguely heard Percy order Zoe to aim for the mouth. That small distraction was preyed upon by his own lion as it managed to grab hold of the chain, making it and Naruto play tug of war.

"Ah…." Naruto growled, "Fine, you want to play that way? I may not be as strong as Herc or Granny Tsunade, but I can make up for that!" He shouted as the lion pulled him off his feet and toward it. However, he was not about to go down. "Odama Rasengan!"

The attack it the lion in the face, slamming it into a nearby wall.

"This is no time for souvenirs, boy!" Zoe yelled after Percy, who was going tot eh souvenir shop for some odd reason.

Naruto put on a thoughtful look on his face. Percy said to aim for the mouth while he himself said to aim for the eyes. Normally that would work, but Bianca was lucky in shooting one eye out. But the mouth led inside the creature, something Percy picked up on and figured something out. However, Naruto had his own plan and like usual, it was reckless.

"Bianca, help Zoe and Thalia. Percy might have a plan, but it might take a while."

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Bianca asked, reluctant to leave her older brother in this mess.

"Something stupid." Naruto shouted as he created a clone to save Thalia from being thrown into the side of the Titan rocket. That was when Percy came back with what looked to be freeze dried food packets in his arms. Percy managed, after chucking his sword at his lion, to get its attention and stuff one of the packets into it maw, making it gag.

"Yeah, seems like we both have a plan." Naruto said with a smirk as he charged his dazed opponent. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Percy throw a few more into the other lion's mouth before Zoe and Bianca pelted it with arrows to the mouth. _Nice_, He thought as he channeled chakra to his hand, but it did not form a full rasengan. What looked to be spiral wind blades formed into his palm. "Eat this! **Wind Style: Rasen no Kakuchixyou(Spiraling Expansion)**" he shoved his hole arm into the stunned Lion's mouth, dropped the new attack, and pulled out before it could chomp down on his arm.

The result was interesting. It went off like a bomb and made the lion expand a bit, making it roar in pure agony. Then, from the inside, blades of wind ripped out of its body despite the metal fur. It died seconds later.

Naruto just whistled at that. "I am glad that actually worked this time."

"Wait, there was a chance that could not have worked? You are more nuts than Percy with his freeze dried food!" Thalia shouted with wide eyes. Naruto looked back to see her with the others looking in shock at him.

"You two have some strange field plans." Zoe replied as she eyed them cautiously.

"Hey, it worked." Both boys said with a slight chuckle.

Zoe then picked up the pelts and handed them to the boys. "Here, take it."

Naruto of course took his while Percy asked. "What, the lion's fur? Isn't that, like, an animal rights violation or something?"

"It is a spoil of war," she told him. "It is rightly thine."

"You killed it," Percy said.

She shook her head, almost smiling. "I think thy ice-cream sandwich did that. Fair is fair,

Percy Jackson. Take the fur."

Percy lifted it up; it was surprisingly light. The fur was smooth and soft. It didn't feel at all like something that could stop a blade. As he watched, the pelt shifted and changed into a coat—a full-length golden-brown duster. "Not exactly my style," He murmured.

"It works for me." Naruto said with a smile as the others turned to him. His fur shifted into a golden trench coat with the lion's head acting like a hood of sorts. Combined with his Shinobi gear and fox shoes, he looked pretty bad ass.

"Nice indeed." Thalia smirked. She liked the look and judging by Zoe's light blush, she did too. "Still an odd why to kill it."

"Eh, I could not beat the crap out of it like Herc the Jerk or Granny Tsunade, so that was a must."

"I hate to break up the victory party, but we have to get out of here," Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long."

Percy looked around and noticed a strange sight. The guards were scrambling in all directions except theirs, like they were madly searching for something. A few were running into the walls or each other.

"You did that?" Percy asked Grover.

He nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "A minor confusion song. I played some Barry Manilow. It works every time. But it'll only last a few seconds."

"Nice going." Naruto cheered before he bristled again at the feeling of the skeletons coming their way.

"The security guards are not our biggest worry," Zoe said. "Look."

Through the glass walls of the museum, they could see a group of men walking across the lawn. Gray men in gray camouflage outfits. They were too far away for the group to see their eyes, but Percy could feel their gaze aimed straight at him.

"Go," Percy said. "They'll be hunting me. I'll distract them."

"No," Zoe said. "We go together."

Percy stared at her. "But, you said—"

"Like Naruto said, you are part of this quest now," Zoe said grudgingly. "I do not like it, but there is no changing fate. You are the sixth quest member. And we are not leaving anyone behind." The boy nodded as they ran to the van. Naruto shot her an appreciative smile, where she replied with her own. However, what Naruto said earlier still rang through her mind. Who was this Granny Tsunade person?

"Oh, hey Percy." Naruto asked as they ran.

"What?"

"How did you find us anyway?" Naruto asked.

Percy gave the blond a deadpanned look and said, "You are kidding right? I just had to follow the Road Bound Musical." Naruto just laughed.

XXXX

**Little longer than usual. I went and covered two chapters of the story into this one. Hope you all liked it. If someone could contact me about drawing up a picture for Naruto's new look, that would be great.**

**Review please**


	9. Apollo's Train Ride

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 9**

"Oh that's perfect." Naruto grumbled as he drove the van away from that insanity that was the Smithsonian.

"What?" Percy asked, not liking how Naruto said that. They were crossing the Potomac when he spotted a helicopter.

Zoe scowled. "They know the van; we need to get rid of it." Naruto nodded, but wondered how as he went into the fast lane, punching it.

"Maybe the military will shoot it down," Grover said hopefully.

"The military probably thinks it's one of theirs," Percy said. "How can the General use mortals, anyway?"

"Mercenaries," Zoe said bitterly. "It is distasteful, but many mortals will fight for any cause as long as they are paid."

"That sounds familiar." Naruto grumbled to himself, but Zoe did here him, however she did not get a chance to question him.

"But don't these mortals see who they're working for?" Percy asked. "Don't they notice all the monsters around them?"

Zoe shook her head. "I do not know how much they see through the Mist. I doubt it would matter to them if they knew the truth. Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters."

"You should try the ninja world then!" Naruto growled as he swerved around a few cars. The helicopter kept coming, making a lot better time than they were through D.C. traffic.

Thalia closed her eyes and prayed hard. "Hey, Dad. A lightning bolt would be nice about now. Please?" But the sky stayed gray and snowy. No sign of a helpful thunderstorm.

"Yeah, thanks Uncle Z!" Naruto grumbled to himself.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Grover shouted in panic.

"I could Die Hard it!" Naruto offered, making both boys and Thalia pale. They didn't think Naruto was that nuts. However, the other two gave him a blank stare of confusion.

"NO!" Grover, Percy and, and Thalia shouted. They did not have a death wish.

"There!" Bianca said, determined to get out alive and see what her brother meant. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped," Zoe said.

"Trust me," Bianca said.

"Alright then!" Naruto said as he took his sister's advice. He shot across two lanes of traffic and into a mall parking lot on the south bank of the river. They left the van and followed Bianca down some steps. However, Naruto did leave a clone with the van….for just in case.

"Subway entrance," Bianca said. "Let's go south. Alexandria."

"Anything," Thalia agreed.

They bought tickets and got through the turnstiles, looking behind them for any signs of pursuit.

A few minutes later they were safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from D.C. As their train came above ground, they could see the helicopter circling the parking lot, but it didn't come after them.

Grover let out a sigh. "Nice job, Bianca, thinking of the subway."

"Yeah, nice thinking little sis." Naruto said as he relaxed in the set next to her. H ewas glad he didn't have to take unnecessary life in this quest.

Bianca looked pleased. "Yeah, well. I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer. I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in D.C."

Grover frowned. "New? But that station looked really old."

"I guess," Bianca said. "But trust me, when we lived here as little kids, there was no subway."

Thalia sat forward. "Wait a minute. No subway at all?"

Bianca nodded. However, there was a question on everyone but Naruto's face since he did meet them in the Lotus Eater's Casino.

"Bianca," Zoe said. "How long ago…" Her voice faltered. The sound of the helicopter was getting louder again.

"We need to change trains," Percy said. "Next station."

Over the next half hour, all they thought about was getting away safely. They changed trains twice. They had no idea where they were going, but after a while they lost the helicopter.

Unfortunately, when they finally got off the train they found themselves at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks. And snow. Lots of snow.

It seemed much colder here.

They wandered through the railway yard, thinking there might be another passenger train somewhere, but there were just rows and rows of freight cars, most of which were covered in snow, like they hadn't moved in years.

A homeless guy was standing at a trash-can fire. They must've looked pretty pathetic, because he gave the kids a toothless grin and said, "Y'all need to get warmed up? Come on over!'

They huddled around his fire, Thalia's teeth were chattering. She said, "Well this is g-g-ggreat."

"My hooves are frozen," Grover complained.

"_Feet_," Percy corrected, for the sake of the homeless guy.

"Maybe we should contact camp," Bianca said. "Chiron—"

"No," Zoe said. "They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves."

I am going to have to agree with Zoe on this one. Calling home will not help us much and it will only worry them. They don't need to be worried, we can hash this out on our own." Naruto said as he warmed his hands a bit, but otherwise, he did not look cold at all. Maybe it was the Nemian Lion Trench coat?

He also noticed their sad and dejected looks. After all they were sharing a fire with a homeless dude. "Stop." He said, making everyone but the homeless guy look at him.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked with shivering.

"Stop with the depressing aura you all are exerting." Naruto growled. "Look, I know it looks like we have hit a dead end, but I don't give up! So what if we are in an abandoned train yard, we _will_ find and rescue Annabeth and Artemis. They maybe in a bad situation now, but our team will get the job done. So what if we are still here on the outskirts of D.C. and some doomsday monster is after us, we'll just kick its ass! So don't give up hope!"

Percy looked wide eyed at his friend and then smiled. Leave it to Naruto to brighten up his mood. Looking at Grover, he saw that the blond had lifted his mood as well.

Thalia, despite her punk girl attitude, smiled as she leaned her head on her boyfriend. "You're right. I won't give up either."

Neither will I!" Bianca with a determined look in her eyes and big smile on her face. She was glad she decided to stay with him. He was awesome and if Nico was here, he would say the same.

Despite her hatred for all things male, Naruto had been getting to her all of the time she had known him. Zoe was given hope by him that she will see her mother figure again. It also made her feel odd in her heart area. She had felt this way once before and it ended badly. However, she was feeling more attracted to him more each time they were together. She just didn't know how this would end. So with a small blush that Thalia smirked at, she smiled and said, "Thank you, Naruto."

"No problem." Naruto said as he smiled at her and then at the rest of his friends.

"You know," the homeless man said as he nodded sagely to Naruto's words, "you're never completely without friends." His face was grimy and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly. "You kids need a train going west?"

"Yes, sir," Percy said. "You know of any?"

He pointed one greasy hand.

Suddenly they noticed a freight train, gleaming and free of snow. It was one of those automobile-carrier trains, with steel mesh curtains and a triple-deck of cars inside. The side of the freight train said SUNWEST LINE.

Naruto's eye twitched at that as he gave the man a deadpanned look before a smirk crossed his face. The man had a shine in his eyes as he disappeared just as Thalia voiced her thanks.

"That's… convenient," Thalia said. "Thanks, uh…" She turned to the homeless guy, but he was gone. The trash can in front of them was cold and empty, as if he'd taken the flames with him.

XXX

An hour later the group was rumbling west. There was no problem about who would drive now, because they all got their own luxury car. Zoe and Bianca were crashed out in a Lexus on the top deck. Grover was playing race car driver behind the wheel of a Lamborghini. And Thalia had hot-wired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up the alt-rock stations from D.C. while she sat next to Naruto, who seemed not even bothered by the music and he calmly rocked along. However, he soon got out because he was feeling restless. He stood a little ways away to train. Thalia raised an eyebrow when she saw him create black fire in his hand.

"Join you?" Percy asked her.

She shrugged, so he climbed into the shotgun seat.

The radio was playing the White Stripes. He knew the song because it was one of the only

CDs he owned that his mom liked. She said it reminded her of Led Zeppelin. Thinking about his mom made him sad, because it didn't seem likely he'd be home for Christmas. He might not live that long. However, he shook that thought away as he observed his blond friend do something fancy with the black fire he was manipulating. Yeah, Naruto was stronger than him and in a way, the blond had always protected him, no way would Naruto let him die now.

"Nice coat," Thalia told him. "But, Naruto's looks better and more badass."

Percy pulled the brown duster around himself as he rolled his eyes, thankful for the warmth. "Yeah, but the Nemean Lion wasn't the monster we're looking for."

"Not even close. We've got a long way to go."

"Whatever this mystery monster is, the General said it would come for you. They wanted to isolate you from the group, so the monster will appear and battle you one-on-one." Percy stated.

"He said that?"

"Well, something like that. Yeah." Percy replied, "But he did seem a little interested in Naruto as well."

"That's great. I love being used as bait." Thalia said before she glanced at her boyfriend. "But better me than him."

"I don't think he would like that thought." Percy said, knowing how his best friend next to Grover thought. "It would be the other way around for him."

"Yeah…but we'll burn that bridge later." She replied.

"No idea what the monster might be?" Percy asked, changing the subject a bit. She shook her head morosely.

"But you know where we're going, don't you? San Francisco. That's where Artemis was heading." She stated.

"Why?" Percy asked. "What's so bad about San Francisco?" Other than a lot of monsters living there.

"The Mist is really thick there because the Mountain of Despair is so near. Titan magic— what's left of it—still lingers. Monsters are attracted to that area like you wouldn't believe."

"What's the Mountain of Despair?"

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You really don't know? Ask stupid Zoe. She's the expert."

She glared out the windshield. Percy wanted to ask her what she was talking about, but he also didn't want to sound like an idiot. He hated feeling like Thalia knew more than he did, so the water boy kept his mouth shut.

The afternoon sun shone through the steel-mesh side of the freight car, casting a shadow across Thalia's face. percy thought about how different she was from Zoe—Zoe all formal and aloof like a princess, Thalia with her ratty clothes and her rebel attitude. But there was something similar about them, too. The same kind of toughness. Right now, sitting in the shadows with a gloomy expression, Thalia looked a lot like one of the Hunters.

Then suddenly, it hit the seaweed brain: "That's why you don't get along with Zoe."

Thalia frowned. "What?"

"The Hunters tried to recruit you," Percy guessed.

Her eyes got dangerously bright. Percy thought she was going to zap him out of the Mercedes, but she just sighed. "I almost joined them," she admitted. "Luke, Annabeth, and I ran into them once, and Zoe tried to convince me. She almost did, but…"

"But?"

Thalia's fingers gripped the wheel. "I would've had to leave Luke. I like him at the time. Still glad I didn't join, cause I am with Naruto now."

"Oh."

"Zoe and I got into a fight. She told me I was being stupid. She said I'd regret my choice.

She said Luke would let me down someday."

Percy's mind was full with two things to say to that at the moment. So, he choose the obvious one. "But…correct me if I am wrong, she seems to have a thing for Naruto."

Thalia smirked at that. "Noticed that did you? Yeah, I am kind of hoping he breaks her of her man hating to prove that I was right, not all guys are bad."

"Odd…." Percy said.

"What?"

"That you are ok with a harem and with her in it." Percy stated, but Thalia just shrugged.

"It maybe weird, but I was something the kings of old used to do….even if it was just concubines. Naruto is not like that though, he respect each and every girl he has. That is why I am ok with it." Thalia stated before she pondered, "I wonder why the Gods and Goddesses don't do it. It would save a lot of trouble."

Percy eyed her with wide eyes. "That's true."

"And before you say what you are think about earlier, Luke did not let me down, just joined the wrong side, I just hope we don't have to fight, I still consider him a friend."

Percy wanted to freak out about that, but stopped himself, he did not what to anger her more. So he just did the smart thing and got out of the car.

"Percy, Annabeth did want to join the Hunters, think about why." Thalia said before she rolled up her windows.

However, that didn't last long as they heard a massive boom courtesy of Naruto as he was rockets to the other side of the cart they were in.

"UGH! That hurts all to hell batman!" Naruto growled out as he held his rapidly healing, but burnt arm.

"Good god man, what happened?!" Pecry shouted in shock as the others came by to check on him.

"A new jutsu involving Hellfire is what happened. Ugh…still needs work." Naruto grumbled as Percy chuckled nervously.

"Idiot." Bianca said as she sat next to her older brother. "Seems that you can be worse than Nico at times."

Zoe came over to inspect the wound and say that wound was healing at a rapid pace. "How is that possible!?"

"I have a healing factor that I thought that I got from the fox, but it turns out that it is a bloodline thing. I am so glad I am an Uzumaki." Naruto smiled weakly. Zoe just shook her head and sat herself nearby. In fact they had managed to move him to a nearby car. He was in the back seat with Bianca and Thalia leaning on his sides with she was in the front seat.

Percy just shook his head as he went to sit in Grover's car. An hour later, he looked back to see that Naruto's arm was already healed and everyone in his car had fallen asleep. Grover too as he figured it was a lost cause at this point to impress Zoe. Especially with his failed attempted with the song 'Poison Ivy.' It was one reason that the girls ditched their car, Grover had made the real thing sprout out in the air conditioner. Poor goat boy.

As Percy watched the sun go down, he thought of Annabeth. He was afraid to go to sleep. He was worried what he might dream.

"Oh, don't be afraid of dreams," a voice said right next to the water boy.

Percy looked over. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find the homeless guy from the rail yard sitting in the shotgun seat. His jeans were so worn out they were almost white. His coat was ripped, with stuffing coming out. He looked kind of like a teddy bear that had been run over by a truck.

"If it weren't for dreams," he said, "I wouldn't know half the things I know about the future. They're better than Olympus tabloids." He cleared his throat, then held up his hands dramatically:

"_Dreams like a podcast,_

_Downloading truth in my ears._

_They tell me cool stuff_"

"Yep, I was right." Naruto said right on the other side of Percy, making the boy's eyes go wide, but he should not have been surprised. He looked back at the original and saw him still there. This was just a clone. "Apollo."

Percy nodded as well, but kept quiet about the bad Haiku. He did not want to get burned by the Sun God.

Said man put his finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred."

"A god named Fred?" Percy deadpanned.

"Or that annoying kid on youtube?" Naruto replied in turn.

Ignoring that comment with a shiver for now, Apollo said, "Eh, well…Zeus insists on certain rules. Hands off, when there's a human quest. Even when something really major is wrong. But nobody messes with my baby sister. _Nobody_." That made Naruto smile.

"Can you help us, then?" Percy asked?

"Shhh. I already have. Haven't you been looking outside."

Naruto chuckled. "Man, your car can turn into a train as well. Nice. So how fast are we going?"

"Fast enough. Unfortunately, we're running out of time. It's almost sunset. But I imagine we'll get you across a good chunk of America, at least."

"But where is Artemis?"

Apollo's face darkened. "I know a lot, and I see a lot. But even I don't know that. She's… clouded from me. I don't like it."

"Great." Naruto groaned.

"And Annabeth?" Percy asked worriedly.

The Sun God frowned. "Oh, you mean that girl you lost? Hmm. I don't know."

"What about the monster Artemis was seeking?" Percy asked after a moment of reigning in his temper. It would not due to anger a god. "Do you know what it is?"

"No," Apollo said. "But there is one who might. If you haven't yet found the monster when you reach San Francisco, seek out Nereus, the Old Man of the Sea. He has a long memory and a sharp eye. He has the gift of knowledge sometimes kept obscure from my Oracle."

"But it's _your _Oracle," Percy protested. "Can't you tell us what the prophecy means?" Naruto looked back to the Sun God to see if the fun man would actually answer that.

Apollo sighed. "You might as well ask an artist to explain his art, or ask a poet to explain his poem. It defeats the purpose. The meaning is only clear through the search."

"In other words, you don't know." Both boy chorused.

Apollo checked his watch. "Ah, look at the time! I have to run. I doubt I can risk helping you again boys, but remember what I said! Get some sleep! And when you return, I expect a good haiku about your journey!"

Apollo was gone before they could yell out to him about stupid Haiku's. The next thing Percy knew, He was closing his eyes as Naruto's clone disappeared.

XXX

It was weird, Percy felt like the dream should have been in first person, but he was looking at a scene that kind of made him laugh. Naruto was wearing an old-fashioned Greek tunic, that looked a little too breezy downstairs, and laced leather sandals. The Nemean Lion's skin was wrapped around his back like a cape, and he was running somewhere, being pulled along by a girl who was tightly gripping his hand. Percy also saw Naruto's image shift between who he knew and then to the man called Hercules. Odd.

"Hurry!" she said. It was too dark to see the girl's face clearly, but anyone could hear the fear in her voice. "He will find us!"

It was nighttime. A million stars blazed above. The two were running through tall grass, and the scent of a thousand different flowers made the air intoxicating. It was a beautiful garden, and yet the girl was leading Naruto through it, as if they were about to die.

"I'm not afraid," Naruto tried to tell her. It was oddly involuntary for him. He could speak but it was someone else's voice along with his. Still, he went along with the man's word's He was not afraid.

"You should be!" she said, pulling him along. She had long dark hair braided down her back. Her silk robes glowed faintly in the starlight.

Still, Naruto wanted to ask what the hell was going, but he could not for some reason. It was like he was running through a scene in a movie that could not be broken.

They raced up the side of the hill. She pulled him behind a thorn bush and they collapsed, both breathing heavily. Naruto didn't know why the girl was scared. The garden seemed so peaceful.

And he felt strong. Stronger than he'd ever felt before.

"There is no need to run," Naruto told her. His voice sounded deeper, much more confident. "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands."

"Not this one," the girl said. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way."

The hurt in her voice surprised the blond. She was really concerned, almost like she cared about him.

"I don't trust your father," Naruto said.

"You should not," the girl agreed. "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die.'"

Naruto chuckled. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

"I…I am afraid. Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out…they would disown me."

"Then there's nothing for it." He stood up, rubbing his hands together. All in all, Percy was enjoying the scene. It was still weird for him to see Naruto like this though.

"Wait." the girl said.

She seemed to be agonizing over a decision. Then, her fingers trembling, she reached up and plucked a long white brooch from her hair. "If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. _My _immortal power."

The girl breathed on the pin and it glowed faintly. It gleamed in the starlight like polished abalone.

"Take it," she told him. "And make of it a weapon."

Naruto laughed. "A hairpin? How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"

"It may not," she admitted. "But it is all I can offer, if you insist on being stubborn."

The girl's voice softened the blond's heart. He reached down and took the hairpin, and as he did, it grew longer and heavier in his hand, until he held a familiar bronze sword. _Oh….this is weird._ Naruto though within the dream.

"Well balanced," Narut said. "Though I usually prefer to use my bare hands. What shall I name this blade?"

"Anaklusmos," the girl said sadly. "The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea."

Before Naruto could thank her, there was a trampling sound in the grass, a hiss like air escaping a tire, and the girl said, "Too late! He is here!"

Percy sat bolt upright in the Lamborghini's drivers seat. Grover was shaking my arm. "Percy," he said. "It's morning. The train's stopped. Come on!" Thalia, Zoe, and Bianca had already rolled up the metal curtains. Outside were snowy mountains dotted with pine trees, the sun rising red between two peaks.

As the water boy tried to shake off his wariness, he had many thoughts going through his head as he looked over to Naruto, who nodded to him. They both had the same dream again, but in different points of view. However, what bothered Percy the most was way Hercules has riptide.

Naruto looked at his hands, he still felt the blade in his hand. It had power in it. But the thing that got to him was who he saw in the dream. That girl…she was Zoe Nightshade.

XXXX

**And I am done and tired. I am going to go home and play Pokemon White version 2 now.**

**Sorry it took so long, but I lost internet at home still and I have been busy. I will do my best to get out another chapter soon.**

**Review please. I live off that stuff!**


	10. The Wild Gift

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 10**

When the train finally stopped and woke the group up, they got out only to notice they were in a small ski town nestled in the mountains. They had made to Cloudcroft, New Mexico and boy did it look boring there.

The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-black shadows, though the morning was sunny.

Despite the cold, Naruto was fine, but he did notice that Percy was shivering despite his own nemean lion coat. Oh well, not much he could do about that.

"Grover, we need to somehow get to the coast, Apollo said I should try and find Nereus in San Francisco." Percy said, getting the goat boy's attention.

Grover looked uneasy. "That's good, I guess. But we've got to get there first."

"Good point." Percy said a little shaky.

The grouped stopped in the middle of town. They could pretty much see everything from there: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafes, some ski cabins, and a grocery store.

"Great," Thalia said, looking around. "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out."

"Sounds like a bad horror flick." Naruto commented, making the girl laugh at the joke.

"There's a coffee shop!" said Grover.

"Yes," Zoe said. "Coffee is good."

"And pastries," Grover said dreamily. "And wax paper."

Thalia sighed. "Fine. How about you two go get us some food. Naruto, Percy, Bianca, and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions."

They agreed to meet back in front of the grocery store in fifteen minutes. Bianca happily stood next to her elder brother as they walked in.

Inside the store, we found out a few valuable things about Cloudcroft: there wasn't enough snow for skiing, the grocery store sold rubber rats for a dollar each, and there was no easy way in or out of town unless you had your own car.

"You could call for a taxi from Alamogordo," the clerk said doubtfully. "That's down at the bottom of the mountains, but it would take at least an hour to get here. Cost several hundred dollars."

The clerk looked so lonely that Percy went and bought a rubber rat. Then they headed back outside and stood on the porch.

"Wonderful," Thalia grumped. "I'm going to walk down the street, see if anybody in the other shops has a suggestion."

"But the clerk said—" Percy tried to agrue

"I know," she told him. "I'm checking anyway." Percy just sighed as he trudged along with her. Thalia looked annoyed by that, but didn't say anything. It was obvious that she wanted Naruto to tag along with her, but she noticed that Bianca had not much to time to her brother on this quest.

Once they were further along the street, Naruto looked at the rat that Percy had set down on the porch and chuckled to himself. "I still can't believe Percy bought that thing."

"I think he was just being nice, that Clerk looked bored out of his mind." Bianca offered.

"Heh, I think your right, but I would have gotten something different." Naruto laughed. "But you know, I would be bored out of my mind here as well, way to quiet."

"I can agree." His sister replied.

"Hey." Naruto said, "I am glad you decided not to join the hunters. I mean, I would not have gotten another sister if you had join up with them."

Bianca smiled a bit at that. "You know, if you had not been there, I probably would have." She said, making Naruto raise an eyebrow. "At the time, I was tired of taking care of Nico since we were born. I wanted a way out and seeing how Percy acted, I was sure Percy could have taken care of him for me. However, with you in the picture, that idea was thrown out the window. I had an older brother to take care of me and in a way; we would take care of each other, as a family should."

Naruto smiled brightly at that as he pulled his sister into a hug. I would like nothing more than that. You are not alone in this anymore."

"Thank you." Bianca said into his chest as a few tears escaped her eyes, she felt very lucky to have him as he brother. Then she got a smirk on her face. "So, here comes _Zoe_. I can tell she is starting to have a thing for you, are you going to take her away from the Hunters as well?"

"When you say it like that, it makes me look like a bad person." Naruto said nervously as he watched Zoe and Grover come out of the coffee shop loaded down with pastry bags and drinks.

"Oh don't take it so seriously." The girl laughed, making the blond laugh as well.

"So…where did you guys go to school before Westover…..and I guess before going to the Lotus Casino and Hotel?" Naruto asked.

She frowned. "I think it was a boarding school in D.C. It seems like so long ago."

"You never lived with you mom, your mortal parent?"

"We were told our parents were dead. There was a bank trust for us. A lot of money, I think. A lawyer would come by once in a while to check on us. Then Nico and I had to leave that school."

"Why?" The blond asked.

She knit her eyebrows. "We had to go somewhere, the Lotus I think. Yeah it was the Lotus, because I met you there."

"Dang, you guys must have been there a long time." Naruto whistled. He was starting to think that she was older than him! But then again, he was from another world where the time difference is crazy.

"Yeah, and then one day a different lawyer came to get us out. He said it was time for us to leave. He drove us back east, through D.C. Then up into Maine. And we started going to Westover." Bianca then narrowed her eyes. "Wait, am I older than you if that is the case?"

"I doubt it." Naruto chuckled nervously. I am from the ninja world, remember?"

"Oh right." Bianca replied, "Oh well, it does not matter anyway. You're still my older brother no matter what."

The blond ninja smiled at that. " Good to know."

"You two seem to be getting along." Grover said happily as he and Zoe came over and handed them their food and drinks. Naruto and Bianca got Hot Chocolate while Grover and Zoe got Coffee. It seemed they got the same for Percy and Thalia, who had yet to be back. Grover also gave Naruto his Chocolate chip chocolate muffin. "Heh, it is not Ramen, but it is just as good!"

"We should do the tracking spell," Zoe said, wondering why Naruto liked Ramen so much. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?"

"Umm," Grover mumbled. He was chewing on a bran muffin, wrapper and all. "I think so. I just need to—"

He froze.

Naruto was about to ask what was wrong, when a warm breeze rustled past, like a gust of springtime had gotten lost in the middle of winter. Fresh air seasoned with wildflowers and sunshine. And something else—almost like a voice, trying to say something. A warning.

Zoe gasped. "Grover, thy cup."

Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds. Suddenly the birds peeled off the cup and flew away—a flock of tiny doves. Percy's rubber rat squeaked. It scampered off the railing and into the trees—real fur, real whiskers.

Grover collapsed next to his coffee, which steamed against the snow. They gathered around

him and tried to wake him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering.

"Hey!" Thalia said, running up from the street. "I just…What's wrong with Grover?"

"I don't know," Naruto said as Percy came over and looked worried. "He collapsed."

"Uuuuuhhhh," Grover groaned.

"Well, get him up!" Thalia said. She had her spear in her hand. She looked behind her as if she were being followed. "We have to get out of here."

"Yeah…_they _ are here." Naruto growled as he felt their follower's presences.

XXX

The group made it to the edge of the town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared. They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were now wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes. They drew their handguns.

Thalia tapped her bracelet. Aegis spiraled to life on her arm, but the warriors didn't flinch. Their yellow eyes just stared at Percy, boring into his soul.

Unsure how a sword would do against their gun, Percy brought out his sword anyway with a glare at them. He would not go down without a fight.

Zoe and Bianca drew their bows, but Bianca was having trouble because Grover kept swooning and leaning against her.

Naruto growled as he brought out Fear and Destruction, oddly making the skeleton warriors pause for a moment. However, he was the only one to see that.

"Back up," Thalia said.

They started to do just that, but they heard rustling in the branches of the trees behind them and Naruto cursed. Two more skeletons appeared on the road behind them. They were surrounded.

One of the warriors then raised a cell phone to his mouth and spoke into it. Except he wasn't speaking. He made a clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone. These skeletons were now calling their brethren. Soon the small group of demi gods would have a full party on their hands.

"It's near," Grover moaned.

"It's here," Percy said.

"No," The satyr insisted. "The gift. The gift from the Wild."

"Is that the odd energy I have been feeling along with their dread?" Naruto asked, which Grover only nodded. Naruto scowled. "I'll make a clone to make sure he doesn't get hurt."

"Good thinking." Bianca said as she tried to keep the satyr steady. "He is in no shape to walk, much less fight."

"We'll have to come up with a plan to fight them." Thalia suggested while eyeing the creatures.

Zoe nodded. "Bianca and I can shoot one of them down with our bows while you three take the others, one on one."

"Good plan." Naruto said as he readied his weapons, taking the stance of one of his favorite video game characters, Starkiller.

"The Wild!" Grover moaned as a clone of Naruto appeared next to him to make sure he was alright.

A warm wind blew through the canyon, rustling the trees, but Percy kept his eyes on the skeletons. Naruto knew the boy was thinking about Annabeth and whatever was said when he encountered the General. _He is going to charge!_ Naruto thought.

The blond was right as Percy did just that with anger on his face. _Shit!_ Naruto thought as he boy blindly charged and they could not stop the boy.

As the boy started his charge, the skeletons opened fire on him and for Percy, things just slowed down for him. Naruto saw the looked in Percy's eye for a second and smirked. _Kid's mastering his battle reflexes."_

Naruto's smirk grew as he saw Percy deflect one of the bullets.

The skeleton drew a baton and Percy sliced off his arms at the elbows. Then the boy swung Riptide through the monster's waist and cut him in half.

The creature's bones unknit and clattered to the asphalt in a heap. Almost immediately, they began to move, reassembling themselves. The second skeleton clattered his teeth at me and tried to fire, but Percy knocked the gun into the snow.

Seeing that Percy was doing well on his own, Naruto was fighting off his own skeleton creature in the meantime. Naruto shifted left and right as he dodged the bullets the creature was firing at him. It seemed that it was frustrated with him as it dropped it gun toting arm and swung at him with its baton.

Naruto smirked as he ducked under the weapon and he use the hilt to knock the head off the creature. He was not going to refer to it as a him…not like it had any genitals anyway. "Nice try bone head."

It just chattered at him angrily as it reattached its head. With it in place, it pointed its gun right at his head, point blank. It grinned darkly at him as it cocked the gun. "Hell no." Naruto deadpanned as he use his honed ninja reflexes to get around the bullet that came for his head and then use Fear to stab into the skull of the creature and then used Destruction to slice the bones to bits.

It didn't reform, the pieces just shook in place before they evaporated in black flames, leaving behind the shredded remains of it police uniform and some ashes. "That was weird…"

"PERCY!" Thalia screamed after a gun shot.

Looking out the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Percy fall face first on the ground and Naruto's blood ran cold, Fear looked to be glowing and pulsing for a moment. That was when things got a little too quiet as the skeleton creatures backed away from their respective opponents. The blond didn't notice that Percy had gotten back up. The Nemean Lion coat was bullet proof!

Zoe looked a little scared, but most of it was confusion. These creatures looked to be ready to tear their heads off a moment ago. Was Naruto's anger that scary to them? Was he that ready to put his life on the line for his friends

Bianca took one look at her brother and knew that look, it was the same look she had when someone messed with her brother. She nodded to herself and got ready to attack one of the creatures with the kunai that Naruto had given her.

Thalia smirked, she too knew that Naruto was about to explode, however she didn't know how.

Percy saw that look before as well. It was when they first became friends and some idiots decided to pick on him and Grover. That old look was bad news for the idiots because they got hung from their underwear on top of the school flag pole. However, this look was far severe. He was kind of scared of it.

Fear glowed blood red before it glowed very brightly and shifted into a glove of sorts. There was a crashing sound in the forest to their left, like a bulldozer. It could have been the reinforcements, which were bad news. However, that was really nothing compared to what Naruto was going to do.

The ground started shake violently, most likely scaring the crap out of the people in the town they were in. The deep red glow of the glove was shining brighter and oddly enough, it was making Naruto's eyes go red. It was a scary sight for the group and they wondered what was going on.

Percy, however, knew a bit of what was going on. Apparently, Naruto thought he had died and was channeling his anger. That anger had changed one of Naruto's weapons and it was causing the tremors. However, this was bad. If Naruto went through with killing these creatures in the state he was in, Percy feared that Naruto would go down a dark path. Chiron had warned him about the Children of Hades' Darkness. Damn thing caused a war. So he did the smartest thing he could think of.

Before could do anything he would later regret, Percy shouted, "WAIT!"

His voice alone stopped everything. The tremor, the deep growling of the blond ninja, and the deep red glow of that glove. Naruto shakily turned his head to Percy and the water boy noticed that Naruto's eyes where back to normal as well! "You're alive?!"

"Yeah, the coat is bulletproof." Percy said happily.

"Oh….that is awesome!" Naruto shouted with a big smile on his lips.

Everyone but the still dazed Grover dropped their jaws at the display. One moment, Naruto was raging up a storm and looked ready to kill something, the next moment, he was like a kid in a candy store when the secret of the lion's pelt was revealed. The hell!

Bianca, having almost gotten used to her big brother's antics, recovered first and managed surprised hit on one of the dumbfounded skeleton creatures. Right in the chest. Like the event with Naruto's skeletal opponent, it erupted into flames, leaving a little pile of ashes and a police badge.

Not having seen the event with Naruto's opponent, Zoe jumped out of her shock and asked, "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Bianca said nervously. "Lucky stab?"

"Well, do it again!"

Bianca tried, but the remaining two skeletons were wary of her now. They pressed the demi gods back, keeping them at baton's length.

"Plan?" Percy asked nervously as they started to retreat.

_Use the glove!_ Naruto heard his father shout in his head. "Just one." Naruto said as he thrust the glove forward, making something actually happen. He kind of thought the glove was just for decoration, but when the earth rose up and then crashed down on one of the remaining skeleton creatures, it was a shocker because the skeleton died like the other two did.

That made Zoe narrow her eyes at her crush and Bianca, a bit. Wondering if they were related. However, she did get a chance to question it because the ground started shaking again.

"A gift," Grover muttered.

And then, with a mighty roar, the largest pig any of them had ever seen came crashing into the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high, with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. Its back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry.

"REEEEEEEEET!" it squealed, and raked the remaining skeleton aside with its tusks. The force was so great, it went flying over the trees and into the side of the mountain, where it smashed to pieces, thigh bones and arm bones twirling everywhere.

Then the pig turned on the kids.

Thalia raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it.'"

The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge.

"That's the Erymanthian Boar," Zoe said, trying to stay calm. "I don't think we can kill it."

"So what do we _do_?" Naruto asked, ready for anything.

"It's a gift," Grover said. "A blessing from the Wild!"

The boar said "REEEEEEET!" and swung its tusk. Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way. Percy had to push Grover so he wouldn't get launched into the mountain on the Boar Tusk Express. Unfortunantly, that's what happened to Naruto's clone as it was sent flying. Thankfully, the real Naruto managed to get to Thalia as they crouched below the tusk just in time.

Yeah, I feel blessed!" Percy said. "Scatter!"

They ran in different directions, and for a moment the boar was confused.

"It wants to kill us!" Thalia said.

"Of course," Grover said. "It's wild!"

"So how is that a blessing?" Bianca asked.

"I wanna know too!" Naruto shouted as he ran. "I am still going by the rule back home, if it wants to kill you, it is not friendly!"

It seemed a fair question, but the pig was offended and charged Bianca. She was faster than they had realized though. She rolled out of the way of its hooves and came up behind the beast. It lashed out with its tusks and pulverized the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.

"Keep moving!" Zoe yelled. She and Bianca ran in opposite directions. Grover danced around the boar, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him while Percy kept rolling out of the way But Thalia and Naruto won the prize for bad luck. When the boar turned on them, Thalia made the mistake of raising Aegis in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal in outrage. Maybe it looked too much like one of his relatives. The boar charged the two teens.

They only managed to keep ahead of it because they ran uphill, and the two could dodge in and out of trees while the boar had to plow through them.

On the other side of the hill, Naruto found an old stretch of train tracks, half buried in the snow. "Oh this is getting familiar!" Naruto growled under his breath as he took Thalia's hand. "This way!"

The duo ran along the rails while the boar roared behind them, slipping and sliding as it tried to navigate the steep hillside. Its hooves just were not made for this, thank the gods. Looking ahead, Naruto spotted what looked to be a tunnel and then an old trestle bridge spanning a gorge.

Taking in his surroundings, Naruto looked around with a deadpanned expression. "Oh this is getting too like that mission in the Land of Snow and Spring!"

"Huh?" Thalia asked as they ran.

"Nevermind, I have an idea!" Naruto stated as they ran along the tracks to the gorge.

Thalia slowed down a bit when she saw where they were going but kept on running with the blond because the ten-ton pig tank was knocking down pine trees and crushing boulders under its hooves as it chased them. "ARE YOU NUTS?!" She screamed as they entered the tunnel.

"Yep!" Naruto laughed, but that did not seem to help the girl's mood. She was still afraid of heights after all. "Do you trust me?"

Thalia looked right in her boyfriend's eyes to see that he cared for her and was not going to let anything happen to her. That same phrase was used when he took her into the sky that one time. Also, if the reaction of what happened to Percy was anything to go by, Naruto would surely keep her safe. "Yes!"

Naruto squeezed her hand reassuringly as they exited the tunnel and saw the approaching gorge. "Hand me Aegis!" Thalia did so without question and before she knew it, they had jumped off the cliff. In a quick motion, Naruto put Aegis under his feet to use as a snowboard, he put an arm around Thalia's waist, and use the other to keep their balance.

However, none of that stopped Thalia from screaming all the way down the mountainside.

They slid on Aegis like a snow-board, over rocks and mud and snow, racing downhill. The boar was less fortunate; it couldn't turn that fast, so all ten tons of the monster charged out onto the tiny trestle, which buckled under its weight. The boar free-fell into the gorge with a mighty squeal and landed in a snowdrift with a huge POOOOOF!

The two demi gods were coming up to the crash site of the boar with a snow bank right next to it. Naruto used that opportunity to pull off a trick. He use the snow bank as a ramp to go vertical before landing on the top of the back with Aegis in one hand and Thalia safely in the other. Plus, even though Naruto ever snow boarded before, they looked none the worth for wear because Naruto managed to dodge all the trees.

Next to the two, the wild boar was squealing and struggling. All they could see was the bristly tip of its back. It was wedged completely in the snow like Styrofoam packing. It didn't seem to be hurt, but it wasn't going anywhere, either.

Despite all that, they were still breathing pretty hard. Thalia sent a glare Naruto's way and punched him in the shoulder. "Never do that again!" Then her expression softened. "I am glad I put my trust in you." And she leaned in to kiss him.

Naruto smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his hands around her. It was weird for him, but he could actually feel the love she had for him in that kiss.

But that was not meant to last long.

"Helloooooo?" called the voice of Grover.

Naruto chuckled. "Down here!" he called.

A few minutes later, Zoe, Bianca, Percy, and Grover joined the duo. They stood watching the wild boar struggle in the snow.

"A blessing of the Wild," Grover said, though he now looked agitated.

"I agree," Zoe said. "We must use it."

"Hold up," Thalia said irritably. "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing."

Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?"

"Fun," Percy said. "Like…pig cowboys."

Grover nodded. "We need to get aboard. I wish… I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now."

"What's gone?" Percy asked.

Grover didn't seem to hear Percy. He walked over to the boar and jumped onto its back. Already the boar was starting to make some headway through the drift. Once it broke free, there'd be no stopping it. Grover took out his pipes. He started playing a snappy tune and tossed an apple in front of the boar. The apple floated and spun right above the boar's nose, and the boar went nuts, straining to get it.

"Automatic steering," Thalia murmured. "Great." She trudged over and jumped on behind Grover, which still left plenty of room for the rest of the group. Naruto quickly got on behind her, making the girl blush a bit.

Zoe and Bianca walked toward the boar.

"Wait a second," Percy said. "Zoe, do you know what Grover is talking about—this wild blessing?"

"Of course," Zoe said. "Did you not feel it in the wind? It was so strong…I never thought I would sense that presence again."

"What presence?"

She stared at him like he was an idiot. "The Lord of the Wild, of course. Just for a moment, in the arrival of the boar, I felt the presence of Pan."

"Oh, so that was the power I felt." Naruto said as the girls and Percy got on the boar and left.

A few minutes into the ride, Thalia blinked and said, "Hey, why did we just fly of the cliff instead of snowboarding on Aegis?"

Naruto blinked as well. "Huh, I never thought of that. Oh well, Hakuna Matata." That made the Thalia, Percy and Grover roll their eyes.

"Wait, you can fly?" Bianca asked, a bit shocked.

"Yes, I can fly!" Naruto said happily. "Should I start singing that one Peter pan song?"

"NO!" Percy, Thalia, and Grover shouted.

XXX

**And that chapter is done. Ugh, I got a headache this morning. This is all your getting today. Now I have to work on the next chapter of Grim Reaper of Iwa….tomorrow.**

**Now, I am going to be finishing this story soon. Then I will take a break on this series to release two more stories. One is An Alter Path where it is one of those neglect stories, but with my special twist! The second is a Naruto/Dragonball story. Eventual pairing is Naruto/Bulma. With some slight Naruto/Launch stuff in the beginning. Sorry Vegeta…but you might be getting someone better. Yeah, I got all kinds of ideas for that story. Plus it will span DB and DBZ…not sure about GT.**


	11. Welcome the the Junkyard

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 11**

**We…here it is. But before that…some randomness. Got something through facebook about pokemon and the days and months. Apparently, Since I was born June 28****th****, I am a bug and ground type…..and the only pokemon I know that is that type is…Nincada. WHY!?**

**Anyway, I went and saw Wreck-it Ralph the other day and it was fucking awesome. And it gave me an idea. A Naruto idea that has Wreck-It Ralph and Kingdom Hearts elements in it….sort of. Uzumaki Arcade, it will be and Naruto will be game hopping. Trust me, I have no revealed everything about this storyline, so give it a chance and tell me what you think of it. Also….WHAT GAMES SHOULD I INCLUDE? I already have some ideas, but I want your opinion on that.**

The group of heros, hunters, and one satyr rode for hours on the giant boar. Nobody was sure how many miles exactly they traveled, but the mountain landscape they left soon changed to that of flat, dry land. The grass and scrub brush got sparser until they were galloping across the desert.

As night fell, the boar came to a stop at a creek bed and snorted. He started drinking the muddy water, then ripped a saguaro cactus out of the ground and chewed it, needles and all.

"This is as far as he'll go," Grover said. "We need to get off while he's eating."

"Well, this has been an experience traveling the Pork and Bacon Express." Naruto said as he winced at the saddle sores he had gained. Looking around, it seemed everyone had the same problem. You try riding a giant boar with fur like a prickly bush and the rode was like gravel.

Grover looked nervously at the boar when the blond said that. The boar just looked at said blond out of the corner of its eye, but just snorted as Naruto smiled at it. After its third saguaro and another drink of muddy water, the boar squealed and belched, then whirled around and galloped back toward the east.

Naruto was thinking that it would be an awesome summon creature if it was back in the elemental countries.

"It likes the mountains better," Percy guessed.

"I can't blame it," Thalia said. "Look."

Ahead of the group of six was a two-lane road half covered with sand. On the other side of the road was a cluster of buildings too small to be a town: a boarded-up house, a taco shop that looked like it hadn't been open since before Zoe Nightshade was born, and a white stucco post office with a sign that said GILA CLAW, ARIZONA hanging crooked above the door. Beyond that was a range of hills…but they were not actually hills at all. They were actually piles of junk that went on for miles.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Yeah…I agree with the boar on this one…seriously, I think it might like the ninja world if it had to deal with this all the time."

"Whoa," Percy said, taking in the sight

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," Thalia said. She looked at

Grover. "I don't suppose you got another wild boar up your sleeve?"

Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to anyone not a satyr, but Grover looked concerned.

"That's us," he said. "Those six nuts right there."

"Which one is me?" Percy asked.

"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested.

"Oh, shut up." Percy growled a bit.

Naruto smirked though. "I always knew we were a bit nutty to go on this quest." That made the tension go away a bit as they group chuckled at the bad joke.

"That cluster right there," Grover said, pointing to the left, "that's trouble."

"A monster?" Thalia asked.

Grover looked uneasy. "I don't smell anything, which doesn't make sense. But the acorns don't lie. Our next challenge…"

He pointed straight toward the junkyard. With the sunlight almost gone now, the hills of metal looked like something on an alien planet.

"Alright then." Naruto said as he sat down on the ground. "I think we should rest for the night instead of charging head on to whatever is waiting for us. We are going to need our full strength for whatever it is."

Zoe nodded at that. "I agree with thee." She said as she asked Bianca to help her with setting up camp. Naruto decided to help them out with that as well. Through magic…and sealing scrolls, they brought out sleeping bags and foam mattresses. Thalia raised an eyebrow that Zoe was agreeing with Naruto, a boy, but that made the girl smile. It seemed that Naruto really was getting to Zoe. Good.

The night got chilly fast, so Grover and Percy collected old boards from the ruined house, and

Thalia zapped them with an electric shock to start a campfire. Pretty soon they were about as comfy as you can get in a rundown ghost town in the middle of nowhere.

"The stars are out," Zoe said.

She was right. There were millions of them, with no city lights to turn the sky orange.

"Amazing," Bianca said. "I've never actually seen the Milky Way."

"This is nothing," Zoe said. "In the old days, there were constellations have disappeared because of human light pollution."

"You talk like you're not human," Percy said.

Zoe raised an eyebrow. "I am a Hunter. I care what happens to the wild places of the world.

Can the same be said for thee?"

"For _you_," Thalia corrected. "Not _thee"_

"But you use _you _for the beginning of a sentence."

"And for the end," Thalia said. "No _thou_. No _thee_. Just _you"_

Zoe threw up her hands in exasperation. "I _hate _this language. It changes too often!"

Grover sighed. He was still looking up at the stars like he was thinking about the light pollution problem. "If only Pan were here, he would set things right."

Zoe nodded sadly.

"I am not so sure buddy." Naruto said as he looked up with sad eyes. The image was making him miss the ninja lands. "This world seems to have forgotten Nature all together…unless a massive storm hits and people see it again. Honestly, I think Pan would be better off in the Elemental Nations."

Zoe listened to that and wondered what it was like there. Naruto made it seem great, but through his words, there was a tone there that was unsure. Artemis did speak of that land before….it was very dangerous, but the place was full of Nature….so who knew.

"Maybe. "Grover said, having heard some stories himself from the horse's mouth, but he himself was unsure how others of nature would take that. "I need to find him when this is over. Maybe coffee is the way to find him. I need more coffee."

"Grover, do you really think that was Pan? I mean, I know you _want _it to be." Percy said sadly.

"He sent us help," Grover insisted. "I don't know how or why. But it was his presence. I'm going back to New Mexico when this is over and drinking a lot of coffee. It's the best lead we've gotten in two thousand years. I was so close."

Persy just sighed at that, but he kept quiet, not want to dash his friend's hopes. Naruto, however, just shook his head. "Grover….i think it has more to do with the area."

Grover blinked at that. "Maybe…"

"What I want to know," Thalia said, looking at Bianca and then eyeing Naruto a bit, "is how you destroyed one of the zombies. There are a lot more out there somewhere. We need to figure out how to fight them."

Bianca shook her head. "I don't know. I just stabbed it and it went up in flames."

"Maybe there's something special about your knife," Percy suggested.

"It is the same as mine," Zoe said. "Celestial bronze, yes. But mine did not affect the warriors that way."

"Maybe you have to hit the skeleton in a certain spot," Percy said.

"Yeah, but I beat those other two." Naruto cut in.

"That's because you are Hades' kid." Percy said, waving off the notion. "Powers over death are you thing."

Bianca and Naruto shared a look at that. Naruto was still a bit pisses that his dad did not want to reveal that he had more kids, but it made sense after all. Still he didn't have to like it and apparently neither did his sister.

"Never mind," Zoe told her, already having an idea of whose kid she was, but Zoe also figured that there was a reason to cover it up. "We will find the answer. In the meantime, we should plan our next move. When we get through this junkyard, we must continue west. If we can find a road, we can hitchhike to the nearest city. I think that would be Las Vegas."

"No!" Bianca said in a panic. "Not there!"

Zoe frowned. "Why?"

Bianca took a shaky breath. "I…I think we stayed there for a while. Nico and I. When we were traveling. And then, I can't remember…" She looked at Naruto and an unspoken conversation went on, ending with the girl nodding.

Naruto smiled sadly and said, "Guys, when we were at the Lotus Hotel and Casino, I met Bianca and Nico there."

Percy and Grover blink owlishly at that. "Seriously?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I met them, but at the time, I didn't know they were demi gods." Naruto lied.

"Wait," Thalia said. "What is the Lotus Casino?"

"A couple of years ago," Percy said, "Grover, Annabeth, Naruto and I got trapped there. It's designed so you never want to leave. We stayed for about an hour. When we came out, five days had passed. It makes time speed up."

"No," Bianca said. "No, that's not possible."

Naruto sighed. "Unfortunately, it is. You yourself said things have changed since you have been out."

"But…I mean…." Bianca tried speaking, but the words never came out. She knew things have changed…but when Naruto explained where he was from, she didn't _that_ much time had passed.

"Bianca," Zoe said, "can you tell me the name of the president of the United States right now?"

"Don't be silly," Bianca said. She told the group the correct name of the president.

"And who was the president before that?" Zoe asked.

Bianca thought for a while. "Roosevelt."

Zoe swallowed. "Theodore or Franklin'?"

"Franklin," Bianca said. "F.D.R."

"Like FDR Drive?" Percy asked, because seriously, that's about all he knew about F.D.R.

"Oh come on dad…seriously?" Naruto said under his breath, which only Zoe heard. She would have to question him later.

"Bianca," Zoe said. "F.D.R. was not the last president. That was about seventy years ago."

"That's impossible," Bianca said. "I…I'm not that old." She stared at her hands as if to make sure they weren't wrinkled.

Thalia's eyes turned sad. She knew a little about getting pulled out of time for a bit. "It's okay, Bianca, The important thing is you and Nico are safe. You made it out."

Naruto smiled sadly a bit as he put an arm around the girl, which she leaned into, just staring at the fire. "You're not that old." He said, getting her attention. "You're still the same, it is the world that got older and change."

Biance stared at him with wide eyes before she smiled softly. "Thanks."

Grover and Percy looked at the scene with confusion, not really understanding the moment between the two.

Zoe quirked at eyebrow at this. She knew she was getting feelings for the blond, but she was also not jealous at this scene. To her, it looked like a scene between brother and sister….which was possible. She was have to confirm this later with him.

Thalia also looked at the scene oddly. She knew that Bianca was a bit too young for Naruto….depending on your perspective, and it looked like a scene between….oh wow. Now things made sense. She smiled at that revelation, it seemed that Naruto was handling being a brother well. Still, things were going to get interesting if the camp found out about this. For now, she would stay quiet about it.

Before anyone could question their odd behavior, they were hit with a blazing light from down the road. The headlights of a car appeared out of nowhere. Percy was half hoping it was Apollo, come to give them a ride again, but the engine was way too silent for the sun chariot, and besides, it was nighttime. They grabbed their sleeping bags and got out of the way as a deathly white limousine slid to a stop in front of the group.

XXX

The back door of the limo opened right next to Percy and before he could step away, the point of a sword touched his throat. The sounds of the rest of the group gave way to them drawing their weapons, ready for anything.

The owner smiled cruelly. "Not so fast now, are you, punk?"

He was a big man with a crew cut, a black leather biker's jacket, black jeans, a white muscle shirt, and combat boots. Wrap around shades hid his eyes, which the male members of the group knew were hollow sockets filled with flames.

Percy glared at the man while Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Well…Ares…long time no see." Naruto certainly did not hold a grudge against the War God, but he was ready for an attack if the time came.

The God of War sent Naruto a cruel smirk before he looked to the others and said, "At ease people." He snapped his fingers, and their weapons fell to the ground, even Naruto's surprisingly. "This is a friendly meeting." He dug the point of his blade a little farther under Percy's chin. "Of course I'd _like _to take your head for a trophy, but someone wants to see you. And I never behead my enemies in front of a lady." He then eyed Naruto and smirked, "Heh, and would like to kick your ass to see how good you have become, Death Ninja."

"Oh? Maybe a friendly spar sometime would be good." Naruto said with crossed arms and challenging smirk. Ares just found that amusing, apparently his daughter had not yet taken the fight out of him….good.

"Wait, what lady?" Thalia asked.

Ares looked over at her. "Well, well. I heard you were back." He lowered his sword and pushed Percy away. "Thalia, daughter of Zeus," Ares mused. "You're not hanging out with very good company."

"What's your business, Ares?" she said, already not liking this man. "Who's in the car?"

Ares smiled, enjoying the attention. "Oh, I doubt she wants to meet the rest of you.

Particularly not _her_." He jutted his chin toward Zoe. "Why don't you all go get some tacos while you wait? Only take Percy and Naruto a few minutes."

"We will not leave them alone with thee, Lord Ares," Zoe said.

"Besides," Grover managed, "the taco place is closed."

Ares snapped his fingers again. The lights inside the taqueria suddenly blazed to life. The boards flew off the door and the CLOSED sign flipped to OPEN. "You were saying, goat boy?"

"Hmm….guys, go get something to eat, you'll sleep better. We can handle it." Naruto said with a smile. Percy just nodded while glaring at Ares.

"You heard the ninja," Ares said. "He's big and strong. He's got things under control for little Percy."

That seemed to piss off Percy a bit, but he kept quiet and their friends reluctantly went over to the taco restaurant.

"Get inside, punks," Ares said. "And mind your manners. She's not as forgiving of rudeness as I am."

XXX

The Goddess Aphrodite.

That was the person waiting for them in the limo that the two boys were thrown into.

She was wearing a red satin dress and her hair was curled in a cascade of ringlets. Her face was the most beautiful anyone would ever see: perfect makeup, dazzling eyes, a smile that would've lit up the dark side of the moon.

Yep, that was how Naruto remembered his grandmother and he held back a laugh at Percy's gob smacked expression. The blond knew that the Love Goddess looked different to each person and Naruto would bet that his grandmother looked like a very hot version of Annabeth to Percy. Man…that was a weird thought. Now that he thought about it, the woman looks like a hot version of Thalia, Clarisse, Silena, and Zoe. Yeah….weird.

Naruto just smiled at his hot grandma and said, "Hey mom." Yeah, he remembered NOT to call her grandma.

Aphrodite smiled kindly at her grandson. "It is so good to see you Naruto. Now, sit tight, I will get to you in a moment." Naruto nodded and she smiled again as turned her attention to Percy. "Good to meet you Percy, I am Aphrodite."

"Um uh gah." Percy got out as he sat across from her, making Naruto chuckle.

She smiled. "Aren't you sweet. Hold this, please." She handed Percy a polished mirror the size of a dinner plate and had him hold it up for her. She leaned forward and dabbed at her lipstick, though Percy couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"Do you know why you're here?" she asked.

The boy could not answer her; he was too busy staring at her. Naruto smirked and said, "I think you broke him." The hot woman in the world looked at her grandson and nodded, but she seemed used to it. Naruto decided to help his friend and pinched his cheek, waking Percy from his stupor.

"I…I don't know," Percy managed.

"Oh, dear," Aphrodite said. "Still in denial?"

Outside the car, they could hear Ares chuckling. Percy had a feeling the man could hear every word that said. The idea of him being out there made him angry, and that helped clear the boy's mind. "I don't know what you're talking about," Percy said.

"Well then, why are you on this quest?" She asked.

"Artemis has been captured!"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Oh, Artemis. _Please_. Talk about a hopeless case. I mean, if they were going to kidnap a goddess, she should be breathtakingly beautiful, don't you think? I pity the poor dears who have to imprison Artemis. Bo-ring!" Naruto rose an eyebrow at this, but kept quiet. He should have known she was a vain.

"But she was chasing a monster," Percy protested. "A really, really bad have to find it!"

Aphrodite made him hold the mirror a little higher. She seemed to have found a microscopic problem at the corner of her eye and dabbed at her mascara. "Always some monster. But my dear Percy, that is why the _others _are on this quest. I'm more interested in _you_."

Percy's heart pounded. He didn't want to answer, but her eyes drew an answer right out of his mouth. "Annabeth is in trouble."

Aphrodite beamed. "Exactly!"

"I have to help her," Percy said. "I've been having these dreams."

"Ah, you even dream about her! That's so _cute_!"

"No! I mean… that's not what I meant."

She made a tsk-tsk sound. "Percy, I'm on your side. I'm the reason you're here, after all."

He stared at her. "What?"

"The poisoned T-shirt the Stoll brothers gave Phoebe," she said. "Did you think that was an accident? Sending Blackjack to find you? Helping you sneak out of the camp?"

"_You _did that?" Percy asked in disbelief, making Naruto whistle.

"Of course! Because really, how boring these Hunters are! A quest for some monster, blah blah blah. Saving Artemis. Let her stay lost, I say. But a quest for true love—" the Love Goddess gushed, staring at Percy and then glancing at Naruto with a smirk.

"Wait a second, I never said—"

"You don't have to man." Naruto said with a snigger, making Percy glare at him for not helping.

"Oh, my dear. You don't need to say it. You do know Annabeth was close to joining the Hunters, don't you?"

Percy blushed. "I wasn't sure—"

"She was about to throw her life away! And you, my dear, you can save her from that. It's so romantic!"

"Uh…"

"Oh, put the mirror down," Aphrodite ordered. "I look fine." Percy blinked as he put it down and then rubbed his arms, they were a bit sore.

"Now listen, Percy," Aphrodite said. "The Hunters are your enemies. Forget them and Artemis and the monster. That's not important. You just concentrate on finding and saving Annabeth."

"Do you know where she is?"

Aphrodite waved her hand irritably. "No, no. I leave the details to you. But it's been ages since we've had a good tragic love story."

"Whoa, first of all, I never said anything about love. And second, what's up with _tragic_!"

"Love conquers all," Aphrodite promised. "Look at Helen and Paris. Did they let anything come between them?"

"Didn't they start the Trojan War and get thousands of people killed?"

"Pfft. That's not the point. Follow your heart."

"But… I don't know where it's going. My heart, I mean."

She smiled sympathetically. She really was beautiful. And not just because she had a pretty face or anything. She believed in love so much, it was impossible not to feel giddy when she talked about it.

"Not knowing is half the fun," Aphrodite said. "Exquisitely painful, isn't it? Not being sure who you love and who loves you? Oh, you kids! It's so cute I'm going to cry."

"No, no," I said. "Don't do that."

"And don't worry," she said. "I'm not going to let this be easy and boring for you. No, I have some wonderful surprises in store. Anguish. Indecision. Oh, you just wait."

"Wow, you are really going to make them work for it." Naruto said, a bit impressed that she could actually do that.

"Yeah, that's really ok, don't go to any trouble for me." Percy offered.

"You're _so _cute. I wish all my daughters could break the heart of a boy as nice as you." Aphrodite's eyes were tearing up. "Now, you'd better go. And do be careful in my husband's territory, Percy. Don't take anything. He is awfully fussy about his trinkets and trash."

"So that's where we are…should have known." Naruto groaned.

"Yes….this trash heap is his." She said, turning back to Naruto and smirked. "Now…while I said the Hunters are his enemies….they are not enemies to you…yet."

"I don't follow." Naruto deadpanned.

"Silly boy, have you not been paying attention the last few moments?" Aphrodite pouted. "I am proud that you have 3 girls wanting you already, but it seems you are getting under one of the hunter's skin…which the others might take so well."

"Oh, heh, Zoe." Naruto said with a blush, making Percy widen his eyes.

"Yes. I think you can mend her broken heart and help her to feel the power of love again. I believe you can do it Naruto. This is mainly why you are on this quest….other than to save a couple of people from death, but in sense, she is not really living, is she?"

"Good question." Naruto stated

"Good, now I must be off, give Silena my regards will you." Aphrodite said with a knowing smirk.

Before the boys could reply, Ares opened the door, threw them out and got in himself, before the limo drove off. Ares did send a nasty glare toward Percy though.

As they drove off, Naruto gave Percy a look and said, "Not a word about Zoe…not sure how she would take it."

"Right." Percy said as the lights dimmed and the group was slowly making their way back to the boys.

"What did she _want _with you two?" Bianca asked as they caught up to them and learned that it was Aphrodite that wanted to speak with them.

"Oh, uh, not sure," Percy lied. "She said to be careful in her husband's junkyard. She said not to pick anything up."

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "The goddess of love would not make a special trip to tell thee that. Be careful, you two. Aphrodite has led many heroes astray."

"For once I agree with Zoe," Thalia said. "You can't trust Aphrodite."

"Um…she is my grandmother, couldn't she have just been here just to help out her favorite grandson?" At their deadpanned looks, he sighed. "Yeah…I guess not."

Grover, due to his empathy link with Naruto and Percy, he sort of knew what that conversation had been about. Deciding to help out his friends, he asked. "So, what next?"

"We go west." Zoe said, "That way."

"How can you tell?" Percy asked.

In the light of the full moon, she was seen rolling her eyes at his stupid question "Ursa Major is in the north," she said, "which means that must be west."

She pointed west, then at the northern constellation, which was hard to make out because there were so many other stars.

"Oh, yeah," Percy said, a bit unsure. "The bear thing."

Zoe looked offended. "Show some respect. It was a fine bear. A worthy opponent."

"You act like it was real." Percy commented.

"Alright, so we have our heading." Naruto interrupted, wanting to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "I still think we should rest a bit before we head out. We can go when the sun is up and we can actually see where we are going in Hephaestus's trash heap."

"Good idea." Thalia said as she sat down again.

"I'll take first watch." Naruto stated. "Don't want anything sneaking up on us."

"Then I will, take the second watch." Zoe offered.

"Alright then." Percy replied a bit unsure. He would have offered, but Naruto didn't seem to need help. He also wanted to continue, but he knew everyone was tired and it would be bad for everyone if they continued.

With that, they got in their sleeping bags to rest for tomorrow.

XXX

Naruto was on his back looking at the night sky. Zoe was right, there must have been a lot more stars back in the day. Hell, his old world had more stars!

Footsteps sounded until they were next to him and stopped. Naruto didn't have to turn his head to see who it was. "Can't sleep?

"No." Zoe said as she sat down next to him.

Naruto sat up and said, "You know you don't actually have to keep watch. I can have my Shadow Clones do it for us."

That comment made the hunter raise an eyebrow. "Another one of your strange ninja techniques?"

The blond chuckled at that. "You could say that." After a moment of silence, he asked, "What on you mind?"

Zoe looked up sadly. "I am unsure how to express myself."

Naruto shrugged. "Well, just do what comes natural."

Zoe shook her head. "Many things are bothering me. Artemis being in trouble being one of them."

"Don't worry. " Naruto replied. "She is a Goddess, one of the hunt, I think she can hold her own until we can get there. She seems tough like that."

Zoe smiled softly. "Perhaps you are right, I just can't help but worry about her, she has been in my life for a long time."

"And if you believe in her, she will continue to do so."

Zoe took those words to heart as she looked at the blond. "You are indeed not like other men I have come across."

"Heh, good, I'd hate to be the cookie cutter type….but after all the crap I have been through, I am surprised I didn't end up like Gaara."

"Yes…I heard about some of the things you went through, Artemis herself was intrigued that you didn't not end up being one of the most evil people in the world. What saved you?"

A smiled crept onto his face. "Well, having the Hokage on my side was one, but the main thing I turned to was….pranks."

The girl gave him a bewildered look. "Really, pranks?"

"Yeah, it's how I showed those who ignored me that I did exist, that I was here and was not going to leave. I think the best prank I did was when I painted the faces of the Hokage Mountain." At the girl's questioning look, he elaborated. "Think of it as this world version of Mount Rushmore."

Zoe stared at the blond with a disbelieving look for the longest time. However, the blond's closed eye smile never changed showing that he was telling the truth and that was what broke the dam. She started laughing. It was soft at first, but soon became full blown laughter. Naruto liked it.

Finally, she calmed down and smiled at the blond. "So….I am guessing Bianca is your sister?"

The blond blinked at the question before he sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

"Indeed….to a girl anyway." Zoe smirked.

"So now that you know….what will you do with the information?"

"Nothing, I understand why you and your father are keeping it a secret. It could be trouble….three children of Hades and only one for each of his brothers."

"Thanks." Naruto said, a bit relieved.

They settled into a comfortable silence after that as they once more gazed at the stars. However, something was eating at Zoe and she needed to get something off her chest. "Naruto….there is something I need to say."

"Oh?"

"I know it is unbecoming of a Hunter, but I find myself…..liking you…as more than a friend." Zoe said, blushing a bit.

Naruto smiled and chuckled a bit. "I am a bit surprised to hear that from you. Honestly, I don't think you would like a guy like me."

"I understand that you are with Thalia…and with some other girls, but in camp, people speak highly of you and say that you treat the girls you are with, with respect. Your relationship is similar to those of the royalty of odd, so I am familiar with it and ok with it…since yours is different to theirs."

"What are you trying to say?"

Zoe looked unsure for a moment, like something as holding her back and that made rare tears form at the edges of her eyes. "I want to be with you…but I don't want to get hurt again."

She had put her hands on his chest when she said that. Naruto looked deeply into her eyes and he saw that she had been hurt before and he had a guess that it was Hercules that did it and sent her into the arms of Artemis. "Listen." He said, his voice giving off a deathly seriously, but soft tone as he cupped her face. "I'm sorry about Herc the Jerk, but I am not him, I will not hurt you."

"Promise?" Zoe asked, looking very vulnerable at this point, making her look cute to the blond, but it also showed how hurt she had been. All these years and she was experiencing something she had cast away. And he was the cause. Man, if he ever saw that man, he would feel his wrath at making this girl cry.

"I promise." He said firmly, "That's my nindo, my ninja way."

Zoe didn't say anything. She just stared into his eyes, looking for any kind of deception. After last time, she wanted to make sure she was not being deceived and Naruto broke her heart even more. Thankfully, she saw nothing of the sort. Saying nothing, she just leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

After a moment, they broke apart. "Wow…" Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah." Zoe said breathlessly. She was happy again. She had gotten over Hercules long ago and she was happy. However, a thought came to mind. "What about Artemis?!"

Naruto smiled. "We'll burn that bridge when we get there."

"Ok." Zoe replied before she locked lips with the blond again. They stayed that way for a few minutes before they decided they needed to sleep. So Naruto created some clones and went to sleep. Sure they were going to reveal want happened, but tomorrow…boy were they in for a surprise.

Thalia, who had woken up at Zoe's laugh, smirked as she fell back asleep. _Heh, I knew I was right._

XXXX

**And I am done with that chapter…finally.**

**Please review.**


	12. The Double Meaning of Lost

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 12**

**PERSONA! Wait….sorry, wrong place for that. Let's just say I have gotten back into that. The games are awesome. Anyway, here is the next chapter of the NPU series.**

Grover was in shock. Why you ask? Well, it was because of three people cuddling that shouldn't be doing that. One of them was Naruto. The second person was Thalia. The final person was Zoe. Of all people, the goat man did NOT expect Zoe to be cuddling with Naruto.

"I am so _jealous_!" Grover whined like a little kid. Yes, he was a fan of Artemis and her hunters and he had been trying to impress them. But come on! Naruto didn't even try!

"Ugh…what's the matter Grover?" Percy muttered, half asleep as he got up. "Wha-" he didn't get very far in speaking as he finally noticed the sleeping trio. "WHAT THE!?"

Bianca quickly got up, thinking they were in trouble only to find Grover and Percy gawking at the sleeping forms of Naruto, Thalia, Zoe. "Uh? Is that what's go you all shocked? I saw this coming a mile away."

"HUH?" both boys asked in shock.

"Well yeah, Naruto being kind and respectful to Zoe was getting to her, making her rethink her view of men…mostly Naruto though." Bianca shrugged.

"Time to get up already?" Naruto asked in a sleepy voice as he looked up at the ones that were talking. Deciding to get up, he found that he could not. Looking at his sides, he saw Thalia and Zoe cuddling up next to him. "Oh right, that did happen last night."

Soon Thalia woke up and smirked at the scene. "Oh yeah, I am always right." She said before planting a kiss to Naruto and then got up, leaving Naruto a bit confused.

Zoe soon woke up as well and smiled at Naruto before she noticed Percy and Grover staring at them while Bianca was smiling. Of course Thalia was smirking at her as well. "Right….I suppose you all know now."

"Yes and even you have to admit that I was right." Thalia said victoriously with her arms crossed.

Zoe smiled softly. "Yes, not all men will let you down…"

"Good!" Thalia cheered.

"Eh, like I said to those two numbskulls, I saw this coming." Bianca said with a shrug. Zoe heard this and shook her head.

"Well….this is still surprising." Percy said with a shrug. After hearing Aphrodite talking to Naruto, he really shouldn't be. Still, Naruto worked fast! "I am just glad that you don't hate ALL men."

"Yes, not all men." Zoe said before she grew bold and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

When Grover saw this he threw a dramatic finger towards Naruto's way and said, "I AM SO JEALOUS!" However, before Naruto could respond, Grover shouted once more. "Wait! What about Artemis' Gift?"

"Oh that." Zoe said shyly. "Other than the immortality thing, I sort of didn't need it. I have gotten that good over the years that I don't need it and Artemis knows it."

"Oh." Grover said, inwardly admitting that Zoe _had_ been with Artemis long enough for that.

"So…we ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, let's get packed up first." Zoe said.

XXX

After everything was packed up, they bravely made their way into the Junkyard of Hephaestus. What they saw was junk mountain.

Piles of metal objects glinted in the moonlight: broken heads of bronze horses, metal legs from human statues, smashed chariots, tons of shields and swords and other weapons, along with more modern stuff, like cars that gleamed gold and silver, refrigerators, washing machines, and computer monitors.

"Whoa," Bianca said. "That stuff… some of it looks like real gold."

"It is," Thalia said grimly. "Like Percy said, don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods."

"Too bad, people could really use some of this junk." Naruto.

"Junk?" Grover picked up a beautiful crown made of gold, silver, and jewels. It was broken on one side, as if it had been split by an axe. "You call this junk?" He bit off a point and began to chew. "It's delicious!"

Thalia swatted the crown out of his hands. "I'm serious!"

"Well, I suppose ones trash is another's treasure….or in Grover's case, an all you can eat buffet." Naruto commented, making Percy laugh at the truth of it.

"Look!" Bianca said. She raced down the hill, tripping over bronze coils and golden plates. She picked up a bow that glowed silver in moonlight. "A Hunter's bow!"

She yelped in surprise as the bow began to shrink, and became a hair clip shaped like a crescent moon. "It's just like Percy's sword!"

Zoe's face was grim. "Leave it, Bianca."

"But—"

"It is here for a reason. Anything thrown away in this junkyard must stay in this yard. It is defective. Or cursed."

Bianca reluctantly set the hair clip down.

"So…" Naruto began as he looked around and then ended his gaze at Grover. "Should we leave Grover hear since he eat something that could be cursed?"

"CURSED?!" Grover freaked.

"That would be ideal." Zoe replied, not missing a beat.

"So cold." Grover muttered while hanging his head.

Naruto just laughed and put his arm around the goat man's shoulders. "Aw don't worry G-man, a little curse won't keep you down, right Percy?"

"I think the answer would be obvious." Percy said with a big smile, enjoying the joke before they continued on.

"I don't like this place," Thalia said. She gripped the shaft of her spear.

"You think we're going to get attacked by killer refrigerators?" Percy asked.

She gave me a hard look. "Zoe is right, Percy. Things get thrown away here for a reason. Now come on, let's get across the yard."

"That's the second time you've agreed with Zoe," Percy muttered, but Thalia ignored the poor water boy.

They started picking our way through the hills and valleys of junk. The stuff seemed to go on forever, and if it hadn't been for the Sun's position, They would've gotten lost. All the hills pretty much looked the same.

Now, while they were told not to mess with any of the junk, there were too many cool things there to be left alone. Percy found an electric guitar shaped like Apollo's lyre that was so sweet he had to pick it up. Grover found a broken tree made out of metal. It had been chopped to pieces, but some of the branches still had golden birds in them, and they whirred around when Grover picked them up, trying to flap their wings. Naruto found what looked like modern day toys. They were real looking Hulk Hands. Man, who would throw that away.

Finally, they saw the edge of the junkyard about half a mile ahead of, what looked to be a highway stretching through the desert ahead of them. But between them and the road…

"What is that?" Bianca gasped.

Ahead of them was a hill much bigger and longer than the others. It was like a metal mesa, the length of a football field and as tall as goalposts. At one end of the mesa was a row of ten thick metal columns, wedged tightly together.

Bianca frowned. "They look like—"

"Toes," Grover said.

Bianca nodded. "Really, really large toes."

Zoe and Thalia exchanged nervous looks.

"Let's go around," Thalia said. "Far around."

"But the road is right over there," Percy protested. "Quicker to climb over."

_Ping._

Thalia hefted her spear and Zoe drew her bow, but then they realized it was only Grover. He had thrown a piece of scrap metal at the toes and hit one, making a deep echo, as if the column were hollow.

"Why did you do that?" Zoe demanded.

Grover cringed. "I don't know. I, uh, don't like fake feet?"

"Come on." Thalia looked at me. "_Around_."

"Yeah, I think we should….for some reason I am getting a bad feeling from this place." Naruto said nervously. That was a warning for Percy and he quickly agreed; besides those huge toes were freaking him out. Seriously, why huge sculpted toes in a junkyard?

After several minutes of walking, they finally stepped onto the highway. They were actually glad they did this during the day. Even if it was night, the highways would still be lit well enough to see…right?"

"We made it out," Zoe said. "Thank the gods."

But apparently the gods didn't want to be thanked. At that moment, they heard a sound like a thousand trash compactors crushing metal.

Behind them, the scrap mountain was boiling, rising up. The ten toes tilted over, and they realized why they looked like toes. They were toes. The thing that rose up from the metal was a bronze giant in full Greek battle armor. He was impossibly tall—a skyscraper with legs and arms. He gleamed wickedly in the early morning light. He looked down at the six of them, and his face was deformed. The left side was partially melted off. His joints creaked with rust, and across his armored chest, written in thick dust by some giant finger, were the words WASH ME.

"Talos!" Zoe gasped.

"Who—who's Talos?" Percy stuttered.

"One of Hephaestus's creations," Thalia said. "But that can't be the original. It's too small. A prototype, maybe. A defective model."

"Greaaaaat." Naruto deadpanned. "Now we have to deal with the defective model."

The metal giant didn't like the word _defective_.

He moved one hand to his sword belt and drew his weapon. The sound of it coming out of its sheath was horrible, metal screeching against metal. The blade was a hundred feet long, easy. It looked rusty and dull, not that it mattered. Getting hit with that thing would be like getting hit with a battleship.

"Someone took something," Zoe said. "Who took something?" She then glared at Percy, thinking that he was the culprit.

Percy shook his head. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a thief."

"I believe him and I could not take the one thing that caught my eye, to obvious." Naruto commented while clearing himself as well.

Bianca didn't say anything. Percy could swear she looked guilty, but he didn't have much time to think about it, because the giant defective Talos took one step toward them, closing half the distance and making the ground shake.

"Anyone have a plan for this?" Naruto said as he brandished his swords.

"Yeah! RUN!" Grover shouted.

Great advice, except that it was hopeless. At a leisurely stroll, this thing could outdistance them easily.

The group split up, the way they had done with the Nemean Lion. Thalia drew her shield and held it up as she ran down the highway. The giant swung his sword and took out a row of power lines, which exploded in sparks and scattered across Thalia's path.

Zoe's arrows whistled toward the creature's face but shattered harmlessly against the metal.

Grover brayed like a baby goat and went climbing up a mountain of metal.

Talos sighted Naruto and swung again with it huge rusty blade. Naruto glared at the incoming blade and then brought his arms outward to his sides and shouted, **"Rasen Engo!"** Spiraling Protection, it could be used as a defense and an offensive technique if needed, something that the blond desperately needed.

As soon as the blade his the sphere around the blond, there was a horrible screeching sound before the blade snapped in half, sending part of it fling back into the junkyard with a huge crash as a mountain of junk flew high in the air.

Naruto feel to his knees as he panted. "So glad I made that while in the Underworld."

While that was going on, Bianca and Percy ended up next to each other, hiding behind a broken chariot.

"You took something," Percy said. "That bow."

"No!" she said, but her voice was quivering.

"Give it back!" Percy said. "Throw it down!"

"I…I didn't take the bow! Besides, it's too late."

"What did you take?" Percy asked, confused as to what she would have taken if not the Hunter's bow that caught her attention.

Before she could answer, Percy heard a massive creaking noise, and a shadow blotted out the sky.

"Move!" Percy tore down the hill, Bianca right behind him as the giant's foot smashed a crater in the ground where they had been hiding. Yeah, Naruto's jutsu had put it off balance a bit.

"Hey, Talos!" Grover yelled, but the monster raised his broken sword, looking down at Bianca and Percy. It really did not seem to care that the blade was broken, it could still do a lot of damage to them.

Grover played a quick melody on his pipes. Over at the highway, the downed power lines began to dance. Percy understood what Grover was going to do a split second before it happened. One of the poles with power lines still attached flew toward Talos's back leg and wrapped around his calf. The lines sparked and sent a jolt of electricity up the giant's backside.

Talos whirled around, creaking and sparking. Grover had bought Percy and Bianca a few seconds.

"Oh that not pretty." Naruto winced. If that had been a real person, they probably would have died from being shocked in the ass like that.

"Come on!" Percy told Bianca. But she stayed frozen. From her pocket, she brought out a small metal figurine, a statue of a god. "It…it was for Nico. It was the only statue he didn't have."

"How can you think of Mythomagic at a time like this?" Percy said.

There were tears in her eyes.

"Throw it down," he said. "Maybe the giant will leave us alone."

She dropped it reluctantly, but nothing happened.

The giant kept coming after Grover. It stabbed its broken sword into a junk hill, missing Grover by a few feet, but scrap metal made an avalanche over him, and then they couldn't see him anymore.

"No!" Thalia yelled. She pointed her spear, and a blue arc of lightning shot out, hitting the monster in his rusty knee, which buckled. The giant collapsed, but immediately started to rise again. It was hard to tell if it could feel anything. There weren't any emotions in its half-melted face, but Percy got the sense that it was about as ticked off as a twenty-story-tall metal warrior could be.

However, it seemed that Naruto was even more ticked off. "Stay DOWN!" he shouted, "**Hellfire Style: Cerberus' Roar!"** From the blond's mouth, a torrent of black hellfire roared forward and slammed Talos in the chest, sending it on it back again as the ground shook from the impact.

From his position, Percy saw something odd about the giant's foot. He saw that his sole was treaded like the bottom of a sneaker. There was a hole in his heel, like a large manhole, and there were red words painted around it: FOR MAINTENANCE ONLY.

"Crazy-idea time," Percy said.

Bianca looked at him nervously. "Anything."

Percy told her about the maintenance hatch. "There may be a way to control the thing. Switches or something. I'm going to get inside."

"How? You'll have to stand under its foot! You'll be crushed"

"Distract it," Percy said. "I'll just have to time it right."

Bianca's jaw tightened. "No. I'll go."

"You can't. You're new at this! You'll die." Percy argued. He also felt that Naruto would kill him of that happened.

"It's my fault the monster came after us," she said. "It's my responsibility. Here." She picked up the little god statue and pressed it into my hand. "If anything happens, give that to Nico. Tell him…tell him I'm sorry."

"Bianca, no!"

But she wasn't waiting for him. She charged at the monster's left foot.

Thalia had its attention for the moment. She'd learned that the giant was big but slow. If you could stay close to it and not get smashed, you could run around it and stay alive. At least, it was working so far.

Bianca got right next to the giant's foot, trying to balance herself on the metal scraps that swayed and shifted with his weight.

Zoe yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Get it to raise its foot!" she said.

"That's an odd request, but you seem to have a plan." Naruto commented.

"True, it is better then what we got." Zoe said as she shot an arrow toward the monster's face and it flew straight into one nostril. The giant straightened and shook its head.

However, that did not last long as Naruto threw a large ball of flames at its already half melted face. Still, it was odd that it didn't not do much.

"Hey, Junk Boy!" Percy yelled doing his best to get its attention. "Down here." He ran up to its big toe and stabbed it with Riptide. The magic blade cut a gash in the bronze.

Unfortunately, his plan worked. Talos looked down at him and raised his foot to squash him like a bug. He didn't see what Bianca was doing. IHehad to turn and run. The foot came down about two inches behind him and he was knocked into the air. He hit something hard and sat up, dazed. He'd been thrown into an Olympus-Air refrigerator.

The monster was about to finish me off, but Grover somehow dug himself out of the junk pile. He played his pipes frantically, and his music sent another power line pole whacking against Talos's thigh. The monster turned. Grover should've run, but he must've been too exhausted from the effort of so much magic. He took two steps, fell, and didn't get back up.

"Grover!" Thalia and Percy both ran toward him, but Percy knew they'd be too late. Thankfully, Naruto managed to black flash over to him then then over to Percy and Thalia,

"That was a close one." Naruto said with a weak smile. This was getting them nowhere, they need to do something. "Hey, where's Bianca?"

_With Bianca…_

She had made it to the control room of this hunk of junk and was a bit overwhelmed. However, after actually taking a good look at the controls, it seemed easy enough. There was a problem. No matter what she did, nothing happened.

Then she saw a switch surround by glass. "Emergency control switch, huh? Nice going Hephaestus!" She cheered as she took out a familiar looking three pronged kunai. The Kunai that Naruto gave her when they meet.

Breaking the glass with it, she pressed the button and was finally able to control the giant killer machine. However, it was harder than it looked. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! How the hell did I manage to make this thing do the funky chicken?!" She growled out. "I bet big bro wouldn't have much trouble with this."

She then noticed that it was still heading to her friends. So she tried pressing some more buttons and all that managed to do was make the thing punch itself in the face. "Oh come on! This thing is already ugly enough!"

"Alright, let's try this!" She shouted as pulled a large lever. The whole place shuttered before it started moving…but not the way she wanted. This hunk of junk was heading right towards the power lines! "Oh no! This thing is all metal, I'll get electrocuted!"

Yes, she was panicing. She had no idea what she was doing and she was heading right towards her death. "No….I want to see my brothers again! I want to see my friends again!" She looked at the kunai in her hands and smiled with closed eyes. "Please, save me, Brother….Dad!"

The instant Talos hit the wires, the electricity coursed through it, but the kunai glowed darkly before she was engulf by it and disappeared. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a large, but dark room. It was kind of creepy. Then she saw three people, one was a red headed woman that was smiling at her, another was a raven haired woman, and the last was a dark haired man with dark clothes. Oh yeah, she had a feeling of where she was. "Um….hi?"

_Back with Naruto and the gang…_

Naruto was staring at the fallen apart Talos in utter shock as tears fell down his face.

Zoe sat down and wept, shocking Percy.

Thalia yelled in rage and impaled her sword in the giant's smashed face.

"We can keep searching," Percy said. "It's light right now. We'll find her."

"No we won't," Grover said miserably. "It happened just as it was supposed to."

"What are you talking about?" Percy demanded.

He looked up at Percy with big watery eyes. "The prophecy. _One shall be lost in the land without rain_."

That's when Naruto spoke up with shock in his voice. "Lost! There is a double meaning to that word!"

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked, wiping the tears from her face.

Naruto took out his Flying Thunder God kunai and smiled as everyone saw it let out a pulse, which normally didn't happen. "I gave her one of these back when I met her in the Lotus Casino."

"Really?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, "Now that I think about this more clearly, I never felt the presence of death, she is not dead. I am glad dad saved her."

"Wait a second." Grover replied. "If your dad saved her then that must mean…she is your sister!"

"WHAT!" Percy freaked.

XXXXX

**Well there you all go. I changed it up a bit, so i hope you all liked it. And just so you know Bianca wont be back until the 4th book.**

**Review!**


	13. No Dam Ramen

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 13**

**Well, got my computer all set up for everything I need. Seriously, I was freaking out because I couldn't open my computer version of the Percy Jackson series…..fun. But now I have all the programs needed. Yay me! Now onto the next chapter!**

The group made their way to the edge of the junkyard, Percy and Grover in a daze at what they found out. Still, the group felt a little sad. The prophecy had come true, but in a different method. Bianca was the one to be lost, but she was just lost from the quest. Not lost from life. Still, it was better than nothing and they knew it.

Near the edge, they found what looked to be an old tow truck…but it clearly looked like someone had thrown it away. Still, it had half a tank of gas and could probably get them where they need.

"So, who wants try and hot wire this thing?" Naruto asked.

"I'll do it." Thalia said and a few minutes later, the truck actually started. "There we go. Now Zoe, hop in with me. You boys can sit in the usable pickup truck bed."

"Fine by me." Naruto replied. "If this gets us further away from those freaky skeleton creatures, then that is great."

Thalia navigated the group through the desert, under clear blue skies, the sand so bright it hurt to look at. The air was cool and dry, but the nice weather just seemed like an insult after losing track of Bianca.

Percy's hand gripped at the small figurine that Bianca gave him before disappearing. "Man, what are we going to tell Nico?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and shrugged. "Tell him the truth, that she is not really gone. I figure dad is just keeping her safe until the quest is done and over with. And there is the possibility that he could be training her a bit. "

"I just hope nothing bad is happening to her." Grover replied, still wary of Hades.

"I highly doubt my dad will hurt her. Now Melinoe on the other hand…" Naruto replied while Grover cringed a bit.

Percy was not entirely sure who that was, so he changed the subject. "I am sorry. I told her my plan and she decided to go instead of me."

"It doesn't matter. It worked out in the end." Naruto said while rolling his eyes.

"No, it does matter." Percy urged. "Annabeth is gone and now, in a way, so is Bianca. I would rather not lose you guys as well. I am not exactly popular you know."

"I feel the same." Grover replied a bit down. Naruto eyed them both. Sure Percy was not that popular and that always bothered him. But so was Grover. Recently, Grover was even more emotional due to what happened in New Mexico.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the clear blue sky. "For now, just let it go and enjoy the ride. Our quest is far from over."

The two nodded at that and Percy just sagged in his seat. Looking to the driver's seat, he wondered what Thalia and Zoe where talking about.

XXX

The tow truck ran out of gas at the edge of a river canyon. That was just as well, because the road dead-ended.

Thalia got out and slammed the door. Immediately, one of the tires blew. "Great. What now?"

Scanning the desert around them, there really wasn't much to see. Desert in all directions, occasional clumps of barren mountains plopped here and there. The canyon was the only thing interesting. The river itself wasn't very big, maybe fifty yards across, green water with a few rapids, but it carved a huge scar out of the desert. The rock cliffs dropped away below them.

"There's a path," Grover said. "We could get to the river."

Percy tried to see what he was talking about, and finally noticed a tiny ledge winding down the cliff face. "That's a goat path," he deadpanned.

"So." Grover replied, not getting it.

Naruto smiled and put an arm around the satyr. "Grover, the rest of us aren't part goats."

"We can make it," Grover said. "I think."

Naruto sighed. He looked over to Percy to see that he was thinking of away as well. Looking at Thalia, he remembered that they could not climb very high because of her fear of heights. Oh well, was not like they had the ability to easily walk up the mountain side anyway.

"No," Percy said. "I, uh, think we should go farther upstream."

Grover said, "But—"

"Come on," Percy said. "A walk won't hurt us."

Thalia looked happy with that option, so there were no objections.

The group followed the river about half a mile before coming to an easier slope that led down to the water. On the shore was a canoe rental operation that was closed for the season, but Percy thought quickly and left a stack of golden drachmas on the counter and a note saying _IOU two canoes_.

"We need to go upstream," Zoe said. She sounded a little sad, probably because that Bianca was gone. Maybe something else as well? "The rapids are too swift."

"Leave that to me," Percy said as they put the canoes in the water.

Thalia walked up to Naruto and said, "Hey, sit with Zoe. I think she needs to tell you somethings."

"Alright that is fine by me." Naruto replied. Seriously though, canoeing was not Naruto's forte. He remembered the first time he tried it. That ended badly as he just gave up and ran on the water the whole way.

As they got into their boats, Percy was surprised that he didn't need to use his demi god powers. They were moving on their own. Percy looked over his boat and saw a couple of naiads staring at him. They looked like regular teenage girls, the kind you'd see in any mall, except for the fact that they were underwater.

_Hey_, Percy said.

They made a bubbling sound that may have been giggling. He wasn't sure. He had a hard time understanding naiads. Something Naruto never understood, but what else was new.

_We're heading upstream_, Percy told them. _Do you think you could_—

Before he could even finish, the naiads each chose a canoe and began pushing us up the river. They started so fast Grover fell into his canoe with his hooves sticking up in the air and Naruto almost fell into Zoe lap. Face first.

"I hate naiads," Zoe grumbled. A stream of water squirted up from the back of the boat and hit Zoe in the face.

"She-devils!" Zoe went for her bow.

"Hold on Zoe, it looks like they are just playing around." Naruto injected, not wanting a fight to break out…especially here.

"Cursed water spirits. They've never forgiven me."

Naruto blinked at that. "Do I wanted know?"

"Probably not." She said.

"Well, all I gotta say is thank you to them. I am not sure how well I would have done paddling us anywhere." Zoe blinked at that, gesturing him to explain. Of course, Naruto blushed a bit, but explained himself. By the end of his story, she was laughing. However, that was subdued a bit as she stared at the river, a melancholy look on her face. It was obvious that she was worried about Bianca.

"Hey, Bianca will be fine. So please don't worry." Naruto offered.

Zoe smiled sadly at that. "It is partially that. I don't trust Hades that well."

"Oh, he is a good guy, a bit bi-polar, but a good guy." Naruto explained, getting a 'what the hell' look for the bi-polar jab. She would have to ask about that later.

"The other thing was….before I knew about you being her brother, I wanted to give her another chance. I urged her to take this quest so that I could…train her to be my replacement. She was a powerful half-blood with a kind heart. I thought she would have done well."

"But at the time, you are and were the lieutenant." Replied Naruto, not understanding why she needed to do that.

She gripped the strap of her quiver. She looked more tired than I'd ever seen her. "Nothing can last forever, Naruto. Over two thousand years I have led the Hunt, and my wisdom has not improved. Now Artemis herself is in danger. Plus I am now with you. I could lead even if I wanted to anymore."

"But, from what you told me, you don't." Naruto replied, getting a shake of the head from the girl. He sighed, thinking that she was also blaming herself for what happened to Artemis.

"Look, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Artemis."

"If I had insisted on going with her—"

"You would be in the same boat as her." Naruto cut her off with a serious look. "Look, Artemis is a Goddess, right? So I doubt your presence there would have kept her from being….goddess-napped. There was not much you could have done and from what I have seen from her, she would have put herself in harm's way just to save one of her kids."

Zoe didn't say anything to that as she stared at him. She knew he was right…about everything. So she leaned next to him for comfort.

Naruto blushed a bit, not knowing what to say until his eyes rested on a wary Percy. That reminded him of their shared dream state, but in the last one, it was centered around the blond. "So…you know Percy's weapon? I get the feeling that you made it."

Zoe's expression turned pained as she stared up at him. "Who told thee?"

"I had a dream about it. Percy sort of did as well."

She studied the blond. He was sure she was going to call him crazy, but she just sighed. "It was a gift. And a mistake."

Naruto nodded. "Oh…right. I have a feeling as to who it is." He shivered. "And I was in the guy's shoes in that dream." Zoe blushed a bit at that. It was clear he would have been the better choice in that area.

"So…" Naruto said, thinking back to the two thousand years she spent on earth and the story about her sisters. Something that was because she was not in the story. "Your mom was a water goddess?"

"Yes, Pleione. She had five daughters. My sisters and I. The Hesperides."

"Those were the girls who lived in a garden at the edge of the the golden apple tree and a dragon guarding it."

"Yes," Zoe said wistfully. "Ladon."

"Ok, so in the story, there are only 4 sisters, why where you left out?"

"I was exiled. Forgotten. Blotted out as if I never existed."

"Why?" Naruto asked, a little angered at that.

"Because of that man. Because I betrayed my family and helped a hero. You won't find that in the legend either. He never spoke of me. After his direct assault on Ladon failed, I gave him the idea of how to steal the apples, how to trick my father, but he took all the credit."

"That ass." Naruto growled as he held on tighter to her, which she was grateful for. "I'll make sure you get all the credit you deserve on this quest."

Zoe smiled at that with a faint blush. She was going to reach up and kiss him when, they heard gurgling and Percy responding. He looked confused until he looked up.

This was as far as they could take the group. The river was blocked. A dam the size of a football stadium stood in their path.

"Hoover Dam," Thalia said. "It's huge."

They stood at the river's edge, looking up at a curve of concrete that loomed between the cliffs. People were walking along the top of the dam. They were so tiny they looked like fleas.

The naiads had left with a lot of grumbling—not that anyone could understand them, but it was obvious they hated this dam blocking up their nice river. The canoes floated back downstream, swirling in the wake from the dam's discharge vents.

Naruto looked up at the structure with sad eyes, thinking of their other lost friend, Annabeth. That was until Percy spoke.

"Seven hundred feet tall," Percy said. "Built in the 1930s."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia said.

Graver sighed. "Largest construction project in the United States."

"And it was commissioned by its namesake….a president I think. Sorry, I barely paid attention that this one." Naruto offered sadly.

Zoe stared at them with wide eyes. "How do you know all that?"

"Annabeth," Percy said. "She liked architecture."

"She was nuts about monuments," Thalia said.

"Spouted facts all the time." Grover sniffled. "So annoying."

"So true." Naruto replied.

"I wish she were here," Percy said and Naruto just shook his shoulder a bit with a smile.

The others nodded. Zoe just stared at that them strangely but Percy didn't care. It seemed like cruel fate to him that they'd come to Hoover Dam, one of Annabeth's personal favorites, and she wasn't here to see it.

"We should go up there," Percy said. "For her sake. Just to say we've been."

"You are mad," Zoe decided. "But that's where the road is." She pointed to a huge parking garage next to the top of the dam. "And so, sightseeing it is."

Naruto chuckled at that as he walked with her. "Fun."

"Still, what was that about?" Zoe asked quietly.

Naruto smiled. "Annabeth is a really good friend…the smartest one in our little group." He then leaned in, but didn't exactly whisper it. "Plus, with the way Percy acts around her, I think he has a crush on her." He could have sworn that said boy nearly tripped over his own feet as Grover and Thalia chuckled. They seemed to have already known that tidbit of information.

Zoe tilted her head a bit at that. "How do you know?"

Grover was silently praying that Naruto would not sing that song from the Enchanted movie. Naruto smiled broadly and said, "Because I am the grandson of Aphrodite, of course!"

And everyone face vaulted on that one.

XXX

They had to walk for almost an hour before anyone found a path that led up to the road. It came up on the east side of the river. Then they straggled back toward the dam. It was cold and windy on top. On one side, a big lake spread out, ringed by barren desert mountains. On the other side, the dam dropped away like the world's most dangerous skateboard ramp, down to the river seven hundred feet below, and water that churned from the dam's vents.

Thalia walked in the middle of the road, far away from the edges. Grover kept sniffing the wind and looking nervous. He didn't say anything, but Percy knew he smelled monsters.

"How close are they?" Percy asked him.

Grover shook his head. "Maybe not close. The wind on the dam, the desert all around us… the scent can probably carry for miles. But it's coming from several directions. I don't like that."

"Then all we gotta do is keep our eyes peeled and we'll be fine." Naruto stated nonchalantly, calming their nerves just a bit.

"There's a snack bar in the visitor center," Thalia said.

"You've been here before?" Percy asked.

"Once. To see the guardians." She pointed to the far end of the dam. Carved into the side of the cliff was a little plaza with two big bronze statues. They looked kind of like Oscar statues with wings.

"They were dedicated to Zeus when the dam was built," Thalia said. "A gift from Athena."

Tourists were clustered all around them. They seemed to be looking at the statues' feet.

"What are they doing?" Percy asked.

"Rubbing the toes," Thalia said. "They think it's good luck."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "Mortals get crazy ideas. They don't know the statues are sacred to Zeus, but they know there's something special about them."

"When you were here last, did they talk to you or anything?"

Thalia's expression darkened. They could tell that she'd come here before hoping for exactly

that—some kind of sign from her dad. Some connection. "No. They don't do anything. They're just big metal statues."

However, Percy mind went back to the metal statue that they had to fight in the desert, but he didn't say anything.

"Let us find the dam snack bar," Zoe said. "We should eat while we can."

Grover cracked a smile. "The dam snack bar?"

Zoe blinked. " is funny?"

"Nothing," Grover said, trying to keep a straight face. "I could use some dam french fries."

Even Thalia smiled at that. "And I need to use the dam restroom."

Maybe it was the fact that we were so tired and strung out emotionally, but Percy started cracking up, and Thalia, Naruto, and Grover joined in, while Zoe just looked at them. "I do not understand."

"I want to use the dam water fountain," Grover said.

"I wonder if they have any dam ramen." Naruto pondered with a goofy smile.

"And…" Thalia tried to catch her breath. "I want to buy a dam T-shirt."

Percy busted up, and he probably would've kept laughing all day, but then he heard a noise:

"Moooo."

The smile melted off my face. He wondered if the noise was just in his head, but Grover had stopped laughing too. He was looking around, confused. "Did I just hear a cow?"

"A dam cow?" Thalia laughed.

"No," Grover said. "I'm serious."

Zoe listened. "I hear nothing."

Thalia was looking at me. "Percy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am not hearing any cow, man." Naruto replied with a confused face as he tried listening for it.

"Yeah," Percy said. "You guys go ahead. I'll be right in."

"What's wrong?" Grover asked.

"Nothing," Percy said. "I… I just need a minute. To think."

The four seemed hesitant to do so, but shrugged it off and went into the building all the same. They could see that something was wrong with Percy, but they let it slide for now. Naruto, however, left a secret shadow clone with the boy, just in case.

The group of Naruto, Thalia, Zoe, and Grover made their way into a large food court and man was it packed with kids and other such tourists. Grover saw a water fountain and quickly got himself a drink of water while Thalia and Zoe went to the bathroom.

Naruto himself sighed as he wait for them but found that he was not alone. A few kids had found his appearance to be interesting enough to approach him and then ask him questions a mile a minute.

Still, Naruto calmly answered them as best as he could. The kind had his attention so much that he never noticed the other three had come back and where watching him with smiles.

That was when Naruto's shadow clone decided to dispel itself and his face took on a confused expression before a look of panic set in, worrying the kids and alerting his friends.

"Alright, kids, apparently one of my friends is in trouble so I gotta go, but I will live like a ninja does." He said, making the kids cheer in awe as he disappeared in poof of smoke. Zoe saw him on the other end of the room, running at top speed.

"I think we should get our food while we can." Zoe stated, getting nods from the other two, wondering what kind of trouble Percy got himself into this time.

XXX

Naruto dodged through a crowd of people as he made his way to where his clone last left Percy. The elevator. However, he already saw a few of the skeleton creature already entering one elevator. He cursed, not sure how to get to the bottom when the other elevator opened up and woman who looked like she would lead a group of tourists around appeared. "Coming?" she asked.

Naruto nodded as he walked in. He was feeling odd vibe coming off of her and he swore he knew it. Just what was it? "Excume miss, I feel like we have meet before."

The woman smiled as she took off her glasses to reveal her stormy gray eyes. "You should know who I am, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, Lady Athena." Naruto said respectfully before he froze a bit. "What are you doing here?"

"Educating people and looking for all of you." She replied with a smile.

Naruto smiled weakly at that. He was worried for Percy and he need to get to him, but talking with a Goddess was important as well.

"While I am sure you will complete your quest, I must warn you of what is to come. Your upcoming battles will not be easy, but I am sure with your surprising battle tactics in the heat of battle, you will win." Athena stated with some pride for his odd but effective tactics.

"Thank you for the warning and I will make sure we save Annabeth, I promise." Naruto declared.

Athena smiled warmly. "Thank you. You know, even if you are with many girls, I kind of hope she falls for you instead of the son of that idiot of the sea."

"Eh…" Naruto said, "I kind of see her as an awesome sister who knows more than me. And Percy is not bad. Maybe some grudges need to be let go."

"Shame." Athena replied with a small pout to him not liking her daughter in that way. However, she was caught off guard but the request. Especially one from a Son of Hades. "Hmm, I will need to think on it." _Ding!_ "And here is you floor, stay safe."

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he ran out to help his friend. He never noticed Athena smile as she disappeared.

He looked around and quickly found the skeletons, but they were 'talking' to some red headed girl who was speaking a mile a minute and she was pale, like she knew what she was talking to. "Can she really see through the mist?" He asked himself as he hid.

When the skeleton creatures where gone, she called out to a boy's restroom door. "All clear. But you'd better hurry."

Percy slowly came out and said, "I owe you one, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"What are those things?" she asked. "They looked like—"

"Skeletons?"

She nodded uneasily.

"Do yourself a favor," Percy said. "Forget it. Forget you ever saw me."

"Forget you tried to kill me?"

"Yeah. That, too."

"But who are you?"

"Percy—"

"As much as I'd hate cock-blocking someone, I need you to stop flirting with the pretty red head so we can get out of here before the skeletons come back and kill all of us." Naruto said out of the blue, scaring the crap out of them both.

"Naruto!" Percy said, happy to see him before what the blond said caught up to him and he blushed. "HEY!"

"Another odd person that is your friend?" Rachel asked, not really fazed but Naruto's comment.

"Y-yeah." Percy replied.

"Thank you for helping my friend out, even though he apparently tried to kill you." Naruto said with an eye smiled as he took hold of Percy's shoulder. He grew serious though, "And Ms. Dare, be careful of the things you are able to see through the Mist." With that, the duo went up in black flames, making the girl blink owlishly at the spot they had just been in.

"Am I going crazy?" She asked herself.

XXX

Naruto and Percy appeared in a black flash just outside the food court. It was a good thing that everyone was there or else they would have had a lot of explaining to do with their entrance.

They entered the café to still it was still full of kids enjoy the best part of the tour-the dam lunch! Thalia, Zoe, and Grover were just sitting down with their food.

"I hate to shorten up our break, but we got trouble!" Naruto nearly shouted as he and Percy rushed to the table.

"But we just got our burritos!" Thalia said.

Zoe stood up, muttering an Ancient Greek curse. "He's right! Look."

The cafe windows wrapped all the way around the observation floor, which gave the group a beautiful panoramic view of the skeletal army that had come to kill them.

Percy counted two on the east side of the dam road, blocking the way to Arizona. Three more on the west side, guarding Nevada. All of them were armed with batons and pistols.

But their immediate problem was a lot closer. The three skeletal warriors who'd been chasing

Percy in the turbine room now appeared on the stairs. They saw him from across the cafeteria and clattered their teeth.

"Ah, crap on a cracker." Naruto growled.

"Elevator!" Grover said. They bolted that direction, but the doors opened with a pleasant ding, and two more warriors stepped out. Every warrior was accounted for, minus the ones Bianca and Naruto had blasted to flames in New Mexico. They were completely surrounded.

Then Grover had a brilliant, totally Grover-like idea.

"Burrito fight!" he yelled, and flung his Guacamole Grande at the nearest skeleton.

Now, if you have never been hit by a flying burrito, count yourself lucky. In terms of deadly projectiles, it's right up there with grenades and cannonballs. Grover's lunch hit the skeleton and knocked his skull clean off his shoulders. They not sure what the other kids in the cafe saw, but they went crazy and started throwing their burritos and baskets of chips and sodas at each other, shrieking and screaming.

The skeletons tried to aim their guns, but it was hopeless. Bodies and food and drinks were flying everywhere.

In the chaos, Thalia and Percy tackled the other two skeletons on the stairs and sent them flying into the condiment table. Naruto managed to punch one out with a smile on his face. Then they all raced downstairs, Guacamole Grandes whizzing past their heads.

"What now?" Grover asked as they burst outside.

That was kind of hard to answer. The warriors on the road were closing in from either direction. The group ran across the street to the pavilion with the winged bronze statues, but that just put their backs to the mountain.

The skeletons moved forward, forming a crescent around the kids. Their brethren from the café were running up to join them. One was still putting its skull back on its shoulders. Another was covered in ketchup and mustard. Two more had burritos lodged in their rib cages. Another was twisting it has back to normal from Naruto's punch. They didn't look happy about it. They drew batons and advanced.

"Four against ten," Zoe muttered. "And _they_ cannot die."

"It's been nice adventuring with you guys," Grover said, his voice trembling.

"Come on, that's my line." Naruto grumbled as took a fighting stance. "But damn, I doubt shadow clones would work at all with these things."

"Whoa," Percy said, noticing the statue's shiny feet. "Their toes really are bright."

"Percy!" Thalia said. "This isn't the time."

But He couldn't help staring at the two giant bronze guys with tall bladed wings like letter openers. They were weathered brown except for their toes, which shone like new pennies from all the times people had rubbed them for good luck.

Good luck. The blessing of Zeus.

Percy thought about the tour guide in the elevator. Her gray eyes and her smile. What had she said? There is always a way for those clever enough to find it.

"Thalia," Percy said. "Pray to your dad."

She glared at him. "He never answers."

"Well, I doubt I can fight them all off, tricky bastards. Trying to ask you dad for help is a good idea." Naruto suggested.

Five skeletons raised their guns. The other five came forward with batons. Fifty feet away. Forty feet.

"Do it!" IPercyyelled.

"No!" Thalia said. "He won't answer me."

"This time is different!"

"Who says?"

Percy hesitated. "Athena, I think."

Naruto brightened up at that. "Oh, so you saw her too."

Thalia scowled like she was sure the two of them had gone crazy.

"Try it," Grover pleaded.

Thalia closed her eyes. Her lips moved in a silent prayer. Percy put in my own prayer to

Annabeth's mom, hoping he was right that it had been her in that elevator—that she was trying to help us save her daughter.

And nothing happened.

_Come on, Uncle Zeus, Aunt Athena, we could really use the help here!_ Naruto pleaded as well. He truly did not want to die fighting of a bunch of undead skeletons.

The skeletons closed in. Percy raised Riptide to defend himself. Thalia held up her shield. Zoe pushed Grover behind her and aimed an arrow at a skeleton's head while Naruto brought out Fear and Destruction in an X like manner.

A shadow fell over Percy making him think it was the shadow of death. Then he realized it was the shadow of an enormous wing. The skeletons looked up too late. A flash of bronze, and all five of the baton-wielders were swept aside.

The other skeletons opened fire. Percy raised my lion coat for protection, but he didn't need it. The bronze angels stepped in front of the kids and folded their wings like shields. Bullets pinged off of them like rain off a corrugated roof. Both angels slashed outward, and the skeletons went flying across the road.

"Man, it feels good to stand up!" the first angel said. His voice sounded tinny and rusty, like he hadn't had a drink since he'd been built.

"Will ya look at my toes?" the other said. "Holy Zeus, what were those tourists thinking?"

"Cool." Naruto said with a huge smile as the angels looked at them as the skeletons were getting back up. "You mind taking us somewhere safe?"

"Yes, get us out of here!" Thalia pleaded.

Both angels looked down at her. "Zeus's kid?"

"Could I get a _please_, Miss Zeus's Kid?" an angel asked.

"Please!"

The angels looked at each other and shrugged.

"Could use a stretch," one decided.

And the next thing anyone knew, one of them grabbed Thalia and Percy, the other grabbed Zoe, Naruto, and Grover, and they flew straight up, over the dam and the river, the skeleton warriors shrinking to tiny specks below them and the sound of gunfire echoing off the sides of the mountains.

"Uh, you can let go of me man, I can fly." Naruto stated.

The statue angel looked at him strangely and asked, "You can fly?"

"I can fly." Naruto confirmed, but there was also this smug little smirk on his lips as he was released and flaming black wings appeared on his back, shocking the angels.

"He can fly!" The angels shouted.

"Oh please don't start that song." Grover groaned.

XXX

**And there you all go. Another chapter. Please tell me how I did with this.**

**Review.**


	14. WWA of the Sea

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 14**

**Sorry all, i wanted to get this out sooner, buti didn't have time. Still, i manged to this while also downloading a shit load of anime...yay! Now, i just need to see if Angel Beats is any good.  
**

"Tell me when it's over," Thalia said. Her eyes were shut tight. The statue was holding on to them so they couldn't fall, but still Thalia clutched his arm like it was the most important thing in the world. However, Naruto just chuckled as he flew next to her.

"Thalia….would you rather fly with me?" he asked with a big smile, trying to calm her nerves.

It didn't work. "I would rather not fly at all!" Thalia cried.

Naruto smiled sadly as he put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen, I promise." The statue looked at him with a smirk but didn't say anything.

Thalia seemed to calm down just a bit at that, but not by much. "Are… are we very high?" she asked.

The blond Angel of Death looed thoughtful at that. "That's a matter of perspective."

"Nah," Percy said, pinching in. "Not that high."

"We are in the Sierras.'" Zoe yelled. She and Grover were hanging from the arms of the other statue. "I have hunted here before. At this speed, we should be in San Francisco in a few hours."

"Hey, hey, Frisco!" our angel said. "Yo, Chuck!We could visit those guys at the Mechanics Monument again! They know how to party!"

"Oh, man," the other angel said. "I am _so _there!"

"You guys have visited San Francisco?" Percy asked.

"We automatons gotta have some fun once in a while, right?" our statue said. "Those mechanics took us over to the de Young Museum and introduced us to these marble lady statues, see. And—"

"Hank!" the other statue Chuck cut in. "They're kids, man."

"Oh, right." If bronze statues could blush, they swore Hank did. "Back to flying."

"Heh, getting a little risqué there, aren't we?" Naruto asked with a smirk before he and the statues shared a laugh.

After that, the statue angel sped up due to their excitement. The mountains fell away into hills, and then they were zipping along over farmland and towns and highways.

Grover played his pipes to pass the time. Zoe got bored and started shooting arrows at random billboards as they flew by. Every time she saw a Target department store—and they managed passed dozens of them—she would peg the store's sign with a few bulls-eyes at a hundred miles an hour.

Thalia kept her eyes closed the whole way. She muttered to herself a lot, like she was praying.

Naruto also got bored just soaring through the skies and he joined Zoe in her target practice with a few of his kunai.

"You did good back there," Percy told Thalia. "Zeus listened." But it was hard for him to tell what she was thinking with her eyes closed.

"Maybe," she said. "How did you get away from the skeletons in the generator room before Naruto anyway? You said they cornered you."

Percy told her about the weird mortal girl, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who seemed to be able to see right through the Mist. He thought Thalia was going to call him crazy, but she just nodded.

"Some mortals are like that," She said. "Nobody knows why."

Suddenly Percy flashed on something he had never considered. His _mom _was like that. She had seen the Minotaur on Half-Blood Hill and known exactly what it was. She hadn't been surprised at all last year when he told her that his friend Tyson was really a Cyclops. Maybe she'd known all along. No wonder she'd been so scared for him as he was growing up. She saw through the Mist even better than he did.

"Well, the girl was annoying," Percy said. "But I'm glad I didn't vaporize her. That would've been bad."

Thalia nodded. "Must be nice to be a regular mortal." She said that as if she'd given it a lot of thought.

XXX

"Where you guys want to land?" Hank asked, bringing everyone's attention to him and waking Percy us from his nap. How he was able to fall asleep was beyond everyone there.

"Whoa."

Down below them was San Francisco. It was a sight to behold. It was quite beautiful for those who had their eyes open. In a sense, it was like a smaller, cleaner Manhattan, if Manhattan had been surrounded by green hills and fog. There was a huge bay and ships, islands and sailboats, and the Golden Gate Bridge sticking up out of the fog.

"Quite a sight. Hey Percy, think we should send a postcard back home?" Naruto asked.

Percy smiled at that and replied jokingly. "Oh yeah. It should say, 'Greeting from Frisco, haven't died yet! Wish you were here!"

Naruto just shook his head as he laughed.

"There," Zoe suggested, ignoring the boy's banter at the moment. "By the Embarcadero Building."

"Good thinking," Chuck said. "Me and Hank can blend in with the pigeons."

The group of kids all looked at him.

"Kidding," he said. "Sheesh, can't statues have a sense of humor?"

"You can, but you need better material." Naruto deadpanned, getting a sheepish look from the flying statues.

As it turned out, there wasn't much need to blend in. It was early morning and not many people were around. However, they did freak out a homeless guy on the ferry dock when they landed. He screamed when he saw Hank and Chuck and ran off yelling something about metal angels from Mars.

The kids said their good-byes to the angels, who flew off to party with their statue friends.

"So…where to now?" Percy asked, having no idea where to go next since they had made it to the West Coast. Artemis was around here somewhere, however, they didn't know where to look and they didn't have much time left due to tomorrow being the Winter Solstice.

"We have to find this monster that will 'show us the trail.'" Naruto comment.

"Indeed and I know who to ask." Zoe stated while keeping Thalia steady. The child of the sky was a bit air sick at the moment.

"But how?" Percy asked.

"Nereus." Grover helped.

"What?" Percy asked, looking at his friend in confusion.

"Isn't that what Apollo told you to do? Find Nereus?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Well, the question is, how do we find him?"

Zoe made a face. "Old Nereus, eh?"

"You know him?" Thalia asked, having recovered a bit now.

"My mother was a sea goddess. Yes, I know , he is never very hard to find. Just follow the smell." Zoe replied with a small shiver.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Come," she said without enthusiasm. "I will show thee."

"Oh this should be good." Naruto muttered under his breath as he walked beside Thalia as they made their way to this Nereus person.

XXX

Naruto's amusement, however, grew as Percy's nervousness sky rocketed. Why may you ask? Well, their first stop was at a Goodwill drop box. Five minutes later, Zoe had the poor boy outfitted in a ragged flannel shirt and jeans three sizes too big, bright red sneakers, and a floppy rainbow hat.

"Oh, yeah," Grover said, trying not to bust out laughing, "you look completely inconspicuous now."

"Yeah, I am not even sure how to respond to this." Naruto replied, holding in his laughter as well.

Zoe nodded with satisfaction. "A typical male vagrant."

"Thanks a lot," Percy grumbled. "Why am I doing this again?"

"I told thee. To blend in."

She led the way back down to the waterfront. After a long time spent searching the docks, Zoe finally stopped in her tracks. She pointed down a pier where a bunch of homeless guys were huddled together in blankets, waiting for the soup kitchen to open for lunch.

"He will be down there somewhere," Zoe said. "He never travels very far from the water. He likes to sun himself during the day."

"How do I know which one is him?"

"Sneak up," she said. "Act homeless. You will know him. He will smell… different."

"Great." Percy didn't want to ask for particulars. "And once I find him?"

"Grab him," she said. "And hold on. He will try anything to get rid of thee. Whatever he does, do not let go. Force him to tell thee about the monster."

"We've got your back," Thalia said. She picked something off the back of my shirt—a big clump of fuzz that came from who-knows-where. "Eww. On second thought…I don't want your back. But we'll be rooting for you."

Grover gave me a big thumbs-up.

Naruto smirked. "Yes, good luck in wrestling the smelly dude!"

Percy rolled his eyes as he grumbled under his breath about them being so unhelpful before trudging off toward the docks.

Percy pulled his hat down and stumbled like he was about to pass out, which wasn't hard considering how tired he was. He passed the homeless guy from the Embarcadero, who was still trying to warn the other guys about the metal angels from Mars.

He didn't smell good, but he didn't smell…different. So Percy kept walking.

A couple of grimy dudes with plastic grocery bags for hats checked him out as Percy came close.

"Beat it, kid!" one of them muttered.

Percy moved away quickly. They smelled pretty bad, but just regular old bad. Nothing unusual.

There was a lady with a bunch of plastic flamingos sticking out of a shopping cart. She glared at him like he was going to steal her birds.

At the end of the pier, a guy who looked about a million years old was passed out in a patch of sunlight. He wore pajamas and a fuzzy bathrobe that probably used to be white. He was fat, with a white beard that had turned yellow, kind of like Santa Claus, if Santa had been rolled out of bed and dragged through a landfill.

And his smell?

As Percy got closer, he froze. The old guy smelled bad, all right—but _ocean _bad. Like hot seaweed and dead fish and brine. If the ocean had an ugly side… this guy was it.

Percy tried not to gag as he sat down near the man like he was tired. Santa opened one eye suspiciously. The water boy could feel him staring at him, but Percy didn't look. Percy muttered something about stupid school and stupid parents, figuring that might sound reasonable.

Santa Claus went back to sleep.

Percy tensed. He knew this was going to look strange. He didn't know how the other homeless people would react. But he jumped Santa Claus.

"Ahhhhhl" he screamed. Percy meant to grab him, but Sant seemed to grab him instead. It was as if he'd never been asleep at all. He certainly didn't act like a weak old man. He had a grip like steel. "Help me!" he screamed as he squeezed me to death.

"That's a crime!" one of the other homeless guys yelled. "Kid rolling an old man like that!"

Percy rolled, all right—straight down the pier until his head slammed into a was dazed for a second, and Nereus's grip slackened. The old man was making a break for it. Before he could, Percy regained his senses and tackled him from behind.

"I don't have any money!" He tried to get up and run, but Percy locked his arms around the man's chest. His rotten fish smell was awful, but Percy held on.

"I don't want money," Percy said as he fought. "I'm a half-blood! I want information.'"

That just made him struggle harder. "Heroes! Why do you always pick on me?"

"Because you know everything!"

He growled and tried to shake Percy off his back. It was like holding on to a roller coaster. He thrashed around, making it impossible for the boy to keep on his feet, but he gritted his teeth and squeezed tighter. The two staggered toward the edge of the pier and Percy got an idea. He could say that Naruto had gotten o him in the area of pranks and this could be one of them.

"Oh, no!" Percy said, acting panicked. "Not the water!"

The plan worked. Immediately, Nereus yelled in triumph and jumped off the edge.

Together, they plunged into San Francisco Bay.

He must've been surprised when Percy tightened his grip, the ocean filling him with extra strength. But Nereus had a few tricks left, too. He changed shape until Percy was holding a sleek black seal.

Percy had heard people make jokes about trying to hold a greased pig, but holding on to a seal in the water is harder. Nereus plunged straight down, wriggling and thrashing and spiraling through the dark water. If He hadn't been Poseidon's son, there's no way the water boy could've stayed with him.

Nereus spun and expanded, turning into a killer whale, but Percy grabbed his dorsal fin as he burst out of the water.

A whole bunch of tourists went, "Whoa!"

Percy managed to wave at the crowd. _Yeah, we do this every day here in San Francisco_. _Heh, I wonder what Naruto would have done in this situation…_

Nereus plunged into the water and turned into a slimy eel. Percy started to tie him into a knot until he realized what was going on and changed back to human form. "Why won't you drown?" he wailed, pummelmg the kid with his fists.

"I'm Poseidon's son," Percy said simply.

"Curse that upstart! I was here first!"

Finally he collapsed on the edge of the boat dock. Above them were one of those tourist piers lined with shops, like a mall on water. Nereus was heaving and gasping. Percy was feeling great. He could've gone on all day, but the boy didn't tell him that. He wanted him to feel like he'd put up a good fight.

Naruto and the other ran down the steps from the pier.

"You got him!" Zoe said.

"You don't have to sound so amazed," Percy deadpanned.

Nereus moaned. "Oh, wonderful. An audience for my humiliation!"

"And the camera flashes from all the tourists were any indication for that?" Naruto deadpanned before he smiled brightly. "Speaking of that, Percy would you two mind doing that again, apparently I left the lense on."

"You were catching that on camera?!" Thalia asked in disbelief.

"Tried anyway." Naruto shrugged.

"Drat! I wanted a picture." Thalia pouted with Grover and Zoe chuckled.

By the end of it, Percy's eyes was twitching madly. Nereus lean over and said, "You have weird friends."

"Tell me about it." Percy growled.

"SO! The normal deal, I suppose? You'll let me go if I answer your question?" Nereus asked them, getting them out of their strange conversation.

"I've got more than one question," Percy said.

"Only one question per capture! That's the rule."

Percy looked at his friends for help.

This wasn't good. He needed to find Artemis, and he needed to figure out what the doomsday creature was. He also needed to know if Annabeth was still alive, and how to rescue her. How could he ask that all in one question?

A voice inside him was screaming _Ask about Annabeth_! That's what he cared about most.

But then Percy imagined what Annabeth might say. She would never forgive him if he saved her and didn't save Olympus. Zoe would want him to ask about Artemis, but Chiron had told them the monster was even more important.

Percy sighed. "All right, Nereus. Tell me where to find this terrible monster that could bring an end to the gods. The one Artemis was hunting."

The Old Man of the Sea smiled, showing off his mossy green teeth.

"Oh, that's too easy," he said evilly. "He's right there."

Nereus pointed to the water at Percy's feet.

"Where?" Percy said.

"The deal is complete!" Nereus gloated. With a pop, he turned into a goldfish and did a backflip into the sea.

"You tricked me!" Percy yelled.

"Wait." Thalia's eyes widened. "What is _that_?"

"MOOOOOOOO!"

Percy looked down, and there was his friend the cow serpent, swimming next to the dock. She nudged his shoe and gave him the sad brown eyes.

"Hey, it's that creature you were talking to at the dam when I had my clone watching over you." Naruto commented with a raised eyebrow. "Wait…"

"Ah, Bessie," Percy said. "Not now."

"Mooo!"

Grover gasped. "He says his name isn't Bessie."

"You can understand her… er, him?"

Grover nodded. "It's a very old form of animal speech. But he says his name is the Ophiotaurus."

"The Ophi-what?" both Naruto and Percy asked.

"It means serpent bull in Greek," Thalia said. "But what's it doing here?"

"Moooooooo!"

"He says Percy is his protector," Grover announced. "And he's running from the bad people. He says they are close."

Percy was wondering how you got all that out of a single _moooooo_.

"Wait," Zoe said, looking at the water boy. "You know this cow?"

Percy was feeling impatient, but he told them the story about how they met and how it helped him get on the quest.

Thalia shook her head in disbelief. "And you just forgot to mention this before?"

"Well…yeah." It seemed silly, now that she said it, but things had been happening so fast. Bessie, the Ophiotaurus, seemed like a minor detail.

"I am a fool," Zoe said suddenly. "I know this story!"

"What story?" Naruto asked.

"From the War of the Titans," she said. "My… my father told me this tale, thousands of years ago. This is the beast we are looking for."

"Seriously, A cow serpent?" Naruto asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, how can this cute guy destroy the world?" Percy asked.

"That is how we were wrong," Zoe said. "We've been anticipating a huge dangerous monster, but the Ophiotaurus does not bring down the gods that way. He must be sacrificed."

"MMMM," Bessie lowed.

"I don't think he likes the S-word," Grover said.

"Well, if that story is true, then I don't blame it." Naruto sighed as he attempted to calm down the creature. However, Percy succeeded in that by patting its head and scratching behind its ears. "Huh, sort of like a cat."

"How could anyone hurt him?" I said. "He's harmless."

Zoe nodded. "But there is power in killing innocence.

"Lovely thought there." Naruto growled, not liking it one bit. It reminded him to much of Konoha's treatment toward him. Thalia put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down a bit while Zoe looked at her questionably. Thalia shook her head, silently telling the soon to be ex-hunter that she would explain later.

"Still, the power in killing innocence was a terrible power." Zoe said, continuing, "The Fates ordained a prophecy eons ago, when this creature was born. They said that whoever killed the Ophiotaurus and sacrificed its entrails to fire would have the power to destroy the gods."

"MMMMMM!"

"Um," Grover said. "Maybe we could avoid talking about _entrails_, too."

Thalia stared at the cow serpent with wonder. "The power to destroy the gods…how? I mean, what would happen?"

"No one knows," Zoe said. "The first time, during the Titan war, the Ophiotaurus was in fact slain by a giant ally of the Titans, but thy father, Zeus, sent an eagle to snatch the entrails away before they could be tossed into the fire. It was a close call. Now, after three thousand years, the Ophiotaurus is reborn."

Thalia sat down on the dock. She stretched out her hand. Bessie went right to her. Thalia placed her hand on his head. Bessie shivered.

Thalia's expression bothered me. She almost looked…hungry.

Naruto saw this look and didn't like it. "So, this was part of the prophecy that Chiron talked about. Well, I already told him I would not be the deciding factor in this. I mean, even if we succeed in bringing down the gods, we would have to take their place. That…is just too much for me. Let the people who know what they are doing keep their jobs. No, I would rather not kill my own father for that."

This seemed to bring Thalia out of her inner thoughts on the subject. Did she really want that? The answer was simple….no, no she didn't. The power was tempting, yes, but seeing how Naruto grew up and his reasoning was sound. It was just too much. Smiling, she patted creature on the head and stood up.

"We have to protect him," Percy stated with determination. "If Luke gets hold of him—"

"Luke wouldn't hesitate," Thalia muttered. "The power to overthrow Olympus. That's…that's huge."

"Yes, it is, my dear," said a man's voice in a heavy French accent. "And it is a power _you _shall unleash."

The Ophiotaurus made a whimpering sound and submerged.

Percy looked up. They had been so busy talking, they had allowed themselves to be ambushed. Naruto was cursing himself on that fact since he was a ninja after all.

Standing behind them, his two-color eyes gleaming wickedly, was Dr. Thorn, the manticore himself.

XXX

"This is just pairrr-fect," the manticore gloated.

He was wearing a ratty black trench coat over his Westover Hall uniform, which was torn and stained. His military haircut had grown out spiky and greasy. He hadn't shaved recently, so his face was covered in silver stubble. Basically he didn't look much better than the guys down at the soup kitchen.

"What, are you part cat?" Naruto snapped.

"Long ago, the gods banished me to Persia," the manticore said, ignoring the blond's outburst. "I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests, devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired in the old stories! But now that will change. The Titans shall honor me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods!"

On either side of him stood two armed security guys, some of the mortal mercenaries Percy had seen in D.C. Two more stood on the next boat dock over, just in case the young group of kids tried to escape that way. There were tourists all around—walking down the waterfront, shopping at the pier above them—but they knew that wouldn't stop the manticore from acting.

"Where…where are the skeletons?" Percy asked the manticore.

He sneered. "I do not need those foolish undead! The General thinks I am worthless? He will change his mind when I defeat you myself!"

Percy needed time to think. He had to save Bessie. IHecould dive into the sea, but how could he make a quick getaway with a five-hundred-pound cow serpent? And what about his friends? Naruto could handle it, but that would just be cowardly.

"We beat you once before," Percy said.

"Ha! You could barely fight me with a goddess on your side. And, alas…that goddess is preoccupied at the moment. There will be no help for you now."

Zoe notched an arrow and aimed it straight at the manticore's head. The guards on either side of them raised their guns.

"Wait!" Percy said. "Zoe, don't!"

The manticore smiled. "The boy is right, Zoe Nightshade. Put away your bow. It would be a shame to kill you before you witnessed Thalia's great victory."

"What are you talking about?" Thalia growled. She had her shield and spear ready.

"Surely it is clear," the manticore said. "This is your moment. This is why Lord Kronos brought you back to life. You will sacrifice the Ophiotaurus. You will bring its entrails to the sacred fire on the mountain. You will gain unlimited power. And for your sixteenth birthday, you will overthrow Olympus."

No one spoke. It made terrible sense. Thalia was only two days away from turning sixteen. She was a child of the Big Three. And here was a choice, a terrible choice that could mean the end of the gods. It was just like the prophecy said. Percy wasn't sure if he felt relieved, horrified, or disappointed. he wasn't the prophecy kid after all. Doomsday was happening right now.

But there was some light to this. Naruto was in the same boat due to his parent. He was already 16 and it could have been him, but he refused to go along with the prophecy.

Thalia seemed to pick up on that as well. "Ha! I already said I am going Naruto's route on this. I refuse! Besides, Luke would just use me to take the throne himself."

The manticore sneered. "Ah yes, the fabled son of Hades that is not like his siblings. Yes, too bad. Luke did think you would have does this, but I guess he was wrong. But you know it is the right choice!" He said directing his attention back on Thalia. "Your friend Luke recognized it. You shall be reunited with him. You shall rule this world together under the auspices of the Titans. Your father abandoned you, Thalia. He cares nothing for you. And now you shall gain power over him. Crush the Olympians underfoot, as they deserve. Call the beast! It will come to you. Use your spear."

Thalia shook her head. "Again, no. If he didn't care for me, then he wouldn't have turned me into a tree, to keep what life I had left preserved until I could escape. I may not have liked it, but there is only so muc that man can do for me due to his own stupid rule. Plus, I'd rather not have the titan's breathing down our necks as they rule over us. Didn't work out the first time." She paused and then said, "Oh and…let's not for get about the flying status…even though I would rather forget about the flight."

Dr. Thorn sneered once again at this as Naruto looked at him with smug look, further infuriating the monster.

Percy looked to Grover and it seemed that the satyr understood what the son of Poseidon was trying to convey. He raised his pipes to his mouth and played a quick riff.

The manticore yelled, "Stop him!"

The guards had been targeting Zoe, and before they could figure out that the kid with the pipes was the bigger problem, the wooden planks at their feet sprouted new branches and tangled their legs. Zoe let loose two quick arrows that exploded at their feet in clouds of sulfurous yellow smoke. Fart arrows!

The guards started coughing. The manticore shot spines in the group's direction, but they ricocheted off Naruto and Percy's lion's coats.

"Grover," Percy said, "tell Bessie to dive deep and stay down!"

"Moooooo!" Grover translated.

"And that's our cue." Naruto stated as he threw down a smoke bomb and they quickly ran up the stairs to the shopping center on the pier. They dashed around the corner of the nearest store. They heard the manticore shouting at his minions, "Get them!" Tourists screamed as the guards shot blindly into the air.

"Oh nice, causing a panic like that will help us disappear quicker….hopefully." Naruto said.

They scrambled to the end of the pier and hid behind a little kiosk filled with souvenir crystals—wind chimes and dream catchers and stuff like that, glittering in the sunlight. There was a water fountain next to down. Down below, a bunch of sea lions were sunning themselves on the rocks. The whole of San Francisco Bay spread out before the group: the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz Island, and the green hills and fog beyond that to the north. A picture-perfect moment, except for the fact that they were about to die and the world was going to end.

"Go over the side!" Zoe told Percy. "You can escape in the sea, Percy. Call on thy father for help. Maybe you can save the Ophiotaurus."

"I won't leave you guys," Percy said, knowing she was right, but he was unwilling to leave them to their fate. "We fight together."

"You have to get word to camp!" Grover said. "At least let them know what's going on!"

"Get word to camp," Percy muttered as he noticed the crystals making rainbows in the sunlight, plus the water fountain next to him. "Good idea." He uncapped Riptide and slashed off the top of the water fountain. Water burst out of the busted pipe and sprayed all over them.

"Are you crazy?" Thalia asked.

"No, I think I get what he's doing" Naruto answered for him, "Nice thinking."

Grover understood as well and took out a golden drachma and threw it into the rainbows created by the mist and yelled, "O goddess, accept my offering!"

The mist rippled.

"Camp Half-Blood!" Naruto said.

And there, shimmering in the Mist right next to them, was the last person they wanted to see: Mr. D, wearing his leopard-skin jogging suit and rummaging through the refrigerator.

He looked up lazily. "Do you mind?"

"Where's Chiron!" Percy shouted.

"How rude."Mr. D took a swig from a jug of grape juice. "Is that how you say hello?"

"Hello," Percy amended. "We're about to die! Where's Chiron?"

Mr. D considered that. Percy wanted to scream at him to hurry up, but he knew that wouldn't work. Behind them, footsteps and shouting—the manticore's troops were closing in.

"About to die,"Mr. D mused. "How exciting. I'm afraid Chiron isn't here. Would you like me to take a message?"

Percy looked at the other. "We're dead."

Thalia gripped her spear. She looked angry. "Then we'll die fighting."

"Fine with me." Naruto growled as he took out Fear.

"How noble,"Mr. D said, stifling a yawn. "So what is the problem, exactly?"

Percy didn't see that it would make any difference, but he told him about the Ophiotaurus.

"Mmm." He studied the contents of the fridge. "So that's it. I see."

"You don't even care!" Percy screamed. "You'd just as soon watch us die!"

"Let's see. I think I'm in the mood for pizza tonight."

Percy wanted to slash through the rainbow and disconnect, but he didn't have time. The manticore screamed, "There!" And we were surrounded. Two of the guards stood behind him. The other two appeared on the roofs of the pier shops above them. The manticore threw off his coat and transformed into his true self, his lion claws extended and his spiky tail bristling with poison barbs.

"Excellent," he said. He glanced at the apparition in the mist and snorted. "Alone, without any _real _help. Wonderful."

"You could _ask _for help,"Mr. D murmured to them, as if this were an amusing thought. "You could say please."

_When wild boars fly_, Percy thought. There was no way he was going to die begging a slob like Mr. D, just so he could laugh as they all got gunned down.

Zoe readied her arrows. Naruto also brought out Destruction and put his blades in an X. Grover lifted his pipes. Thalia raised her shield, and the two boys noticed a tear running down her cheek. Suddenly it occurred to Percy: this had happened to her before. She had been cornered on Half-Blood Hill. She'd willingly given her life for her friends. Naruto growled at that. If had the take Thalia place this time, then so be it!

Before Percy could say anything, Naruto stood in front of his friends. "Mr D! I am asking for your help! If you are just playing games with us, then cut the connection and leave us to our fate! I will not go down easy! I won't let my comrades die!" Naruto shouted as his blades glowed a bit.

Nothing happened for a few seconds and that was all Dr. Thorn needed and he shouted.

"Oh how noble! I heard about where you came from boy, you think you can take us all?"

"I can try! After all, those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash!"

"Feh." Thorn scoffed. "Leave the Daughter of Zeus alive, we will make sure she goes through with this by breaking her spirit! Kill her friends!"

It was then that something strange happened. You know how you feel when all the blood rushes to your head, like if you hang upside down and turn right-side up too quickly? There was a rush like that all around the kids, and a sound like a huge sigh. The sunlight tinged with purple. They smelled grapes and something more sour—wine.

_SNAP!_

It was the sound of many minds breaking at the same time. The sound of madness. One guard put his pistol between his teeth like it was a bone and ran around on all fours. Two others dropped their guns and started waltzing with each other. The fourth began doing what looked like an Irish clogging dance. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so terrifying.

"No!" screamed the manticore. "I will deal with you myself!"

His tail bristled, but the planks under his paws erupted into grape vines, which immediately began wrapping around the monster's body, sprouting new leaves and clusters of green baby grapes that ripened in seconds as the manticore shrieked, until he was engulfed in a huge mass of vines, leaves, and full clusters of purple grapes. Finally the grapes stopped shivering, and Percy had a feeling that somewhere inside there, the manticore was no more.

Percy just stared at the scene in shock while Naruto smirked.

"Well," said Dionysus, closing his refrigerator. "That was fun."

"Nice! I expected that out of you, Badass of the Vine." Naruto cheered, his good mode back.

Mr. D smirked. "Now that's gratitude! Anyway, the mortals will come out of it. Too much explaining to do if I made their condition permanent. I hate writing reports to Father."

He then turned to Thalia and said, "Glad you decided to take Naruto's route on the power deal."

Thalia blushed a bit at that.

"Mr. D," Grover said in amazement. "You… you saved us."

"Mmm. Don't make me regret it, satyr. Now get going, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki. I've bought you afew hours at most."

"The Ophiotaurus," Percy said. "Can you get it to camp?"

Mr. D sniffed. "I do not transport livestock. That's your problem."

"But where do we go?"

Dionysus looked at Zoe. "Oh, I think the huntress knows. You must enter at sunset today, you know, or all is lost. Now good-bye. My pizza is waiting."

"Mr. D," Percy said.

He raised his eyebrow.

"You called us by our right name," Percy said. "You called me Percy Jackson."

"I most certainly did not, Peter Johnson. Now off with you!"

He waved his hand, and his image disappeared in the mist.

All around them, the manticore's minions were still acting completely nuts. One of them had found that one the homeless guy, and they were having a serious conversation about metal angels from Mars. Several other guards were harassing the tourists, making animal noises and trying to steal their shoes.

Percy looked at Zoe. "What did he mean…'You know where to go'?"

Her face was the color of the fog. She pointed across the bay, past the Golden Gate. In the distance, a single mountain rose up above the cloud layer.

"The garden of my sisters," she said, shaking a bit. "I must go home."

Naruto smiled sadly at that while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Then let's make the best of it. Let's show you 'family' how much of a badass you have become and get out friends back!"

Zoe looked at him in shock for a moment before soft smile appeared on her lips. "Yes, let's."

**XXXX**

**Well, that's all folks.  
**

**Review Please!  
**


	15. Doing What Hercules Could Not

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 15**

**Sorry about the long update people, long ass week I had. Insanely busy at work and I don't have a car so when I get off, my ride is there and I don't have internet at home….joy.**

**That and I have been playing a lot of Borderlands 2. ****"All around the Sta-ctus tree the stalker chased the bandit. The Stalker thought it was all in fun. POP! Goes the Bandit!" Yeah, I have that song in my head and now I hope you all do too! **

**XXX**

"We will never make it," Zoe said. "We are moving too slow. But we cannot leave the Ophiotaurus."

"Mooo," Bessie said. He swam next to the group as they jogged along the waterfront. They'd left the shopping center pier far behind. They were heading toward the Golden Gate Bridge, but it was a lot farther than anyone had realized. The sun was already dipping in the west.

"I don't get it," Percy said. "Why do we have to get there at sunset?"

"The Hesperides are the nymphs of the sunset," Zoe said. "We can only enter their garden as day changes to night."

"What happens if we miss it?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow is winter solstice. If we miss sunset tonight, we would have to wait until tomorrow evening. And by then, the Olympian Council will be over. We must free Lady Artemis tonight."

_Or Annabeth will be dead,_ thought Percy bitterly.

"We need a car," Thalia said.

"Or a ninja's speed." Naruto commented.

"But what about Bessie?" Percy asked, ignoring his blond friend's comment.

Grover stopped in his tracks. "I've got an idea! The Ophiotaurus can appear in different bodies of water, right?"

"Well, yeah," Percy said. "I mean, he was in Long Island Sound. Then he just popped into the water at Hoover Dam. And now he's here."

"So maybe we could coax him back to Long Island Sound," Grover said. "Then Chiron could help us get him to Olympus."

"But he was following_ me__" _Percy said. "If I'm not there, would he know where he's going?"

"Moo," Bessie said forlornly.

"I…I can show him," Grover said. "I'll go with him."

"Whoa wait man, are you sure about that." Naruto asked, a little miffed that his friend was leaving the quest. He understood that they need to get the sea cow out there so they go get to Artemis in time.

"Remember , I am not a fan of water." Grover deadpanned.

"Oh right, you almost drowned in the Sea of Monsters…" Naruto replied sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"I'm the only one who can talk to him," Grover said. "It makes sense."

He bent down and said something in Bessie's ear. Bessie shivered, then made a contented, lowing sound.

"The blessing of the Wild," Grover said. "That should help with safe passage. Percy, pray to your dad, too. See if he will grant us safe passage through the seas."

Percy seemed confused by this for a moment, not understand how they were going to get from California to camp, but then it was a monster, so he just shrugged it off and did as told. He concentrated on the waves of the ocean and said aloud, "Dad, help us. Get the Ophiotaurus and Grover safely to camp. Protect them at sea."

"A prayer like that needs a sacrifice," Thalia said. "Something big."

Percy thought about it for a moment until he looked to Naruto, more specially his lion pelt trench coat. He nodded to himself and took off of his lion pelt jacket in an offering.

"Percy," Grover said. "Are you sure? That lion skin… that's really helpful. Hercules used it!"

Percy eyed the coat then looked to Naruto and Zoe. That dream was all that need to give the damn coat away. He really didn't care about the muscle bound hero after overhearing Zoe story. "I don't care, I am not Hercules, and since I have you all backing me up, I know I can survive without it."

With that he threw the coat into the bay. It turned back into a golden lion skin, flashing in the light. Then, as it began to sink beneath the waves, it seemed to dissolve into sunlight on the water.

Then the sea breeze picked up.

Grover took a deep breath. "Well, no time to lose." He jumped in the water and immediately began to sink. Bessie glided next to him and let Grover take hold of his neck.

"Be careful," Percy told them.

"We will," Grover said. "Okay, um… Bessie? We're going to Long Island. It's east. Over that way."

"Moooo?" Bessie said.

"Yes," Grover answered. "Long Island. It's this island. And… it's long. Oh, let's just start."

"Mooo!"

Bessie lurched forward. He started to submerge and Grover said, "I can't breathe underwater! Just thought I'd mention—"

_Gulp!_

Down under they went and from Percy's look, Naruto could tell that his friend was worried about hearing what Grover said before he went under. "I am sure they'll be fine."

I hope you right, Naruto." Percy sighed.

"Well, that is one problem addressed," Zoe said. "But how can we get to my sisters' garden?"

"Thalia's right," Percy said. "We need a car. But there's nobody to help us here. Unless we, uh, borrowed one."

"Wait," Thalia said. She started rifling through her backpack. "There _is _somebody in San Francisco who can help us. I've got the address here somewhere."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

Thalia pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and held it up. "Professor Chase. Annabeth's dad."

XXX

After hearing Annabeth gripe about her dad for two years, Percy was expecting him to have devil horns and fangs. He was _not _expecting him to be wearing an old-fashioned aviator's cap and goggles. He looked so weird, with his eyes bugging out through the glasses, that the group of kids all took a step back on the front porch.

"Hello," he said in a friendly voice, "Are you delivering my airplanes?"

The now group of four looked at each other warily.

"Yeah, no." Naruto replied with his arms crossed.

"Drat," The man said. "I need three more Sopwith Camels."

"I have no clue what that means," Naruto replied with a sweatdrop, "We are friends of Annabeth."

"Annabeth?" He straightened as if hearing that name had just given him an electric shock. "Is she all right? Has something happened?"

Nobody answered for a few seconds before Naruto pushed Percy in front since he was the closest to the girl. Still, with the looks on their faces, Annabeth's dad got the feeling that there indeed was something wrong.

The man took off his cap and goggles. He had sandy-colored hair like Annabeth and intense brown eyes. In a way, he could be described as handsome, but it looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, and his shirt was buttoned wrong, so one side of his collar stuck up higher than the other side. "You'd better come in," he said.

XXX

From Percy's story, they just moved into this house, but it sure didn't look like it. There were LEGO robots on the stairs and two cats sleeping on the sofa in the living room. The coffee table was stacked with magazines, and a little kid's winter coat was spread on the floor. The whole house smelled like fresh-baked chocolate-chip cookies. There was jazz music coming from the kitchen. It seemed like a messy, happy kind of home—the kind of place that had been lived in forever.

"Dad!" a little boy screamed. "He's taking apart my robots!"

"Bobby," Dr. Chase called absently, "don't take apart your brother's robots."

"_I'm _Bobby," the little boy protested. "He's Matthew!"

"Matthew," Dr. Chase called, "don't take apart your brother's robots!"

"Okay, Dad!"

Dr. Chase turned to the group. "We'll go upstairs to my study. This way."

"Honey?" a woman called. Annabeth's stepmom appeared in the living room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. She was a pretty Asian woman with red highlighted hair tied in a bun.

"Who are our guests?" she asked.

"Oh," Dr. Chase said. "This is…"

He stared at them blankly.

"Frederick," she chided. "You forgot to ask them their names?"

"That might be our fault." Naruto replied sheepishly, only to keep the man out of trouble. "This guy is Percy Jackson. The punk looking one is-ack!"

"I can introduce myself blondie." Thalia replied while smacking the back of his head but was still smiling softly. "I am Thalia Grace."

The raven haired hunter smiled at the woman and said, I am Zoe Nightshade."

Percy smirked a bit before he pointed to Naruto and said, "The obnoxious blond is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey!"

Mrs. Chase just smiled at them, enjoying how they acted around one another before asking. "I can make something for you kids, if you are hungry."

"No, I-" Percy started to say, but all their stomachs protested that as they all rumbled.

"Heh." Naruto chuckled. "Ok, we are a bit hungry."

Mrs. Chase just laughed, "Ok, I go get some cookies, sandwiches, and some sodas then."

Mr. Chase took that moment to say, "Dear, they came about Annabeth."

The woman looked a little surprised at that before she pursed her lips in concern, which Percy did not expect. "All right. Go on up to the study and I'll bring you some food." She smiled at Percy. "Nice meeting you, Percy. I've heard a lot about you."

"Hmm," Naruto said as they continued to walk. Percy looked at him in confusion. "I wonder if that means her mom already approves of you."

Percy just groaned at that while the blond chuckled.

XXX

Upstairs, they walked into Dr. Chase's study and Percy said, "Whoa!"

The room was wall-to-wall books, but what really caught my attention were the war toys. There was a huge table with miniature tanks and soldiers fighting along a blue painted river, with hills and fake trees and stuff. Old-fashioned biplanes hung on strings from the ceiling, tilted at crazy angles like they were in the middle of a dogfight.

Dr. Chase smiled. "Yes. The Third Battle of Ypres. I'm writing a paper, you see, on the use of Sopwith Camels to strafe enemy lines. I believe they played a much greater role than they've been given credit for."

He plucked a biplane from its string and swept it across the battlefield, making airplane engine noises as he knocked down little German soldiers.

"Oh, right," Percy said. He knew Annabeth's dad was a professor of military history. She'd never mentioned he played with toy soldiers.

Zoe came over and studied the battlefield. "The German lines were farther from the river."

Dr. Chase stared at her. "How do you know that?"

"I was there," she said matter-of-factly. "Artemis wanted to show us how horrible war was, the way mortal men fight each other. And how foolish, too. The battle was a complete waste."

Dr. Chase opened his mouth in shock. "You—"

"She was a Hunter, sir," Thalia said. "But that's not why we're here. We need—"

"You saw the Sopwith Camels?" Dr. Chase said. "How many were there? What formations did they fly?"

"Yeah…can we continue this another time." Naruto deadpanned. "Your daughter is in trouble."

That got his attention. He set the biplane down.

"Of course," he said. "Tell me everything."

It wasn't easy, but they tried. Meanwhile, the afternoon light was fading outside. They were running out of time.

When they were finished, Dr. Chase collapsed in his leather recliner. He laced his hands. "My poor brave Annabeth. We must hurry."

"Sir, we need transportation to Mount Tamalpais," Zoe said. "And we need it immediately."

"I'll drive you. Hmm. it would be faster to fly in my Camel, but it only seats two."

"Whoa, you have an actual biplane?" Percy said.

"Down at Crissy Field," Dr. Chase said proudly. "That's the reason I had to move here. My sponsor is a private collector with some of the finest World War I relics in the world. He let me restore the Sopwith Camel—"

"Sir," Thalia said. "Just a car would be great. And it might be better if we went without you. It's too dangerous."

Dr. Chase frowned uncomfortably. "Now wait a minute, young lady. Annabeth is my daughter. Dangerous or not, I…I can't just—"

"Snacks,"Mrs. Chase announced. She pushed through the door with a tray full of peanutbutter- and-jelly sandwiches and Cokes and cookies fresh out of the oven, the chocolate chips still gooey. Thalia, Naruto, and Percy inhaled a few cookies while Zoe said, "I can drive, sir. I'm not as young as I look. I promise not to destroy your car."

Mrs. Chase knit her eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"Annabeth is in danger," Dr. Chase said. "On Mount Tam. I would drive them, but… apparently it's no place for mortals."

It sounded like it was really hard for him to get that last part out.

It seemed that Mrs. Chase understood what was required of them and nodded. "Then they'd better get going."

"Right!" Dr. Chase jumped up and started patting his pockets. "My keys…"

His wife sighed. "Frederick, honestly. You'd lose your head if it weren't wrapped inside your aviator hat. The keys are hanging on the peg by the front door."

"Right!" Dr. Chase said.

Zoe grabbed a sandwich. "Thank you both. We should go. _Now"_

The kids hustled out the door and down the stairs, the Chases right behind them.

"Percy,"Mrs. Chase called as they was leaving, "Tell Annabeth… Tell her she still has a home here, will you? Remind her of that."

The water boy took one last look at the messy living room, Annabeth's half brothers spilling LEGOs and arguing, the smell of cookies filling the air. _Not a bad place_, he thought.

"I'll tell her," He promised.

"Oh and Naruto." The blond skidded to a halt when he heard his name from the woman. "I also heard a lot about you. Please protect my daughter and her friends."

The blond blinked before smiling. "You got it!"

They ran out to the yellow VW convertible parked in the driveway. The sun was going down. They figured they had less than an hour to save Annabeth. No pressure.

XXX

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Thalia demanded. Zoe glared at her. "I cannot control traffic."

"You both sound like my mother," Percy said.

"Shut up!" they said in unison.

"Word of advice, never get between two women when they fight." Naruto replied.

Percy raised an eyebrow at that. "Experience?"

"Yeah…my mom and Persephone fight sometimes and when I tried to break them up one time, it ended badly. Of course I should have listened when my dad told me not to." Naruto replied and then shivered at the end.

Zoe weaved in and out of traffic on the Golden Gate Bridge. The sun was sinking on the horizon when we finally got into Marin County and exited the highway.

The roads were insanely narrow, winding through forests and up the sides of hills and around the edges of steep ravines. Zoe didn't slow down at all.

"Why does everything smell like cough drops?" Percy asked.

"Eucalyptus." Zoe pointed to the huge trees all around them.

"The stuff koala bears eat?"

"And monsters," she said. "They love chewing the leaves. Especially dragons."

"Dragons chew eucalyptus leaves?"

"Believe me," Zoe said, "if you had dragon breath, you would chew eucalyptus too."

"Heh, good to know." Naruto replied. "I didn't think dragons had bad breath."

"You have no idea." Zoe replied and shivered a bit.

"So that's the Mountain of Despair?" Percy asked. In terms of mountains, it was a small one, but it looked plenty huge as they drove toward it.

"Yes," Zoe said tightly.

"Why do they call it that?"

She was silent for almost a mile before answering. "After the war between the Titans and the gods, many of the Titans were punished and imprisoned. Kronos was sliced to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Kronos's right-hand man, the general of his forces, was imprisoned up there, on the summit, just beyond the Garden of the Hesperides."

"The General," Percy said. Clouds seemed to be swirling around its peak, as though the mountain was drawing them in, spinning them like a top. "What's going on up there? A storm?"

Zoe didn't answer. He got the feeing she knew exactly what the clouds meant, and she didn't like it.

"We have to concentrate," Thalia said. "The Mist is really strong here."

"The magical kind or the natural kind?" Percy asked.

"Both."

"Great." Naruto commented. "That means we will have to deal with more monsters….or the really strong ones. Well….at least Zabuza isn't here."

"Is he that 'Demon of the Mist' guy you talked about once?" Percy asked.

"The very same."

"Yeah…good thing." Percy replied quickly.

The gray clouds swirled even thicker over the mountain, and they kept driving straight toward them. They were out of the forest now, into wide open spaces of cliffs and grass and rocks and fog.

Percy happened to glance down at the ocean as we passed a scenic curve, and he saw something that made him jump out of his seat.

"Look!" But they turned a corner and the ocean disappeared behind the hills.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"A big white ship," Percy said. "Docked near the beach. It looked like a cruise ship."

Her eyes widened. "Luke's ship?"

Percy wanted to say he wasn't sure. It might be a coincidence. But he knew better. The _Princess_

_Andromeda_, Luke's demon cruise ship, was docked at that beach. That's why he'd sent his ship all the way down to the Panama Canal. It was the only way to sail it from the East Coast to California.

"Called that one." Naruto grumbled, Percy had told him about the ship and he didn't like the odds.

"We will have company, then," Zoe said grimly. "Kronos's army."

Percy was about to answer, when suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Thalia

shouted, "Stop the car. NOW!"

Zoe must've sensed something was wrong, because she slammed on the brakes without question. The yellow VW spun twice before coming to a stop at the edge of the cliff.

"Out!" Thalia opened the door and pushed Percy both rolled onto the pavement. Naruto had already gotten Zoe out when he himself got out, lucky for them too becausetThe next second: _BOOOM_!

Lightning flashed, and Dr. Chase's Volkswagen erupted like a canary-yellow grenade. Percy probably would've been killed by shrapnel except for Thalia's shield, which appeared over him. He heard a sound like metal ram, and when he opened his eyes, they were surrounded by wreckage. Part of the VW's fender had impaled itself in the street. The smoking hood was spinning in circles. Pieces of yellow metal were strewn across the road.

"Uh…how made do you think Mr. Chase will be when he finds out we got his car destroyed?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I would not worry about that now." Zoe suggested as they walked out from behind a rock they had hid behind to take cover. They also noticed Thalia and protected her and Percy were behind her shield.

"_One shall perish by a parent's hand" _Thalia muttered. "Curse him. He would destroy me? _Me_?"

"I honestly don't think your dad would have tried to kill you." Naruto replied. "I mean, he has had plenty of chances beforehand to do it, so why now? Now I really don't think that was him.

"Then who?" She snapped.

"I don't know. Zoe said Kronos's name. Maybe he—" Percy suggested.

Thalia shook her head, looking angry and stunned. "No. That wasn't it."

"We figure this all out later, right now, I think we should just be cautious." Naruto stated.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because of Ladon." Zoe replied grimly. "I'd would rather not wake him, but with all this noise, he might already be."

"You mean we're here?" Percy asked, a bit shock and mentally unprepared.

"Very close," Zoe said. "Follow me."

Sheets of fog were drifting right across the road. Zoe stepped into one of them, and when the fog passed, she was no longer there. The other three at each other.

"This'll be fun." Naruto deadpanned.

"Concentrate on Zoe," Thalia advised. "We are following her. Go straight into the fog and keep that in mind."

"Good plan." Naruto replied before looking back at Thalia. "Oh and I am pretty sure Gramps sent that bolt, he is still set on you and will do anything to piss you off enough at your own dad to make you do what he wants. Just be careful."

Thalia smiled at that. "Thanks Naruto." She stepped into the fog, into the Mist, and the two boys followed her.

When the fog cleared, They was still on the side of the mountain, but the road was dirt. The grass was thicker. The sunset made a blood red slash across the sea. The summit of the mountain seemed closer now, swirling with storm clouds and raw power. There was only one path to the top, directly in front of them. And it led through a lush meadow of shadows and flowers: the garden of twilight, just like Naruto and Percy had seen in their dream.

XXX

If it hadn't been for the enormous dragon, the garden would've been the most beautiful place any of them had ever seen. The grass shimmered with silvery evening light, and the flowers were such brilliant colors they almost glowed in the dark. Stepping stones of polished black marble led around either side of a five-story-tall apple tree, every bough glittering with golden apples, and they weren't _yellow _golden apples like in the grocery store. They were _real_ golden apples.

"The apples of immortality," Thalia said. "Hera's wedding gift from Zeus."

"They look good enough to eat!" Naruto replied with a smile. "Too bad Ladon is still guarding it."

Said dragon looked pretty scary. It was not like how people usually picture a dragon. The serpent's body was as thick as a booster rocket, glinting with coppery scales. He had more heads than they could count, as if a hundred deadly pythons had been fused together. He appeared to be asleep. The heads lay curled in a big spaghetti-like mound on the grass, all the eyes closed.

Then the shadows in front of them began to move. There was a beautiful, eerie singing, like voices from the bottom of a well. Percy reached for Riptide, but Zoe stopped his hand.

Four figures shimmered into existence, four young women who looked very much like Zoe. They all wore white Greek chitons. Their skin was like caramel. Silky black hair tumbled loose around their shoulders. These were Zoe's sisters, the Hesperides. They looked just like Zoe—gorgeous, and probably very dangerous.

"Sisters," Zoe said.

"We do not see any sister," one of the girls said coldly. "We see three half-bloods and a Hunter. All of whom shall soon die."

"You've got it wrong." Percy stepped forward. "Nobody is going to die."

The girls studied him. They had eyes like volcanic rock, glassy and completely black.

"Perseus Jackson," one of them said.

"Yes,"mused another. "I do not see why he is a threat."

"Who said I was a threat?" Percy asked

The first Hesperid glanced behind her, toward the top of the mountain. "They fear thee. They are unhappy that _this _one has not yet killed thee."

She pointed at Thalia.

"Tempting sometimes," Thalia admitted. "But no, thanks. He's my friend."

"There are no friends here, daughter of Zeus," the girl said. "Only enemies. Go back."

"Yeah, no. We already came all the way here, we ain't going back without our friend, Annabeth and Artemis." Naruto replied with crossed arms. It looked like he was not ready for a fight, but if you knew the blond, he was always ready.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, Son of Hadas. Odd that you are not like your siblings, they would have already done the deed and welcomed the change."

"Like you already said, I am not like my siblings of the past." Naruto stated dully. "Quit comparing me to them. We am here for the Goddess and our friend."

One of the sisters eyed him for a moment and nodded. "The Son of Death from the Lands of Strife….now I see why you are a threat, like the Son of the Sea God."

"Yeah? Then you know I will do anything to protect my friends."

"Indeed." The one who spoke replied.

"We must approach the mountain." Zoe stated.

"You know he will kill thee," the girl said. "You are no match for him."

"Artemis must be freed," Zoe insisted. "Let us pass."

The girl shook her head. "You have no rights here have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me," Zoe said.

"No? And what about thy so-called friends?"

Zoe hesitated for just a moment at that as she looked at Naruto, but he nodded, having a feeling of what she was about to do. He was ready. She then rose her voice. "Ladon! Wake!"

The dragon stirred, glittering like a mountain of pennies. The Hesperides yelped and scattered. The lead girl said to Zoe, "Are you mad?"

"You never had any courage, sister," Zoe said. "That is thy problem."

The dragon Ladon was writhing now, a hundred heads whipping around, tongues flickering and tasting the air. Zoe took a step forward, her arms raised.

"Zoe, don't," Thalia said. "You're not a Hesperid anymore. He'll kill you."

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree," Zoe said. "Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee."

"Yeah, this is Percy's quest, I am staying here to make sure you don't die. Fighting this monster is better with two." Zoe smiled at that.

"Yeah…um, _should_ is not very reassuring." Percy piped in.

"Percy, just go. This thing will be tough enough with all four of us, but I am a ninja! Me and Zoe can handle it! Thalia, protect his ass and make sure he gets up there!"

Thalia nodded sadly at this. "Just make sure your own ass doesn't die!" she ordered as Ladon opened his mouths. The sound of a hundred heads hissing at once sent a shiver down their backs, and that was before his breath hit them. The smell was like acid. It made their eyes burn, skin crawl, and my hair stand on end. It breath was so bad, that nothing was like it. This was worse than anything you could imagine. Hell, worse that rotting flesh and rotten eggs put together.

At seeing this and how Naruto was going to fight it if it came to it, made Percy want to help. This thing was nuts and he didn't know if Naruto and Zoe could beat this thing, but Naruto's earlier words made him stay his blade. So wishing them good luck, he went right while Thalia went left. They had to get to the other side and fast!

Zoe walked straight toward the monster while Naruto stayed a safe distance away from the beast, but close enough to Zoe to make sure

"It's me, my little dragon," Zoe said. "Zoe has come back."

Ladon shifted forward, then back. Some of the mouths closed. Some kept hissing. Dragon confusion. Meanwhile, the Hesperides shimmered and turned into shadows. The voice of the eldest whispered, "Fool."

"I used to feed thee by hand," Zoe continued, speaking in a soothing voice as she stepped toward the golden tree. "Do you still like lamb's meat?"

The dragon's eyes glinted.

Thalia and Percy were about halfway around the garden. Ahead, The two could see a single rocky trail leading up to the black peak of the mountain. The storm swirled above it, spinning on the summit like it was the axis for the whole world.

They had almost made it out of the meadow when something went wrong. Percy turned back as he felt it, the dragon's mood had changed. Apparently having Zoe away for so long had changed something within the beast. It may have been friendly to once upon a time, but now it wasn't. Maybe it was taking revenge for her not being there for so long or it was just hungry

The Son of the Sea God drew his sword as he felt there was going to be trouble before they could even escape, which made the dragon react. Two thousand years of training kept Zoe alive. She dodged one set of slashing fangs and tumbled under another, weaving through the dragon's heads as she ran in Percy and Thalia direction, gagging from the monster's horrible breath. Naruto had to dodge a few heads of his own, but it was like child's play for his ninja skills. However, the bad breath was even too much for him and he ran with Zoe to get the hell out of there.

Percy saw all of this and tried to help them escape, but screamed for him to just run. That was when Ladon took her moment of distraction to strike at her. For Percy, he saw it all in just a few seconds, but he also blinked.

For Zoe, it all happened in slow motion. She noticed the dragon's heads all converging on and she knew there was nothing that she could do to escape them. She was just to slow! At that moment, Naruto chose to use his Black Flash Technique to come to the rescue. He too saw all of this and didn't think, he just reacted. In a black flash, he appeared next to Zoe, spun her out of harm's way while slashing a few of Ladon's snake like heads off.

It roared in agony as it backed up to get away from the blond, but it still looked pissed….even more than before.

Zoe looked shocked to not be in pain, but looked saddened and hurt that Ladon would try something like that. "I can't believe he would do that…"

Naruto sighed, "I don't think he remembers you….that or he does and he his pissed at you for leaving. I am not a mind reader."

Zoe sighed a bit at that. She should have known something like this was going to happen. "In any event, thank you for saving me."

"No problem." Naruto replied with a smile until Ladon roared once more and charged at them. "Go! Get out of here, I got this!" the blond then ran at the dragon, only to really distract it so that Zoe could get out of there with Percy and Thalia.

Zoe did move back to where Percy and Thalia were, but like them, did not move. She was not going to leave her boyfriend to his fate.

Thalia watched as the blond dodged and weaved through the torrent of deadly heads, occasionally one of them ripping his clothes but not really affecting his body. Even if he got bit, his Uzumaki Healing would keep him alive. But she was not sure how much he could take if all those heads bit into him like they almost did with Zoe.

She turned to Zoe and said, "I hate being useless, but we need to do something!"

Zoe looked her friend and nodded. She knew that Thalia was no long range fighter, so it was up to her. She readied her bow and aimed, ready to strike.

Naruto growled as he dodged yet another head." I can't keep dodging this thing. I going to have hurt it more to get away…that or kill it." As another head came in to strike, it was taken out by a flying arrow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zoe ready with more arrows, Thalia and Percy looking nervous. For a moment, Naruto took a breath. "Sorry Aunt Hera, but your dragon is going down!"

The blond took out both of his blades and sliced off a few head before he created a few clones to distract that beast. With clones and arrows keeping it occupied. He thought of a way to kill it and the only thing that remotely had a chance in doing that was his new hellfire jutsu.

Creating two more clones, he let them get to work. One for the shape manipulation to form the ball and the other for the elemental manipulation to add the dark effects of Hellfire. What was created was a swirling orb of blackness. It's depths were unable to be seen as it absorbed all light but gave off a shine that made it look all the more deadly yet beautiful.

Ladon noticed this as well as it dispelled all the clones. It hissed in rage, but was wary of the Orb of Darkness. The it roared once more, daring Naruto to make a move.

Naruto glared at the beast, the arrows having stopping flying as Zoe and the others watch the scene in awe. Two powerful forces facing off. "Ladon, I know you can understand me. I know you beat Herc the Jerk, but I am a different person."

_ROAR!_ The beast cut Naruto off mid-sentence, not caring for the blond's speech.

With narrowed eyes, Naruto glared at the beast. "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI. Son of Hades and the who will finally beat you! **Hellfire Style: Black Core Rasengan!"**

The beast roared once more in defiance as Naruto disappeared in a black flash before reappearing a few feet from the beast, utterly confusing it to stillness for a few second, which was all Naruto needed. He tossed the ball of darkness at the beast before disappearing and reappearing next to his friends.

"Naruto what are-" Percy asked in shock before the blond cut him off as he began to run up the hill.

"Don't talk, just run!" He shouted, and not one to agrue, they all follow while glancing back just in case.

They were not disappointed. As soon as the black ball of death hit the dragon, it expanded in a show of blazing black flames, still keeping its sphere like form. It kept expanding, taking all of the dragon inward until it stopped just sort of Hera's tree. Still the heat coming off it was enough to shrivel up a good amount of the leaves and a few of the fruit.

The group stopped and watched as the raging black inferno burn the dragon as it roared in agony. However, the jutsu was far from over. It took an unexpected twist. It started converging in itself and acted like a black hole. The fire and the dragon disappeared into its depths before it fizzed out of existence.

All that was left was silence. The Hesperides weren't even singing after that.

"Wow," Naruto said while blinking rapidly. "That last part was unexpected."

"Wait what?" Percy asked numbly after watching that.

"Yeah, it was…an untested jutsu…that thing that blew me across the train when we were on it." Naruto replied sheepishly.

"UNTESTED? You could have killed us all! TWICE!" Thalia raged.

"That was very unwise Naruto." Zoe replied crossly.

"That's why I said to run." Naruto stated, making them shake their heads in disbelief.

However, Percy had stars in his eyes. "Who cares, you beat the monster that Hercules couldn't even beat….wait, what about the tree? Who will guard it now?"

Naruto scratched his cheek and said, "Well, I am sure it will respawn eventually." He then looked pale and looked to the sky. "Please don't be too made Aunt Hera! I was only protecting my friends!"

However, nothing happened, so he assumed everything was ok….for now. He shivered at the thought of her feminine fury. Still he was worry about that later, they still had a quest to take care of.

So with that thought in mind, they ran up the mountain in complete silence. Zoe's sisters were still not even singing. Still, that was good in Percy's point of view. After meeting them, he felt that the song would be more for a funeral.

At the top of mountain were ruins, blocks of black granite and marble as big as houses. Broken columns. Statues of bronze that looked as though they'd been half melted.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia whispered in awe.

"Yes," Zoe said. "It was not here before. This is bad."

"Yeah, _their _stronghold." Naruto muttered cautiously. It wouldn't admit, but if they actually had to fight a titan at full power, they'd be in trouble. That new rasengan took more chakra than he thought it would.

"What's Mount Othrys?" Percy asked, feeling like a fool as usual.

"The mountain fortress of the Titans," Zoe said. "In the first war, Olympus and Othrys were the two rival capitals of the world. Othrys was blasted to pieces."

"But… how is it here?" Percy asked

Thalia looked around cautiously as the group picked their way through the rubble, past blocks of marble and broken archways. "It moves in the same way that Olympus moves. It always exists on the edges of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on _this _mountain, is not good."

"Why?"

"This is Atlas's mountain," Zoe said. "Where he holds—" She froze. Her voice was ragged with despair. "Where he used to hold up the sky."

"Oh….that's is not good." Naruto groaned as they reached the summit. A few yards ahead of them, gray clouds swirled in a heavy vortex, making a funnel cloud that almost touched the mountaintop, but instead rested on the shoulders of a twelve-year-old girl with auburn hair and a tattered silvery dress: Artemis, her legs bound to the rock with celestial bronze chains. This is what Percy had seen in his dream. It hadn't been a cavern roof that Artemis was forced to hold. It was the roof of the world.

"My lady!" Zoe rushed forward, but Artemis said, "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now."

Her voice was strained. She was drenched in sweat. They had never seen a goddess in pain before, but the weight of the sky was clearly too much for Artemis.

Zoe was crying. She ran forward despite Artemis's protests, and tugged at the chains.

A booming voice spoke behind us: "Ah, how touching."

The group of demi gods turned as one. The General was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side were Luke and half a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood at Luke's side. She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and Luke was holding the point of his sword to her throat.

Percy met her eyes, trying to ask her a thousand questions. There was just one message she was sending him, though: _RUN_.

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let her go."

Luke's smile was weak and pale. He looked even worse than Percy had seen him three days ago in D.C. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

The General chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Not going to happen. I would let you touch her." Naruto growled. He already didn't like this guy.

"Oh? Well you are a surprising one Son of Hades, killing off Ladon and all. However, do really think you could take me?" Atlas laughed.

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "You're Atlas?"

The General glanced at the boy. "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl and her admittedly dangerous boyfriend."

"Not if I have anything to say about it. Naruto has protect me too much, I won't let you harm him OR Zoe!"

The General sneered. "You and the blond have no right to interfere, little heroes. This is a family matter."

Percy frowned. "A family matter?"

"Yes," Zoe said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

"Wow…what a horrible dad you got." Naruto replied as he also noticed the new charm on his wristbands. _What the…it looks like a tooth…wait, did I get this from slaying Ladon?_

**XXXX**

**Aaaaaaand that's it for today people! I am done with this chapter. Naruto saves Zoe and kills Ladon with a new form of the Rasengan. I hope you all enjoyed that. What could the Spoils of War be from Ladon? Check back in next time to find out! Also, there will be someone unexpected to appear next chapter. No...it is not Hinata. Also, was the Gurren Lagann quote used right?  
**

**I am going back to Pandora!**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Atlas was holding what?

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 16**

**Well, here we go again with this. I have been in a crappy mood as of late and I am finally in a good one. Plus, it is kind of hard for me to rip my eyes way from this Naruto/Sekirei story called Ashikabi no Shinobi. It is long and good. That's what she said.**

Despite the situation they were in, Naruto could see some resemblance between Zoe and Altus, however, she must have gotten her looks from her mother, that much he could tell. Zoe had that same regal expression and proud look…but that was it. And the prod look on Atlus just looked darker on him, making him look evil. Scary.

"Let Artemis go," Zoe demanded.

Atlas walked closer to the chained goddess. "Perhaps you'd like to take the sky for her, then? Be my guest."

Zoe opened her mouth to speak, but Artemis said, "No! Do not offer, Zoe! I forbid you."

Atlas smirked. He knelt next to Artemis and tried to touch her face, but the goddess bit at him, almost taking off his fingers.

"Hoo-hoo," Atlas chuckled. "You see, daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will have all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

"Feh, they still beat the crap out of you guys last time." Naruto muttered. "What is a little strain that will make them hate you more."

Now that seemed to catch Altus' attention, but no one really dwelled on that point because Percy was trying to figure out what Annabeth was trying to tell him. However, his eyes caught site of the grey streak in her hair. Seeing this, Naruto grimaced while Zoe elaborated.

"From holding the sky," Thalia muttered, as if she'd read my mind. "The weight should've killed her."

"I don't understand," Percy said. "Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?"

Atlas laughed. "How little you understand, young one. This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape." Atlas smiled. "Unless someone else takes it from you."

At hearing Altus' speech, Naruto paled as he looked around and then at the sky Artemis was holding up. He would keep his mouth shut for now. Still, this was so wrong.

Atlus then approached the three demi gods, studying Thalia, Percy, and Naruto. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Except for the blond, not much of a challenge."

"Fight us," Percy said. "And let's see."

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead."

"So you're another coward," Percy said.

Atlas's eyes glowed with difficulty, he turned his attention to Thalia.

"As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Luke managed. He looked terribly weak, and he spoke every word as if it were painful. "Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!" Next to them there appeared a pool, just large enough to hold Bessie.

Through their link with Grover, they heard him say not to worry about it, but to block their thoughts of the creature. It seemed that was all it took for the beast to be called to them.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus," Luke persisted. "And you will be more powerful than the gods."

"Luke…" Her voice was full of pain. After all, they had traveled together once and had become good friends. It was hard seeing an old friend like this. "What happened to you?"

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!" Luke replied.

Thalia shook her head. "Free Annabeth. Let her go."

"If you join me," Luke promised, "it can be like old times. The three of us together.

Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree…" His voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

Somehow, that does not sound right. There was true fear in his voice and Naruto saw it. Whatever was happening with him, it was not good and Luke obviously didn't want what Chronos had in store for Thalia if she refused.

"Do not, Thalia," Zoe warned. "We must fight them."

Luke waved his hand again, and a fire appeared. A bronze brazier, just like the one at camp. A sacrificial flame.

Behind Luke, the golden sarcophagus began to glow. As it did, the group of demi gods saw images in the mist all around them: black marble walls rising, the ruins becoming whole, a terrible and beautiful palace rising around them, made of fear and shadow.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here," Luke promised, in a voice so strained it was hardly his. "Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

He pointed toward the ocean, and the group gained a sinking feeling. Marching up the side of the mountain, from the beach where the _Princess Andromeda _was docked, was a great army. Dracaenae and Laestrygonians, monsters and half-bloods, hell hounds, harpies, and other things they didn't know the name of. The whole ship must've been emptied, because there were hundreds, many more than Percy had seen on board last summer. And they were marching toward them. In a few minutes, they would be here.

"This is only a taste of what is to come," Luke said. "Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

For a terrible moment, Thalia hesitated. She gazed at Luke, her eyes full of pain, as if the only thing she wanted in the world was to believe him. This friend she used to travel with was gone. Her oldest friend was truly gone. She didn't want to believe it at first, but this site before her proved that he was gone. Then she leveled her spear. "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore."

"Yes, you do, Thalia," he pleaded. "Please. Don't make me… Don't make _him _destroy you."

There was no time. If that army got to the top of the hill, they would be overwhelmed. They doubted that even Naruto's shadow clone jutsu could withstand all of those monsters. Percy met Annabeth's eyes again. She nodded.

Naruto smirked as he eyed both Percy and Annabeth's interaction. Those two knew each other very well for this kind of communication. However, he would tease them later about it when they got back to camp. Despite the situation, he felt that they would win. They came too far to lose now.

Getting a look from Percy, the blond knew the Son of Posiedon was ready. Thalia looked ready as well, with her spear, she looked ready for anything that came her way. Of course, Zoe always looked ready, all she need was some direction.

Thinking about it, this was kind of funny. The children of the big three were all here and ready for action with the help of a soon to be ex-hunter. Yeah, hopefully Artemis won't be too mad at him. Still, he thought the titan would think they would be more of a threat. Oh well, he would show the prideful titan why he should be wary of them.

With a nod to Percy and to the others, the water boy ordered them to attack. "Now!" he said.

Together, they charged.

Thalia went straight for Luke. The power of her shield was so great that his dragon-women bodyguards fled in a panic, dropping the golden coffin and leaving him alone. But despite his sickly appearance, Luke was still quick with his sword. He snarled like a wild animal and his sword, Backbiter, met Thalia's shield, a ball of lightning erupted between them, frying the air with yellow tendrils of power.

As for Naruto and Percy, they did something even dumber than fighting the God of War. They charged Atlus, the Titan.

He laughed as the two demi-gods approached. A huge javelin appeared in his hands. His silk suit melted into full Greek battle armor. "Go on, then!"

"Percy! Naruto" Zoe said. "Beware!"

With Zoe warning, Chiron's words rang in their minds. _Immortals are constrained by ancient rules. But a hero can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as he has the nerve_. Once they attacked, Atlus was free to unleash him might against them.

"Bring it on!" Naruto roared as he tapped the new charms on his wristbands. He would be using the new Spoil of War he got from Ladon. In a flash on light, they appeared on his hands, serrated Katars with Ladon's many heads detailed onto the blades and they were even dripping with the beast's poison. Heh, good thing he saved Zoe from that strike.

Percy gained a bit of courage at the blond's words when he swung his sword at the titan. But Atlas just knocked the boy aside with the shaft of his javelin. Percy flew through the air and slammed into a black wall. It wasn't Mist anymore. The palace was rising, brick by brick. It was becoming real.

However, Atlus didn't seem to care about Percy or the growing walls. No, his attention was fully on Naruto, the unique demi-god that attracted his attention from the moment he heard of the boy. He swung his javelin at the boy, hoping the slice him up some before he went in for the kill.

Naruto brought up the claws he had gained and deflect he the titan's weapon with some effort. Maybe using a new weapon in a critical battle was not such a good idea. He barely knew how to use katars! Atlus saw this and with a dangerous glint in his eye slammed the shaft of the javelin intot he blonds' side, sending him into Percy.

"Fools!" Atlas screamed gleefully, swatting aside one of Zoe's arrows. "Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to _me_?"

"Heh, it was worth a try and what is life without a bit of challenge!" Naruto stated as he got back up, but he noticed that stated had angered Percy. Obviously the subject of the War God was still sore for him.

Before he could stop him, Percy shot towards Altus like a rocket, but there was something wrong. When Atlus swung his javelin like a scythe, Percy tried to swing his blade upwards to block it, but it wouldn't budge.

At Percy's panicked look, they remembered Ares' parting words back in LA. _When you need it most, your sword will fail you_.

"Percy!" Naruto shouted, rushing to get to his comrade's side, but he was not fast enough. Altus' javelin slammed into his chest, sending the water boy soaring again into a wall. "Shit" Naruto growled. That would certainly keep Percy away for a time. He also noticed that Percy had landed near Artemis.

That brought up a question as to how to get Artemis out of there and Altus back in. He doubted he could just use his switch technique to do the job. By the looks of it, even Artemis was having a hard time holding up the sky. He doubted the momentary strain of holding it up would let him complete the cycle. That just meant that they needed to lure the titan over there.

That would be pretty hard with his him at the moment.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Percy's blade, Riptide, stuck in the ground from where it landed. Then he eyed Atlus, who was slowing making his way toward him. Obviously the titan thought that tactic would scare someone like him. Riiiight. Still it would freak out Percy a bit.

Speaking of the boy, he noticed that Percy was slashing though Artemis' chains that bound her and take the sky for her. The hell was he thinking!? Still if he was thinking correctly, Artemis was a better battle partner for dealing with someone like Atlus.

Artemis then rushed at Atlus with her own blades. Two wicked looking hunting knives. However, Atlus just back handed her away with ease. After all even she was still weak from holding the sky.

So Naruto rushed to her side, while also noticing Zoe was still there, waiting for the right moment to strike with her arrows. It was obvious that she need her father distracted to attack him. "Got a plan Lady Artemis?"

The Goddess eyed him for just a second. She was contemplating on having a man actually help her in a fight. Finally she decided to cut her loses and just deal with it. She may not like it, but it was a necessary evil. Still, if she had to fight alongside any male, she was glad it was the unique Hades demi-god. "Indeed." She finally replied. _We need to push him over to where Percy is so that we can make switch._ She said in his mind, so that Atlus would not hear them.

_Easier said than done. _Naruto deadpanned_. But, with me and you, I think it can be done. Plus we have Zoe to bring the rain._

Artemis nodded to that. She looked over to the girl, shooting an arrow every now and then to distract her father while they planned. The Goddess also noticed something different her second in command. Something that Aphrodite commented on sometimes….ok a lot. Love…it was there. With a bitter smile, she knew it was time to let her go. She was just surprised that the girl stayed as long as she had. However, none of her hunters knew this, but she had her eye on a certain girl from Naruto's world. Yes, she would be on par with Zoe, so all she would be losing was a second in command for a time…but they would stay friends. Maybe even more than that because she honestly say the girl as a true daughter of hers.

With that thought she nodded to Naruto, ready to attack. "Yeah, let's do this!" Naruto confirmed before his katars started glowing. They shifted form into a pair of boxing gloves, the heads of Ladon all moving around his fists in constant motion. "Whoa, that's new."

However, he shook off his shock and charged in with Artemis hot on his heels. From there it was a true blur of action. From his position, Percy was barely paying attention, but he knew that he must or else. He could see Atlas in full battle armor, jabbing with his javelin, laughing insanely as he fought. And Artemis, a blur of silver. She had two wicked hunting knives, each as long as her arm, and she slashed wildly at the Titan, dodging and leaping with unbelievable grace. Naruto was a blur of gold as he rushed in with both fists, doing his best to bludgeon the titan with his Dragon Fists. They would attack the man together most of the time, but they would even take turns getting a strike in. Everytime Naruto would rush back in by himself, Artemis would take a step back and change shape. She was a tiger, a gazelle, a bear, a falcon. So many useful animal for this type of battle was amazing and Percy was not sure if he was seeing things correctly. The strain was that painful. Zoe shot arrows at her father, aiming for the chinks in his armor. He roared in pain each time one found its mark, but they affected him like bee stings. He just got madder and kept fighting.

Thalia and Luke went spear on sword, lightning still flashing around them. Thalia pressed Luke back with the aura of her shield. Even he was not immune to it. He retreated, wincing and growling in frustration.

"Yield!" Thalia yelled. "You never could beat me, Luke."

He bared his teeth. "Well see, my old friend."

Sweat poured down Percy face. His hands were slippery. his shoulders would've screamed with agony if they could. Percy felt like the vertebrae in my spine were being welded together by a blowtorch. But despite all of that, he tried desperately to pay attention to Naruto and Artemis fighting Atlus.

If he was seeing things right, he saw Naruto back up after Artemis had charge in with a falcon strike. There, Naruto saw his blade, Riptide, which had not returned to his pocket. The blond picked up the blade, but he seemed to be straining to do so, the curse still in effect. However, that was not what made Percy think he was hallucinating from the pain. No, what made him think that was after a few seconds, the blade and the blond's new weapon were reacting to each other. The snake like heads of Ladon crawled up the blade, giving it a very creepy look.

Them, the new moment when Artemis had back up once more, the blade charged in, roaring as he sliced off Atlus' chest piece and piercing a small part of his chest as well. Because of the heaviness of the blade, he was lucky to have broken the armor.

However, Zoe took that chance and shot arrow after arrow at her father's chest, making him roar in pain and anger.

Atlas roared in anger. He then punched Naruto square in the gut as the blond tried to bring the sword up for another strike. The air rushed out of Naruto's lungs like it was poison before Naruto was sent flying the same way Percy had, straight into a wall. That left a worried Artemis all alone with Zoe for long range support.

Atlas advanced, pressing Artemis. She was fast, but his strength was unstoppable. His javelin slammed into the earth where Artemis had been a split second before, and a fissure opened in the rocks. He leaped over it and kept pursuing her. She was leading him back toward Percy like they had planned.

_Get ready_, she spoke in his mind.

"You fight well for a girl." Atlas laughed. "But neither you or young Naruto are a match for me."

He feinted with the tip of his javelin and Artemis dodged. Percy saw the trick coming. Atlas's swept around and knocked Artemis's legs off the ground. She fell, and Atlas brought up his javelin tip for the kill.

"No!" Zoe screamed. She leaped between her father and Artemis and shot an arrow straight

into the Titan's forehead, where it lodged like a unicorn's horn. Atlas bellowed in rage. However, before he could strike his daughter and send her flying much like her boyfriend, a figure appeared between him and the girl, punching him with a chakra infused fist.

When Atlas regained some of himself, he looked back at his attacker and his eyes widened. "You!"

From his position, Naruto's eyes widened as he fell out of the wall he had impacted. Protectively standing over Zoe and a downed Artemis was a woman that looked like an older replica of Zoe. He could see all the similarities. However, that was one thing that almost made him think of another person. She also looked like a friend from back home, Hinata. The Hyuuga eyes a testament to that. But this was not Hinata.

Zoe also recognized this person. How could she not, it was her mother after all. "M-mom?"

The woman smiled gently at her daughter for a moment before her gaze sharpened once more on Atlas, making said man sweat. "Dear, I think your free time is at an end." With that, she spun and then thrust her chakra enhanced palm towards his chest, knocking him back. He inadvertently knocked Percy away from the sky, making Atlas once more the holder of the sky.

"_Noooooo_!" He bellowed so hard it shook the mountain. "_Not again_! _Damn you Pleione!_"

Atlas was trapped under his old burden and he was flat on his back!

"Easy there." Naruto said as he helped Percy up, the two demi-gods leaning into each other for support. Percy because the weight of the sky had nearly killed him and Naruto because it seemed that Atlas hit harder that one would think.

As the two made their way back over to the three women, Naruto's gaze went over to Thalia and Luke's fight.

Thalia backed Luke to the edge of a cliff, but still they fought on, next to the golden coffin. Thalia had tears in her eyes. Luke had a bloody slash across his chest and his pale face glistened with sweat.

He lunged at Thalia and she slammed him with her shield. Luke's sword spun out of his hands and clattered to the rocks. Thalia put her spear point to his throat.

For a moment, there was silence.

"Well?" Luke asked, well hidden fear in his voice.

Thalia trembled with fury.

Behind her, Annabeth came scrambling, finally free from her bonds. Her face was bruised and streaked with dirt. "Don't kill him!"

"He's a traitor," Thalia said. "A traitor!"

"We'll bring Luke back," Annabeth pleaded. "To Olympus. He… he'll be useful."

"Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?"

Thalia hesitated, and Luke made a desperate grab for her spear.

"No!" Annabeth shouted. But it was too late. Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away.

He lost his balance, terror on his face, and then he fell.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed.

Naruto, Annabeth, and Percy rushed to the cliff's edge. Below them, the army from the _Princess Andromeda _had stopped in amazement. The traitor was not moving.

One of the giants looked up and growled, "Kill them!"

Thalia was stiff with grief, tears streaming down her cheeks. Percy pulled her back as a wave of javelins sailed over their heads before they ran back to Artemis, ignoring the curses and threats of Atlas as they passed.

"Yeah, I am dog tired and I highly doubt we can take that army as we are now." Naruto said, his exhaustion catching up with him.

"We might have to take them." Annabeth said grimly.

"That can wait for a few minutes. It is not like they can get up here that easily." The woman, Pleione, replied as he looked at the blond in appraisal. She then turned her attention to Zoe, who seemed a little uncomfortable and confused at the same time. "Zoe….i am sorry for what happened. However, the reason I didn't apologize sooner was because of Artemis. I was glad she took you under her wing and treated you like a daughter. She gave you something I could not. A true family."

"Mom…you were not mad at me?" Zoe asked.

"No, you just followed your heart…even if it lead to heart break in the end." Pleione shook her head sadly at that before sneaking a look at Naruto. 'However, this time, I think you made the right choice."

Zoe's face went right at this, unable to say anything. Artemis looked from the mother daughter duo to Naruto. Her face unreadable. She them softly smiled. It seemed that no one could escape Aphrodite's touch….not even her. After all, she had fallen in love once….but that ended badly. Getting up, she leaned in and hugged Zoe.

"Zoe, I am happy for you. I think you made the right choice as well. After all the time you were with me and the hunters, I have come to see you as my daughter well. My true daughter. So the choice is yours. Be with the one you love or stay with us."

Zoe Nightshade stood stock still. She was not being kicked out, but given a choice to leave or not. She looked back at the woman who become a mother to her all these years and smiled sadly. "I guess all bird must leave the nest one day. I guess for me it took longer than usual." She said, laughing a little with Artemis, sharing an inside joke. "But I do want to be with him…even if I have to share him."

Artemis rose an eyebrow at that, she had heard the stories about the blond. She even heard how he treated the women he was with and was fine with that, but the idea of multiple partners was still weird to her. "Very well. If you stay at Camp Half-blood with him, you will use my cabin then." She said with a smile and wink as her symbol appeared over Zoe, making her eyes widen.

"Thank you." Zoe replied with a heartfelt smile and a few tears staining her cheeks.

Artemis then stared at Naruto, making him uncomfortable. "If you hurt her in anyway, I will come back to kill you, ancient rules be damned."

"I understand, but if I can help it, it will never happen." Naruto replied, shaking a bit at her killing intent.

"Good." Artemis replied in an all too cheerful tune before her attention went to Pleione. "With you permission, when the time comes, I wish to take another of your daughters under my wing and make her my second in command.

Said woman smiled gently. "You have my permission, just know that the other one might be joining Zoe. And you will have to get through Hiashi's thick skull as well."

"Understood." Artemis replied with a smile of her own, making it a bit creepy when she thought of how to convince him.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but the army of death is almost here!" Percy freaked.

"Ah screw it." Naruto recovered after watching the exchange between the three women. He put away Ladon's Gift and took out Fear and Destruction. "If I can still breath I can fight. I'd rather go down fighting then let them just take me."

"Your nuts, but I agree." Percy replied weakly as Riptide reappeared in his hands.

"Hell yeah, I with you on that one, but I would rather not almost die again." Thalia replied with abig smirk.

Naruto shook his head as he watched the hordes making their way up the mountain. "If we survive this, remind me later that we should think up a combination attack. After all, we are the kids of the big three."

"Dully noted." Came Annabeth's voice. "But you are not leaving me out."

"Nor me." Replied Zoe. Artemis and Pleione looked the five in awe and respect at that. Even if it was not allowed, they would help as well.

Just as the army of monsters came over the hill, a Sopwith Camel swooped down out of the sky.

"Get away from my daughter!" Dr. Chase called down, and his machine guns burst to life, peppering the ground with bullet holes and startling the whole group of monsters into scattering.

"Dad?" yelled Annabeth in disbelief.

"Run!" he called back, his voice growing fainter as the biplane swooped by.

"A brave man," Artemis said with grudging approval. "Come, we need to leave this place and now!" She raised her hunting horn to her lips, and its clear sound echoed down the valleys of Marin.

The Sopwith Camel swooped down again. A few giants threw javelins, and one flew straight between the wings of the plane, but the machine guns blazed. Percy realized with amazement that somehow Dr. Chase must've gotten hold of celestial bronze to fashion his bullets. The first row of snake women wailed as the machine gun's volley blew them into sulfurous yellow powder.

"That's… my dad!" Annabeth said in amazement.

"Guess we get another person saving out butts." Naruto replied with a big grin. "First Mr. D and now your awesome dad." Annabeth didn't answer, she just smiled brightly.

However they didn't have time to admire his flying. The giants and snake women were already recovering from their surprise. Dr. Chase would be in trouble soon.

Just then, the moonlight brightened, and a silver chariot appeared from the sky, drawn by the most beautiful deer any of the demi-gods had ever seen. It landed right next to them.

"Get in," Artemis said.

As they piled in the chariot, Percy murmured, "Like Santa Claus's sleigh."

Artemis took time to look back at him. "Indeed, young half-blood. And where do you think that legend came from?"

Naruto chuckled, "Well, that is news to me, but why they twisted the story around from a beautiful goddess ridding the skies to an old fat guy is beyond me." Artemis smirked, taking in amazement to that. Annabeth shook her head with a smile with the others just laughed. The blond looked back over to Atlas and smiled in a very kitsune like way. "One second, I want poke fun at Atlas for a second.

They all looked at him like he had gone nuts. He ignored it and walked over to the titan, getting a curse from him. "The fuck do you want!?"

Naruto kept up his smile, creeping Atlus out a bit. In a low tone that only Atlas could hear, he said, "And that is why you don't mess with us, we will always find a way to win. So…have fun holding up your dad's dick."

Atlas' face became white as a sheet at that statement. He had _never_ once thought about it like that. However, he was, after all, preventing the Sky and the Earth from having sex. "OH BY THE GODS! I FUCKING CURSE YOU ZUES TO THE DEEPEST PITS OF TARTARUS FOR THIS!" After that, he curses turned to sobs. Not that anyone could blame him.

"What…was that about." Artemis asked, a little put off by Atlas' outburst.

"Considering you, Annabeth, and Percy all held up the sky, I highly doubt you want you know what you were actually holding." Naruto deadpanned as he got in the chariot and they took off. Annabeth, Zoe, and Artemis stared at him for a moment before they dropped it, just not wanting to know. Percy's face took on a green color as he figured it out while Thalia and Pleione burst out laughing. Pleione taking great please in her husband's punishment.

Seeing them safely away, Dr. Chase turned his biplane and followed the group on the flying chariot like an honor guard. It must have been one of the strangest sights ever, even for the Bay Area: a silver flying chariot pulled by deer, escorted by a Sopwith Camel.

Behind them, the army of Kronos roared in anger as they gathered on the summit of Mount Tamalpais, but the loudest sound was the voice of Atlas, bellowing curses against the gods as he struggled under the weight of the sky.

XXXXXX

**Well, there you go. I am SO glad I got this done before Easter since I don't work tomorrow and can't get on the net. I hope you all like that little twist I put in there. It also explains the Hyuuga in the Prophecy in the beginning. Also, some are wondering where Clarisse is. If you have forgotten, that I will tell you. She and another demi-god are in the Labyrinth.**

**Review!**


	17. Traveling Back

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 17**

It was around night fall when they all finally made it to Crissy Field.

As soon as Dr. Chase stepped out of his Sopwith Camel, Annabeth ran to him and gave him a huge hug. "Dad! You flew…you shot…oh my gods! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Her father blushed. "Well, not bad for a middle-aged mortal, I suppose."

"But the celestial bronze bullets! How did you _get _those?"

"Ah, well. You did leave quite a few half-blood weapons in your room in Virginia, the last time you… left."

Annabeth looked down, embarrassed. He basically meant, _ran away_, but he was careful not to say that.

"I decided to try melting some down to make bullet casings," her father continued. "Just a little experiment." He said it like it was no big deal, but he had a gleam in his eye.

"Dad…" Annabeth replied as he voice faltered a bit.

"Now I see. Now I see why Athena liked him….the guys a mad genius!" Naruto commented with a shine in his eye. "The possibilities! Hmm, maybe I should make a Celestial Bronze Gun….of I will need Charlie's help since again, he knows more about weapons and we are working those special blades, but this could be advantageous!" At the end of Naruto's rant, he looked up to find everyone staring at him. "Did I just say that all out loud?"

"Yes. Yes you did." Zoe replied with a nervous look on her face.

"May I ask what blades you are talking about?" Artemis asked.

Naruto blinked. "Well, the first is for Percy sicne he can't always rely on Riptide because of the curse and man that thing was heavy!"

"During the curse, yes." Percy deadpanned.

"No, I think it is because I am not supposed to use it."

"I don't believe that." Percy replied.

Naruto sighed as he unsealed Destruction and handed it to Percy, who took it and as soon as it entered his hands, the poor boy was glued to the ground, making said boy yelp in surprise. Naruto then turned back to Artemis and said, "Yeah, it will be a replica is a certain blade back home. A man named Zabuza had it. As for the other blade, it will be from the game God of War and the blade is the Blade of Olympus…however, I don't have the require power to get it to what it was like in the game, so we are making it to trap something of great power inside it. I am sure there some sort of powerful monster out there that could power the blade."

Artemis and Pleione looked at each other nervously. This weapon could be powerful, but if it stayed in Naruto's hands, it could be kept safe. He had proven himself trustworthy so far. So Pleione said, there is only one monster that we can think that might work, however, he would have escape the prison he is already in for that."

"Oh, and who would that be?" Naruto asked.

"Something we Olympians had trouble fighting." Artemis replied. "His name is Typhon?"

"Echidna's husband?" Naruto asked, getting everyone's attention. He then shrugged. "Meh, why not, I already pissed her off back in our first quest. That might work…if he is ever released and he probably will if Gramps has anything to say about it."

The two goddess chuckled at Kronos' nickname and title.

"You care me sometimes, how you even get that monster into a blade?" Annabeth asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me, I haven't thought that far ahead yet," that made everyone sweatdrop, "But, I guess I should brush up on seal arts from back home because that might be my best hope."

Dr. Chase stared at Naruto for a while before he cracked a smile and joked, "Well, I better watch out then."

"Why is that dad?"

"Athena said she liked me for my analytical mind, but this kid is going beyond me. I might have some competition." Dr. Chase said as he laughed at his daughter's expression.

Thalia and Zoe's faces darkened however at the news. They were not going to lose to a Goddess…..hell they weren't even for competing with one!

Naruto, himself, froze at the joke and thought back to the Hoover Dam when Athena said that she would rather have Annabeth with him instead of Percy. Oh boy.

"Ugh! Can someone help me with this blade!" Percy shouted, still struggling to get his grip off the hilt.

Naruto blinked and said, "Oh Percy, I forgot I left you there." He then took the blade, making Percy sigh in relief.

"Fine, you made you point." Percy grumbled making Naruto smirk.

It was then that Artemis remembered she had things to do…like a meeting at Olympus. "I must go to Olympus immediately," Artemis said. "I will not be able to take you, but I will send help."

The goddess set her hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "You are brave beyond measure, my girl. You will do what is right."

Then she looked quizzically at Thalia, as if she weren't sure what to make of this younger daughter of Zeus. Thalia seemed reluctant to look up, but something made her, and she held the goddess's eyes. They weren't sure what passed between them, but Artemis's gaze softened with sympathy. Then she turned to Naruto and Percy.

"You did well," she said. "For men."

Percy looked confused for a moment and wanted to protest, but then he noticed that she didn't call him boy like she did before. Naruto smiled at the Goddess. He still remembered her threat to him about Zoe, and he would not let her down.

"Well, I have to go as well, duties and all that." Pleione sighed before she went over to Zoe and hugged her daughter. "This is not a goodbye, I will be back because I want to be in your life…if you will let me."

Zoe looked choked up for a moment before she smiled. Maybe living this long with Artemis and then ending up with the blond ninja was a good thing. Yes…it was. "I'd like that."

The two Goddesses smiled before Pleione started to glow as Artemis got on her chariot and began to glow as well. The group averted their eyes. There was a flash of silver, and the Goddesses were gone.

"Well," Dr. Chase sighed. "She was impressive; though I must say I still prefer Athena."

Annabeth turned toward him. "Dad, I…I'm sorry that—"

"Shh." He hugged her. "Do what you must, my dear. I know this isn't easy for you."

His voice was a little shaky, but he gave Annabeth a brave smile.

Then they heard the whoosh of large wings. Three pegasi descended through the fog: two white winged horses and one pure black one.

"Blackjack!" Percy called.

_Yo,boss_! he called. _You manage to stay alive okay without me_?

"It was rough," Percy admitted.

_I brought Guido and Porkpie with me._

_How ya doin_? The other two pegasi spoke in Percy's mind.

Blackjack looked me over with concern, then checked out Dr. Chase, Thalia, Naruto, Zoe, and Annabeth. _Any of these goons you want us to stampede_?

"Nah," percy said aloud. "These are my friends. We need to get to Olympus pretty fast."

_No problem_, Blackjack said. _Except for the mortal over there. Hope he's not going__ and it might be difficult for the other one….since I only brought two other horses._

As Percy was talking to the flying horses and reassuring them that Dr. Chase would not be coming with, the professor was staring openmouthed at the pegasi.

"Fascinating," he said. "Such maneuverability! How does the wingspan compensate for the weight of the horse's body, I wonder?"

"I just wish I could speak horse." Naruto deadpanned after watching all that and not understanding how Percy was able to speak with the pegasi. "Meh, I guess it is a Son of Poseidon thing."

Blackjack cocked his head. _Whaaaat_?

"Why, if the British had had these pegasi in the cavalry charges on the Crimea," Dr. Chase said, "the charge of the light brigade—"

"Dad!" Annabeth interrupted.

Dr. Chase blinked. He looked at his daughter and managed a smile. "I'm sorry, my dear, I know you must go."

He gave her one last awkward, well-meaning hug. As she turned to climb aboard the pegasus Guido, Dr. Chase called, "Annabeth. I know…I know San Francisco is a dangerous place for you. But please remember, you always have a home with us. We will keep you safe."

Annabeth didn't answer, but her eyes were red as she turned away. Dr. Chase started to say more, then apparently thought better of it. He raised his hand in a sad farewell and trudged away across the dark field.

Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy climb aboard their horses while Zoe wondered what she was going to do. Naruto smiled as he took ahold of her, with her blushing a bit as he brought out the giant flaming wings, scaring Dr. Chase just a bit.

Together they soared over the bay and flew toward the eastern hills. Soon San Francisco was only a glittering crescent behind them, with an occasional flicker of lightning in the north.

XXX

Thalia was so exhausted she fell asleep on Porkpie's back. Percy knew she had to be really tired to sleep in the air, despite her fear of heights, but she didn't have much to worry about. Her pegasus flew with ease, adjusting himself every once in a while so Thalia stayed safely on his back, making Naruto smile at her sleeping form.

Soon enough, with him holding Zoe bridal style, she too fell asleep from the day's events. He wanted to as well, but he was the flyer and had to keep up with the pegasi. So he just kissed her forehead and kept on flying.

Annabeth and Percy flew along side by side.

"Your dad seems cool," Percy told her.

It was too dark to see her expression. She looked back, even though California was far behind them now.

"I guess so," she said. "We've been arguing for so many years."

"Yeah, you said."

"You think I was lying about that?" It sounded like a challenge, but a pretty halfhearted one, like she was asking it of herself.

"I didn't say you were lying. It's just…he seems okay. Your stepmom, too. Maybe they've, uh, gotten cooler since you saw them last."

She hesitated. "They're still in San Francisco, Percy. I can't live so far from camp."

"Doesn't mean you can't keep in touch with them. They are your family as well." Naruto suggested, making Annabeth think. "Your stepmom and her kids could just be extended family."

Percy didn't want to ask his next question. He was scared to know the answer. But he asked it anyway. "So what are you going to do now?"

They flew over a town, an island of lights in the middle of the dark. It whisked by so fast they might've been in an airplane.

"I don't know," she admitted. "But thank you for rescuing me."

"Hey, no big deal. We're friends and I had a lot of help."

"You didn't believe I was dead?"

"Never."

She hesitated. "Neither is Luke, you know. I mean…he isn't dead."

Percy stared at her. He didn't know if she was cracking under the stress or what. "Annabeth, that fall was pretty bad. There's no way—"

"He isn't dead," she insisted. "I know it. The same way you knew about me."

That comparison didn't make Percy too happy.

"I am going to have agree with Annabeth on this one Percy." Naruto replied as he flew in close. "I mean, he has Kronos on his side and I don't think gramps would let his best soldier die like that. Plus….the way he looked…it looked like Kronos was trying to possess him. Like they wer sharing the body."

"You think so?" Percy asked, a little creeped out.

"I suppose anything is possible." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Do you think this possession is what caused Luke to leave?" Annabeth asked, hoping that was the case.

"No, he made his own choice for power." Naruto replied sadly. "Just like Sasuke."

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other for a moment before they decided they would leave Naruto to his own thoughts on this Sasuke person. Still Annabeth wanted to save Luke, she just didn't know how.

The towns zipped by faster now, islands of light thicker together, until the whole landscape below was a glittering carpet. Dawn was close. The eastern sky was turning gray. And up ahead, a huge white-and-yellow glow spread out before them—the lights of New York.

_How's that for speedy, loss_? Blackjack bragged. _We get extra hay for breakfast or what_?

"You're the man, Blackjack," I told him. "Er, the horse, I mean."

"You don't believe me about Luke," Annabeth said, "but we'll see him again. He's in trouble, Percy. He's under Kronos's spell."

Percy didn't feel like arguing, though it made him mad. How could she still have any feelings for that creep? How could she possibly make excuses for him? He deserved that fall. He deserved…okay, I'll say it. He deserved to die. Luke couldn't be alive. It wouldn't be fair.

Still his thoughts went to the mention of this Sasuke person. He would have to ask Naruto about it later to get a better perspective. And….maybe he was jealous that Annabeth still have feelings to Luke. He just didn't like it…at all.

"There it is." Thalia's voice; she'd woken up. She was pointing toward Manhattan, which was quickly zooming into view. "It's started."

"What's started?" Percy asked.

Theylooked where she was pointing. High above the Empire State Building, Olympus was its own island of light, a floating mountain ablaze with torches and braziers, white marble palaces gleaming in the early morning air.

"The winter solstice," Zoe said as she too had woken up in Naruto's arms, "The Council of the Gods."

XXXXX

**Yes, this was a little short, but so was the chapter in the book. I think by this weekend I will have another chapter of this up. So please be on the lookout for it.**

**Now, I was reading something the other day and I have a question for you all. Would you rather Percy be with Annabeth or Rachel Dare? If you want Dare to be with Percy, then I could have Annabeth be with Naruto. Also, if you all want Dare to be with Percy, who in the Naruto world could be the new Oracle?**

**I really need those answers, so yeah, tell me in a review.**

**REVIEW and the next chapter will be out sooner! I have a lot of time this week! Whoot!  
**


	18. The Rant and a Party

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 18**

**Well here we go again people. I have put up a poll for last chapter's questions. However, there are somethings you all must know. I will not have Shion…or ANY of the Shippuden Girls be the new Oracle BECAUSE Naruto left Pre-Shippuden and never met them…hell, he never even met Yakumo. To be honest, it is between Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Shizune. I am leery of having it be Shizune because she is Tsunade's assistant. Don't care much for Sakura…at all. Ino…I am not even sure if she can BE the Oracle due to the need to STAY a maiden. That would leave Hinata. Now, I said Hinata was going to stay in the Olympian world, but I got to thinking, and with some help from others, she would be happy as the Oracle because she will be at camp with Naruto. I get the feeling that she be happy with just that.**

**Also, I am still unsure of the Annabeth pairing. Because if she is with Naruto, I think she would still go after Percy like in the Heroes of Olympus series…which I have yet to read! Although as the sister figure, she would team up with Rachel if she is with Percy. Also, this whole pairing decides if I will do my Norse Gods idea. My god this series would be long…**

**Think about it. Canon Pairing: Naruto/Silena/Clarisse/Zoe/Thalia/Hinata. OR the Long series pairing: Naruto/Silena/Clarisse/Zoe/Thalia/Annabeth/Hinata( one sided)/Torrun(from Next Avengers and Thor's Daughter). And Percy will be with Rachel. **

**So yeah, just putting that all out there. I am also wondering on how to include The Kane Chronicles…you know, the one about the Egyptian Gods. Still, the long series idea is workable with Percy with Annabeth.  
**

**XXXXXXX**

For the children of Hades and Poseidon, flying was a big no no…which Naruto really didn't care about due to his flaming wings jutsu. However, now he was having second thoughts. Why? Well they were heading straight to their Uncle's place, Mount Olympus and they had to dodge and weave through all the thunder and lightning. Fun.

They circled over midtown Manhattan, making one complete orbit around Mount Olympus.

Naruto and Percy only been there once before, traveling by elevator up to the secret six hundredth floor of the Empire State Building. This time, if it was possible, Olympus amazed them even more.

In the early-morning darkness, torches and fires made the mountainside palaces glow twenty different colors, from bloodred to indigo. Apparently no one ever slept on Olympus. The twisting streets were full of demigods and nature spirits and minor godlings bustling about, riding chariots or sedan chairs carried by Cyclopes. Winter didn't seem to exist here. They caught the scent of the gardens in full bloom, jasmine and roses and even sweeter things that were unnamable. Music drifted up from many windows, the soft sounds of lyres and reed pipes.

Towering at the peak of the mountain was the greatest palace of all, the glowing white hall of the gods.

Percy's pegasi set him, Thalia, and Annabeth down in the outer courtyard, in front of huge silver gates where Naruto landed while place Zoe on her feet Before any of them could even think to knock, the gates opened by themselves.

_Good luck, boss_, Blackjack said.

"Yeah." Percy didn't know why, but he had a sense of doom. He'd never seen all the gods together. He knew any one of them could blast him to dust, and a few of them would like to.

_Hey, if ya don't come back, can I have your cabin for my stable?_

Percy just deadpanned at the black horse.

_Just a thought_, he said. _Sorry_.

Blackjack and his friends flew off, leaving the five children alone. For a minute they stood there regarding the palace. They stood together, ready for anything.

"Well, might as well get this over with. " Naruto said as he briskly walked ahead of them, no fear on his person at all. Zoe smirked as she elbowed Thalia and they walked in afterwards. Percy shook his head as he and Annabeth followed. They were all ready.

XXX

Surprisingly, thirteen enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth, just like the placement of the cabins at camp and thanks to Naruto, Hades was there in his Minato form. The ceiling above glittered with constellations.

All of the seats were occupied. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall, and I'm telling you, if you've ever had over a dozen all-powerful super-huge beings turn their eyes on you at once…Well, suddenly, facing monsters seemed like a picnic.

"Welcome, heroes," Artemis said.

"Mooo!"

"Oh right, the Sea Cow is here along with Grover." Naruto mused.

A sphere of water was hovering in the center of the room, next to the hearth fire. Bessie was swimming happily around, swishing his serpent tail and poking his head out the sides and bottom of the sphere. He seemed to be enjoying the novelty of swimming in a magic bubble. Grover was kneeling at Zeus's throne, as if he'd just been giving a report, but when he saw the group of demi gods, he cried, "You made it!"

He started to run toward them, then remembered he was turning his back on Zeus, and looked for permission.

"Go on," Zeus said. But he wasn't really paying attention to Grover. The lord of the sky was staring intently at Thalia.

Grover trotted over. None of the gods spoke. Every clop of Grover's hooves echoed on the marble floor. Bessie splashed in his bubble of water. The hearth fire crackled.

Percy looked nervously at his father, Poseidon. He was dressed similar to the last time he had seen him: beach shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and sandals. He had a weathered, suntanned face with a dark beard and deep green eyes. Percy wasn't sure how he would feel about seeing him again, but the corners of his eyes crinkled with smile lines. He nodded as if to say _It's okay_.

Hades, in his Minato form, smiled as he son. He was wearing his ninja gear, which consisted of blue pants and a blue shirt with his blue shinobi sandals. His Kage Coat was there as well, but it was different. Instead of it being white with normal flames on the bottom, it was black with normal flames on the bottom. On the back, it had the Kanji for Lord of the Dead. He just gave his son a thumbs up.

Grover gave Annabeth, Zoe, and Thalia big hugs. He jumped on Naruto in excitement, before jumping over him to Percy which he then process grasp his arms. "Percy, Bessie and I made it! But you and Naruto have to convince them! They can't do it!"

"Do what?" Percy asked.

"Heroes," Artemis called.

The goddess slid down from her throne and turned to human size, a young auburn-haired girl, perfectly at ease in the midst of the giant Olympians. She walked toward the demi god group, her silver robes shimmering. There was no emotion in her face. She seemed to walk in a column of moonlight.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," Artemis told them. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the West. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom, and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act."

There was some mumbling and shuffling among the gods, as if they weren't all happy with this plan, but nobody protested.

"At my Lord Zeus's command," Artemis said, "my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the Titans' cause. Lady Athena and with some convincing, Lord Hades shall personally check on the other Titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship _Princess Andromeda _and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes…"

She turned to face the other immortals. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

She looked around at the assembled gods, meeting their faces individually. Zeus in his dark pin-striped suit, his black beard neatly trimmed, and his eyes sparking with energy. Next to him sat a beautiful woman with silver hair braided over one shoulder and a dress that shimmered colors like peacock feathers. The Lady Hera.

On Zeus's right, Percy's father Poseidon. Next to him, Naruto's father Hades. Next to Hades, a huge lump of a man with a leg in a steel brace, a misshapen head, and a wild brown beard, fire flickering through his whiskers. The Lord of the Forges, Hephaestus.

Hermes winked at Percy. He was wearing a business suit today, checking messages on his caduceus mobile phone. Apollo leaned back in his golden throne with his shades on. He had iPod headphones on, so it wasn't clear if he was even listening, but he gave them a thumbs up. Dionysus looked bored, twirling a grape vine between his fingers. And Ares, well, he sat on his chrome-and-leather throne, glowering at Percy while he sharpened a knife. He was also giving Naruto the Scary Dad look…to no affect.

On the ladies' side of the throne room, a dark-haired goddess in green robes sat next to Hera on a throne woven of apple-tree branches. Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest. Next to her sat a beautiful gray-eyed woman in an elegant white dress. She could only be Annabeth's mother, Athena. Then there was Aphrodite, who smiled at Percy, making the teen blush. Looking to her grandson, the two just smiled and waved at each other.

All the Olympians in one place. So much power in this room it was a miracle the whole palace didn't blow apart.

"I gotta say"—Apollo broke the silence—"these kids did okay." He cleared his throat and began to recite: "_Heroes win laurels_—"

"Um, yes, first class," Hermes interrupted, like he was anxious to avoid Apollo's poetry. He also noticed that Hades with silently thanking him, to which he just have a thumbs up. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

"Wait what?" Naruto asked.

A few tentative hands went up—Demeter, Aphrodite.

"Wait just a minute," Ares growled. He pointed at Thalia, Percy, and reluctantly Naruto. "These three are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here—"

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus grumbled. "She has done well."

"And I rather like my unique son, so I want him alive." Hades commented with a bored look, somehow knowing that they wouldn't destroy their kids.

Thalia blushed. She studied the floor. Percy know how she felt. He hardly ever talked to his

father, much less gotten a compliment. Naruto smirked before he patted their back, smiling at them when they turned to look at him.

Zeus rose an eyebrow at that.

The goddess Athena cleared her throat and sat forward. "I am proud of my daughter as well. But there is a security risk here with the other three."

"Mother!" Annabeth said. "How can you—"

Athena cut her off with a calm but firm look. "It is unfortunate that my father, Zeus, and my two uncles, Poseidon and Hades, chose to break their oath not to have more children. As we know from the Great Prophecy, children of the three elder gods… such as Thalia, Naruto, and Percy…are dangerous. As thickheaded as he is, Ares has a point."

"Right!" Ares said. "Hey, wait a minute. Who you callin'—"

He started to get up, but a grape vine grew around his waist like a seat belt and pulled him back down.

"Oh, please, Ares," Dionysus sighed. "Save the fighting for later."

Ares cursed and ripped away the vine. "You're one to talk, you old drunk. You seriously want to protect these brats?"

Dionysus gazed down at them wearily. "I have no love for them. Athena, do you truly think it safest to destroy them?"

"I do not pass judgment," Athena said. "I only point out the risk. What we do, the Council must decide."

"I will not have them punished," Artemis said. "I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. If this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."

"Calm down, sis," Apollo said. "Jeez, you need to lighten up."

"Don't call me _sis_! I will reward them."

"Well," Zeus grumbled. "Perhaps. But the monster at least must be destroyed. We have agreement on that?"

A lot of nodding heads.

It took Percy a second to realize what they were saying. Then his heart turned to lead.

"Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?"

"Mooooooo!" Bessie protested.

Percy father frowned. "You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

Naruto smirked at that. "Yeah, I thought it was weird too. I thought it was supposed to be a girl's name." That made Poseidon chuckle a bit.

"Dad," Percy said, "he's just a sea creature. A really _nice _sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it, or—"

"You can't," Percy insisted. He looked at Zeus. He probably should have been afraid of him, but he stared him right in the eye. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as…as Kronos eating his children, just because of something they _might _do. It's wrong!"

"Percy's right on that front Uncle Zeus, you may not like it, but you are thinking along the lines of Gramps. Now I do try my best to prevent some things from happening and it has worked so far, I will say that killing the sea cow is _not_ the right thing to do." Naruto offered, catching Zeus' attention.

Zeus seemed to consider this. His eyes drifted to his daughter Thalia and then back to Naruto and Percy. "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well, if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said. "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe Nightshade, has finally found someone to love. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. However…the one I want is not here…yet. She is still in Naruto's home world. Father, I will take that girl, Zoe's younger sister as my new lieutenant when the Eclipse comes in soon."

"Um…ok." Zeus replied, not sure if he should care or not.

Percy quirked an eyebrow, but sighed in relief nonetheless. When he heard what Artemis wanted, he was sure she would have taken Annabeth for some reason. He was just happy that his friend was not going to be inducted into the Hunters.

"What's with you?" Annabeth asked. "You look like the weight of the Sky has been lifted off of you again."

"I'll tell you later."

"This is all well, but we need to focus back on the three demi gods and the Ophiotaurus!" Zeus roared…more like whined that the attention was not on him.

"I say we don't kill it." Naruto stated.

"Yeah, we can put it under the sea with my dad or put it in an aquarium up here! Just don't kill him! Please, protect him!" Percy pleaded.

"And why should we trust you?" rumbled Hephaestus.

"Because." Naruto stated as all eye went back to him, his voice holding power and a bit of anger at the whole situation. "I was told that names hold power here. Well if that is the case, so do words. You all keep saying that Bessie is dangerous and if killed correctly will use the killer the power to take you out. I call bullshit."

Hades/Minato raised his eyebrows, wondering where Naruto was going with all this. Even Zeus was interested. "What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean that your words have given birth to your own undoing! Hell it is mostly words for you guys that you can't get along! Words HAVE power!" Naruto growled out. "You say Bessie has the power in him to kill all of you and eventually it will come true thanks to the Titans looking for a way to get rid of you!"

"I mean seriously, half the crap that has been said could have resolved itself over the centries if you guys had let things go instead of bitching about it and acting like little kids. I mean, you guys are supposed to be far older than us kids, so act like it!"

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked, not liking this conversation, but deep down, he knew the kid was right.

"Alright for example, You, Uncle Zeus, Uncle Poseidon, and Lady Athena." Naruto listed off. "Uncle Poseidon, Lady Athena, you two have been at each other's throats for _years_! I get that Athena got the city named after her after you two showed cased your powers. But that was SO long ago that nobody now even cares why. Uncle P, you should have just let it go and went to gain the favor of a different city instead of holding a grudge against her! I mean come on! It is critical for us demi-gods to hold grudges because that leads to an early grave, my line especially!"

At this Poseidon looked a bit uncomfortable as he knew the young son of Hades was right.

"So that sets a bad example for us since you can't even follow your own advice for that!" Naruto ranted, making his fellow demi-gods look at him in shock, awe, and fear. They were impresses that he was talking down to the gods like they were kids, but they were also afraid for him since the gods could kill him.

"And Lady Athena. I get what the grudge led to, him having fun with Medusa on the floor of _your_ temple and with your righteous feminine fury, you turned her into what she is now. But come on, you are one the _smartest_ people around, you should know that holding a grudge like that is not good for anyone! Hell even you can let it go if you tried. I mean, your kids have gotten over_ your _stigma of the grudge, why can't you?!"

Percy, Annabeth, and their godly parents all blinked at that. Naruto had a point and Percy himself what wondering himself why couldn't they get over it if he and Annabeth could. It was mindblowing.

"And you Uncle Zeus! I mean to disrespect, but come on! You are supposed to be the Kind of Gods, but when you lost your toy of mass destruction, you acted like a little brat, blaming US for your loss."

"It is NOT a TOY!" Zeus raged, but quickly shut up at Naruto's glare.

"I don't care! Plus, you could have saved Aunt Hera and yourself a lot of headaches if you did what I am doing! I mean, you guys lived in a time where the kings did it a lot. Create your own harem so your love life doesn't go down the crapper, plus if you actually married them, Aunt Hera wouldn't mind, right?"

"I….I suppose not." Hera replied with large eyes as every god slapped their forehead for not thinking that themselves. Even Hera was kicking herself for not even thinking that. Aphrodite's eyes widened to epic proportions before a perverted smiled went across her face.

"Now, Lord Hephaestus, you asked how you could trust us? That is really ironic since you…all of you have been relying on us demi-gods to do your work thanks to the rule of no direct intervention. Well, I will use words alone to assure you that you can trust us. You have seen the deeds we have done for you, so hopefully this gets to you. I promise you, on my ninja way that we won't use Bessie's power to over through you. That's my nindo, my ninja way!" Naruto declared. "I have already said that I would not fulfill this so called prophecy that you all are scared of."

Thalia as she stood next to him, supporting in in this. "I am with Naruto on this. I swear was well. Besides, taking over is _a lot_ of work that I am not willing to do."

"Exactly!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

"I might have to do this prophecy, but I will be on your side." Percy stated as he too supported Naruto.

"I vouch for the water boy here. He has a good head on his shoulders and I will stay at his side to make sure he stays the path!"

"Are you done?" Zeus asked.

"No, I have one other thing to say and it goes back to words." Naruto replied, making the god inwardly groan. "I get that my father didn't get the best lot in your game. But it was you and everyone else that automatically assumed that he was bad because he hangs out with the dead and has _some_ control over the monsters. So he become what you all wanted, the bad guy and all that hate and rage he experienced passed on to his kids…well except for me. So what I am trying to say is your words have a lot of power…use them wisely."

Hades noticed his son was finally done with his rant, but he himself couldn't be prouder as he beamed at his son.

"Alright then, what about the Pact the Big Three made?" Athena asked, finding her voice.

Naruto gave her a deadpanned stare. "They're guys and with the way things have been run here, I am not surprised they broke their pact. Their words were not strong enough." He said, making said three face vault before picking themselves back up, mumbling about smartass demi-gods.

Even though that jab happened, Hades was still proud of his son. Looking to the others, it seemed that his words had gotten through to the others. The charges would be slow yes, but they would come thanks to the many words of his unique son. He saw that Zeus was indeed thinking on the words while Poseidon and Athena were eyeing each other before sighing. Even they knew the boy was right. Ever god and goddess saw it, and because of that, they felt changes were coming.

"Fine…whatever. Poseidon, work with Hephaestus in making an aquarium for the beast." Zeus ordered.

"Will do brother!" Poseidon said with a big smile. He knew his son was 14, so they had two years until the prophecy was underway. Two years for Kronos to get Percy to his side, but he had faith in his son and Naruto.

Now they just had to decide what to with Naruto, Percy, and Thalia. Strangely enough, Hera cast the vote. "Now I think we should keep the three alive, especially young Naruto."

"All in favor?" Zeus asked. All hands went us with Mr. D smirking at the blond, knowing he made the right decision in believing in boy. Athena's hand went up while smiling at said boy, silently thanking for the advice. Ares just put his hand, not caring anymore.

"We have a majority," Zeus decreed. "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes… I imagine we should honor them. Let the triumph celebration begin!"

XXX

There are parties, and then there are huge, major, blowout parties. And then there are Olympian parties. If you ever get a choice, go for the Olympian.

The Nine Muses cranked up the tunes, and it one was smart, they would realize the music was whatever you wanted it to be: the gods could listen to classical and the younger demigods heard hip-hop or whatever, and it was all the same sound track. No arguments. No fights to change the radio station. Just requests to crank it up.

Dionysus went around growing refreshment stands out of the ground, and a beautiful woman walked with him arm in arm—his wife, Ariadne. Dionysus looked happy for the first time. Nectar and ambrosia overflowed from golden fountains, and platters of mortal snack food crowded the banquet tables. Golden goblets filled with whatever drink you wanted. Grover trotted around with a full plate of tin cans and enchiladas, and his goblet was full of double-espresso latte, which he kept muttering over like an incantation: "Pan! Pan!"

Gods kept coming over to congratulate Percy and Naruto for different reasons of course. Thankfully, they had reduced themselves to human size, so they didn't accidentally trample partygoers under their feet. Hermes started chatting with Percy, and he was so cheerful Percy hated to tell him what had happened to his least favorite son, Luke, but before he could even get up the courage, Hermes got a call on his caduceus and walked away.

Apollo told Percy he could drive his sun chariot any time, and if he ever wanted archery lessons—

"Thanks," Percy told him. "But seriously, I'm no good at archery."

"What about you, Naruto?" Apollo asked.

"Sorry man, but I am horrible with long ranged weapons." Naruto replied , making said man pout a bit.

As Percy went off to go look for Annabeth, Naruto saw that his father wanted to talk to Percy first. Naruto's own father walked up to him as well. "You did good kid."

Naruto smiled. 'Thanks dad. So….you would know best, is Luke dead?"

"Nope! Have fun with that by the way." Hades replied. "But I am glad you did that rant. It was a long time coming…along with the harem idea."

"Which you are already doing." Naruto commented, making the god rub his head in embarrassment. "So do you think Poseidon and Athena will take my advice?"

"Hope so, though it will be slow."

"Yeah, they should just kiss and make up." Naruto commented.

"I am going to tell them you said that." Hades replied with a goofy grin.

"Go ahead." Naruto replied nonchalantly. "Now if, you don't mind, I want to go dance with my girls."

"Alright then," Hades said. "You did good out there kid, I am proud of you."

"Didn't you just say that?" Naruto asked.

Hades smiled as he ruffled his son's hair. "Yeah, but I just wanted to say it again. Hades then left the blond to his own devices, the God of the Dead probably off to talk to his brothers or something.

Naruto was about go to Thalia and Zoe when Zeus stopped him with a neutral look. "Can I help you?"

Zeus nodded. "I may not understand the whole situation we have dug ourselves in, but will take what you said to heart. However, the reason I came to you is something my son, Ares probably already told you. I don't like the relationship you, a Son of Death, are in with my daughter, but she is hard headed like me, so she probably won't listen to me. All I have to say is; don't you dare hurt her."

"Noted." Naruto dead panned.

"Good, now if you don't mind, my wife of all people wants to talk about that harem thing you mentioned." Zeus said with a small dusting on his face.

"Now that is something I didn't expect." Athena said as she walked up to Naruto from behind.

"Me too." Naruto said. "So what's up?"

Athena raised an eyebrow to Naruto strange greeting, but shook it off. "I just spoke to Percy about his Fatal Flaw, something you share, but you have the power to overcome it, I think."

"I see."

"Yes, and I am taking your advice, Poseidon and I have decided to work on our…relationship." She said, but seemed reluctant to do so.

"Good!" Naruto cheered. "But if you ask me, I think you two should just kiss and make up…literally or figuratively is up to you." Looking back at the Goddess, he couldn't help but smile at Athena's reaction. She was blushing a bit.

"Don't joke around like that." Athena stated, calming down, almost forgetting who he was related to. "I said we were working on it. That being said, even if that is the case, I still do not approve of Percy's relationship until I have reconciled with Poseidon."

"Fair enough I guess." Naruto shrugged.

Athena looked at the blond and smiled. She had heard what Dr. Chase had said and while she was unsure that anything could happen between them, she was pushing for something to happen between Annabeth and him. "You know, I approve of your relationship with my daughter."

"I am glad, but if you are going to set me up with her, you'd be wasting your time. I have a feeling she likes Percy." Naruto smirked.

"I see…but if it ever happens, just know you have my blessing." Athena politely said before walking off.

Naruto smiled. He watched as he made her way to Poseidon to help him with Bessie's giant water ball being used as a beach ball problem. It was a start. He then turned his gaze to Hades chatting with Mr. D about something. Whatever it was, they were both laughing. The he turned to see Percy and Annabeth slow dancing. They must have been hearing a slow song. That made Naruto smile, if those two ended up together, he'd be fine with that. He cared for those two after all.

Then he smiled as he saw Thalia and Zoe waving him over. He went over and started dancing with them, having his own fun at this party.

Yeah, he was happy.

**XXXXXX**

**And DONE!**

**Yeah, sorry everyone. I thought I could have gotten this out sooner but I don't have internet at home. I thought I could have finished this at work, but my boss is a biiiiiiitch. Oh well.**

**Review!**


	19. A Truth is Revealed

**Breaking the Titan's Curse**

**Chapter 19**

**I hate yard work. Since my mower is broken…again. I asked a friend of my brother to do it with his riding mower. I decided to help before they got out of school by weed wacking the crabgrass in the back yard. I ended up 'mowing' the whole back yard with a weed wacker for two hours. FUN! NOT! Anyway, I have gotten an interest in a new anime…only problem is some of the drama. Beck Mongolian Chop Squad. I think it might be a little older too…which would explain the rumors of a Live Action Film...god i hope that shit doesn't turn out to be like Avatar and Dragon Ball.  
**

**XXXX**

Before they had to leave Mount Olympus and the awesome party, both Percy and Naruto had to do a few things. While Percy was talking to his Cyclops brother Tyson and his Mom via the Isis Messaging, Naruto was talking to Hades and surprisingly, Apollo.

"Well dad, it's been fun, but I guess you and Athena have some work to do and I got to get back to camp." Naruto stated.

Hades ran a hand through the blond locks of his Minato form, which people seemed to like more then his Dark Form…as everyone called it. "Yeah, Sarutobi won't be happy that he has more work to do and your mothers won't be happy that I will be gone for a time, but it will work out."

"I am glad." Naruto replied with a smile.

"About things working out, I need to speak with you two." Apollo said as he joined them.

"What's up Lord Apollo?" Naruto asked.

"First of all, you don't have to call me that, just Apollo…or Uncle Apollo will do!" the man said with a happy tune before his face turned serious again. "It is about you other children, Hades…specifically Nico."

"What about him." Hades asked.

"Even though you save your daughter, he will still take it the wrong way. He will think that she is dead and that Percy broke his promise to bring her back. Not even Naruto will be able to get to him until he has delved into his own darkness for a time."

"Oh…man." Naruto groaned. "Is there any way to convince him otherwise before then?"

Apollo shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. However, this trip will be good for him as he will grow up a little. Think of it a character development." Apollo paused for a second. "But, I strongly advise you to find him before Luke finds out and gets him on his side."

"I see." Hades replied. "Well then Naruto, your status as a Big Brother will be tested. I know you will do fine."

"Thanks dad."

"Oh, one more thing before we part." Apollo stated as he addressed Naruto. "Be careful Naruto. Sometimes the truth hurts more than it helps." With his piece said, Apollo walked away.

"What did he mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"I had a feeling, but I am not sure." Hades replied, just as confused as his son.

XXX

Compared to Mount Olympus, Manhattan was quiet. Friday before Christmas, but it was early in the morning, and hardly anyone was on Fifth Avenue. Argus, the many-eyed security chief, picked up the five demi-gods and one satyr at the Empire State Building and ferried them back to camp through a light snowstorm. The Long Island Expressway was almost deserted.

As they trudged back up Half-Blood Hill to the pine tree where the Golden Fleece glittered, Thalia smiled as being able to see it again as she and Zoe leaned up against Naruto for warmth.

Chiron greeted them at the Big House with hot chocolate and toasted cheese sandwiches. Grover went off with his satyr friends to spread the word about the group's strange encounter with the magic of Pan. Within an hour, the satyrs were all running around agitated, asking where the nearest espresso bar was. It was pretty funny, especially when they did get their coffee.

Annabeth,, Naruto, Zoe, Thalia and Percy sat with Chiron and some of the other senior campers Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and the Stoll brothers. Even Clarisse from the Ares cabin was there, back from her secretive scouting mission. They figured she must've had a difficult quest, because she didn't even try to pulverize Percy. She had a new scar on her chin, and her dirty blond hair had been cut short and ragged, like someone had attacked it with a pair of safety scissors. She just slumped in his chair next to Silena with a pained expression.

"I got news," she mumbled uneasily. "_Bad _news."

"I'll fill you in later," Chiron said with forced cheerfulness. "The important thing is you have prevailed. And you saved Annabeth!"

"Well duh." Naruto said with a smile. "I went to get my little sister back and Percy because he wanted his girlfriend back." Said blond girl just weakly punched the ninja in the arm with a smile directed at the Sea God's son, making the two of them blush a bit. That just made Naruto laugh.

For some strange reason, Percy found himself thinking about Hoover Dam, and the odd mortal girl he'd run into there, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. He didn't know why, but her annoying comments kept coming back to him. _Do you always kill people when they blow their nose_? He was only alive because so many people had helped him, even a random mortal girl like that. He'd never even explained to her who he was, not that Naruto and the skeletons gave him any time to do that anyway.

"Luke is alive," Percy said. "Annabeth was right."

Annabeth sat up. "How do you know?"

Percy tried not to feel annoyed by her interest. He told her what his dad had said about the

_Princess Andromeda_.

"That and my dad also said that Luke's soul hadn't entered the Underworld yet." Naruto commented.

"Well." Annabeth shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "If the final battle does come when Percy is sixteen, at least we have two more years to figure something out."

Percy had a feeling that when she said "figure something out," she meant "get Luke to change his ways," which annoyed him even more.

Chiron's expression was gloomy. Sitting by the fire in his wheelchair, he looked really old. Ok, the guy was old, everyone knew that, but he actually looked his age thanks to all that was going on.

"Two years may seem like a long time," he said. "But it is the blink of an eye. I still hope you are not the child of the prophecy, Percy. But if you are, then the second Titan war is almost upon us. Kronos's first strike will be here."

"How do you know?" Percy asked. "Why would he care about camp?"

"Because the gods use heroes as their tools," Chiron said simply. "Destroy the tools, and the gods will be crippled. Luke's forces will come here. Mortal, demigod, monstrous… We must be prepared. Clarisse's news may give us a clue as to how they will attack, but—"

There was a knock on the door, and Nico di Angelo came huffing into the parlor, his cheeks bright red from the cold. He was smiling, but he looked around anxiously. "Hey! Where's… where's my sister?"

Dead silence. Percy stared at Chiron. He couldn't believe nobody had told him yet. And then Percy realized why. They'd been waiting for them to appear, to tell Nico in person. He just hoped the kid understood. Looking to Naruto, he could see the blond nodding to his unasked question.

"Hey, Nico." Percy got up from his comfortable chair. "Let's take a walk, okay? You, me and Naruto need to talk."

XXX

He took the news in silence, which somehow made it worse. Percy kept talking, trying to explain how it had happened. Naruto was silent as well, however, he saw that Nico was indeed not understanding what actually happened. Percy's rambling didn't seem to be helping due to him saying that Bianca had disappeared…which to Nico, meant that she died.

"She wanted you to have this." Percy brought out the little god figurine Bianca had found in the

junkyard. Nico held it in his palm and stared at it.

They were standing at the dining pavilion, just where Percy and Nico had last spoken before Percy went on the quest. The wind was bitter cold, even with the camp's magical weather protection. Snow fell lightly against the marble steps. Percy figured outside the camp borders, there must be a blizzard happening.

"You promised you would protect her," Nico said, his voice like poison to Percy, making the older boy feel like he was being stabbed.

"Nico, I don't think you understand." Naruto interrupted.

"No! You both promised!" Nico shouted, glaring at the two older boys, his eyes rimmed with red. He closed his small fist around the god statue.

"I shouldn't have trusted you." His voice broke. "You lied to me. My nightmares were right!"

"Wait. What nightmares?" Naruto asked, not understanding that part.

Nico flung the god statue to the ground. It clattered across the icy marble. "I hate you!"

"Nico, stop this!" Naruto shouted. "She is still alive!"

"She's dead." He closed his eyes. His whole body trembled with rage. "I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it."

"What do you mean, you can feel it?" Naruto growled. "I would feel it too ya know!"

"How's that?" Nico ground out.

"Because, little brother, she is my sister too!" Naruto shouted, shell shocking the poor boy.

However, while Nico was coming to grips with his new information, a new noise made itself known. A hissing, clattering noise that made Percy pale.

Naruto and Percy drew their blades and whirled around to find that they were facing four skeleton warriors. They grinned fleshless grins and advanced with swords drawn. They weren't sure how they'd made it inside the camp, but it didn't matter. Someway, they would defeat these things.

"What are these things!?" Nico shouted in anger when he finally regained himself. He glared at Naruto and Percy, but his glare was more savage to Naruto. "Are you trying to get rid of me as well!?"

"No, Nico, I never said that!" Naruto growled.

"I don't trust you!" Nico shouted.

One of the skeletons rushed at them, Naruto, his anger, sliced its blade in half before he kicked it away. "Nico, please just listen to me. These things have been after Percy for the whole quest. I suggest you run!"

"No! I won't listen to you!" Nico shouted, his anger getting the better of him as he pressed his hands to his ears, not wanting to hear any of it.

"Please little brother, just listen to me!' Naruto shouted as he slashed away another blade while punching the jaw of another. Percy was not fairing much better as he battled for his life against the other two skeletons. "Bianca is not dead, she is just in the Underworld!"

Probably no the best way to have worded that to a distraught child.

"No!" Nico shouted louder. "_Go away_!"

The ground rumbled beneath them. The skeletons froze. The two boys rolled out of the way just as a crack opened at the feet of the four warriors. The ground ripped apart like a snapping mouth. Flames erupted from the fissure, and the earth swallowed the skeletons in one loud _CRUNCH_!

Silence.

In the place where the skeletons had stood, a twenty-foot-long scar wove across the marble floor of the pavilion. Otherwise there was no sign of the warriors.

"Whoa…" Pecry said as he stared at the scar, unbelieving.

"Nico…how were you able to-" Naruto started, but once again, nico cut him off.

"Go away!" he yelled. "I hate you! I wish you were dead!" The boy then ran out of the area via the steps.

Percy tried to run after him but Naruto stopped him and shook his head. "No…we'd only make it worse. Let's let him cool off." Naruto said as he looked to the sky with tears rolling down his face. "Damn it Apollo, why did you have to be right."

_Sometimes the truth hurts more than it helps_

"Damn it…" Naruto said as he Percy picked up the statue that was the one thing that Nico didn't have.

"So…he really is your brother." Percy said solemnly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it too much, we'll get him back and that is a promise." Naruto replied with determination.

XXX

When Naruto and Percy returned, they were a bit relieved to find that the other older campers had left the building to get to their own cabins for the time being. That was good. They didn't need to hear this.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Naruto?" Percy asked.

"Yes, I am sure Chiron can keep a secret." Naruto replied.

"What was that now?" Said horse man replied as he over them. Grover, Annabeth, Zoe, and Thalia all turned towards them, wondering what was going on. "And where is Nico?"

"That's the problem." Naruto replied, "My little brother got angry with the news as he misunderstood it…something Apollo warned me about since we did make it kind of hard to understand."

Silence.

No one spoke as they thought about what Naruto had said. Chiron, however, widened his eyes. "You don't say! So even Hades broke the oath?!"

"No." Naruto replied as he shook his head. "Me and my siblings are a technicality. The oath never said anything about my world and Nico and Bianca where born before World War 2."

"What the….but how?" Chiron asked, generally too confused and shocked to even think properly.

"The Lotus Casino!" Grover shouted out.

"Exactly." Naruto replied. "In our first quest, I met Bianca there and they didn't know how long they had been in there. During this quest, Bianca said that a lawyer came and picked them up and that is where everything set into place."

"Incredible, however, this does cause a problem. The gods and goddesses won't like this." Chiron replied.

"No, I have a feeling that they already know." Naruto replied, thinking mainly of Apollo.

"So now what?" Annabeth asked. If word gets out then-"

"It won't." Percy replied. "We keep this a secret until the end of the Prophecy in two years."

"That's a long time." Thalia replied.

"It is just something we have to face." Percy replied. I may not like it, but with you guys on my side, I will take on the Prophecy.

""Why are you saying that?" Annabeth cried. "You want to be responsible for the whole world?"

"It is actually the last thing I want, but I need to step up to take it. Thalia and Naruto are already 16 and not much has happened. Kronos won't even go after Naruto and he already tried with Annabeth. I won't let you guys or Nico get sucked into this. That is why I will take it."

"Then I will help, Nico may hate my guts right now, but I promise to get him back. I won't let him go down Sasuke's path." Naruto replied with a determined glint in his eyes.

Annabeth shivered. "If Luke gets hold of him—"

"Luke won't," Percy said. "I'll make sure he's got other things to worry about. Namely, me."

"Don't forget about the rest of us Percy, we got your back." Naruto replied with a smirk.

Chiron smiled warmly at the children, they really were close and all of this was bring them together. He would put his faith in them for now. "Then I shall help train you all up if you require it.. If Percy is really going to do this, I suspect he will need your help."

"You really think the first attack will be here?" Percy asked, turning back to the man.

Chiron stared at the snow falling on the hills. He could see smoke from the dragon guardian at the pine tree, the glitter of the distant Fleece. "It will not be until summer, at least," Chiron said. "This winter will be hard…the hardest for many centuries. It's best that you go home to the city, Percy; try to keep your mind on school and any training I can give. And rest. You will need rest."

Percy looked at Annabeth. "What about you?"

Her cheeks flushed. "I'm going to try San Francisco after all. Maybe I can keep an eye on Mount Tam, make sure the Titans don't try anything else."

"You'll send an Iris-message if anything goes wrong?"

She nodded. "But I think Chiron's right. It won't be until the summer. Luke will need time to regain his strength."

Percy didn't like the idea of waiting. Then again, next August I would be turning fifteen. So close to sixteen I didn't want to think about it.

"All right," Percy said. "Just take care of yourself. And no crazy stunts in the Sopwith Camel."

She smiled tentatively. "Deal, although, I saw Naruto eying it, so you might want to keep an eye on him more than me."

"HEY!" Naruto indignant yell sounded throughout the room.

"And, Percy—"

Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by Grover, who stumbled out of the Big House, tripping over tin cans. His face was haggard and pale, like he'd seen a specter.

"He spoke.'" Grover cried.

"Calm down, my young satyr," Chiron said, frowning. "What is the matter?"

"I…I was on my six cap of coffee while I was listen in on you guy and he spoke in my mind!"

"Who?" Annabeth demanded.

"Pan!" Grover wailed. "The Lord of the Wild himself. I heard him! I have to… I have to find a suitcase."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Percy said. "What did he say?"

Grover stared at me. "Just three words. He said, '_I await you...'"_

"Well then, that's new." Naruto commented.

XXX

Naruto stood on the porch of the big house, thinking on what Pan wanted. He knew that whatever it was, it was going to be big, that was for sure. As he was thinking, Percy walked out and spoke to him.

"What about you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean what are you, Thalia, and Zoe going to do until summer."

"I suspect that Thalia and Zoe are going to train their asses off…most likely with Clarisse. Me….i am going to finish those weapon ideas with Beckendorf. However, don't think that I am going to leave you alone. I am going to pop in every now and then. Maybe your mom will let me stay over a few nights."

"I am sure she wouldn't mind." Percy replied with a smile.

"Cool." Naruto said before he smirked. "I also want to meet this Mr. …heh…Blowfish as well."

The two boys smirked at each other before they burst into laughter. Yeah, that would be a fun experience.

**XXXX**

**Well, that's the last chapter for this story! Finally! I really hoped you all liked it and I hope to see you all next time in the 4****th**** Book. The Battle of the Labyrinth! **

**So yeah, now I will be working on Grim Reaper of Iwa. Look out for new things like the Battle of the Labyrinth and my take on a Naruto/Star Wars fic: A Spiral on the Galaxy….whatever comes first.**

**Oh my GOD! This year is fucking awesome for movies and games. Too bad I am broke most of the time. Thor 2, Iron Man 3(Which I saw already), Man of Steel, World War Z, Star Trek 2, Captain America 2(I think), Epic. A lot of fucking movies. Now onto all the damn games I want. Metro: Last Light(just bought that), The Last of Us, Remember Me, Pokemon X and Y, Time and Eternity(Maybe), Kingdom Heart 1.5 remake/remixe, Tales of Xillia(Finally we get it), Final Fantasy X/X-2 remake, Batman: Arkham Origins, Legend of Zelda 3DS(Basically we get a sequel to Link to the Past), Beyond: Two Souls, Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker remake for the Wii U, Murdered: Soul Suspect, Final Fantasy 14: A World Reborn, Deadpool, Assassin's Creed 4, Watch Dogs, and more! It is not fair! I don't have the fucking money! AND I heard they are making a Final Fantasy X – 3! Come on! And let's not forget the Mass Effect 3 DLCs when I get the internet back at home. COME ON!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
